Secrets at night (Adaptación)
by Lexi Harthley
Summary: Han pasado 12 años desde que fue expulsada de la ciudad, Hermione ha ascendido por la escalera del éxito y ha decidido volver a casa para destapar oscuros secretos del pasado. Draco se entera de que ella ha regresado, sólo piensa en una cosa:Volver a expulsarla,pero ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que la atracción iba a convertirse en un anhelo incontenible y apasionado. OUT
1. Soñando despierta

• ** _Capítulo 1: Soñando despierta._**

* * *

 **E** ra un buen día para soñar. Caían las últimas horas de la tarde, el sol proyectaba sombras alargadas cuando conseguía abrirse paso entre las densas nubes, pero en su mayor parte la luz dorada y traslúcida se quedaba prendida en las copas de los árboles y dejaba el lecho del bosque sumido en misteriosas sombras. En el aire del verano, cálido y húmedo, flotaba el perfume rosado y dulzón del néctar de madreselva, mezclado con el rico aroma marrón de la tierra y de la vegetación podrida, además del penetrante olor a verde de las hojas. Para Hermione Granger, los olores tenían color, y desde que era pequeña se entretenía poniendo colores a los aromas que percibía a su alrededor.

La mayoría de los colores eran obvios, extraídos del aspecto que tenía cada cosa. Naturalmente, la tierra olía a marrón; por supuesto, aquel aroma fresco y fuerte de las hojas era verde en su mente. El pomelo olía amarillo brillante; nunca había comido pomelo, pero en cierta ocasión había cogido uno en la frutería y había olfateado su piel, titubeante, y el olor había explotado en sus papilas gustativas, agrio y dulce a la vez. Le resultaba fácil poner color al olor de las cosas en la mente; en cambio, el color de los olores de las personas era más difícil, porque las personas no eran nunca una sola cosa, sino diferentes colores mezclados entre sí. Los colores no significaban lo mismo en los olores de la gente que en los de las cosas. Su madre, Renée, despedía un aroma rojo profundo y picante, con algunas volutas de negro y amarillo, pero el rojo picante casi aplastaba todos los demás colores. El amarillo era bueno en las cosas, pero no en las personas; ni tampoco el verde, ni siquiera algunos de sus matices.

Su padre, Amos, era una insoportable mezcla de verde, morado, amarillo y negro. Con él fue verdaderamente fácil, pues desde una edad muy temprana lo había asociado con el vómito. Beber y vomitar, beber y vomitar, eso era lo único que hacía papá. Bueno, y mear. Meaba mucho. El mejor olor del mundo, pensó Hermione mientras deambulaba entre los árboles contemplando los rayos de sol capturados y guardando su felicidad secreta en lo más hondo de su pecho, era el de Draco Malfoy. Hermione vivía por los breves atisbos de él que alcanzaba a ver en la ciudad, y si se encontraba lo bastante cerca para oír el sonido ronco y profundo de su voz, temblaba de alegría.

Hoy había logrado estar lo bastante cerca de él para olerlo, ¡Y él incluso la había tocado! Aún flotaba en una nube tras vivir aquella experiencia. Había entrado en la tienda de Hogsmeade con Lavander, su hermana mayor, porque ésta le había robado a Jane un par de dólares del bolso y quería comprarse un esmalte de uñas. El olor de Lavander era anaranjado y amarillo, una pálida imitación del aroma de Jane. Salieron de la tienda llevando el preciado frasco de esmalte de uñas rosa intenso cuidadosamente escondido en el sostén de Lavander para que Jane no lo viera. Lavander llevaba ya casi tres años usando sostén, y eso aunque sólo tenía trece años, un hecho que ella utilizaba para burlarse de Hermione cada vez que se le ocurría, pues Hermione tenía once años y aún no le habían salido tetas. Sin embargo, últimamente los pezones planos e infantiles de ella habían empezado a hincharse, y se sentía muy avergonzada de que alguien se los viera. Se daba mucha cuenta de cómo despuntaban bajo la fina camiseta de la Durnstrang que llevaba, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de chocar con Draco en la acera cuando éste entraba en la tienda y ellas salían, Hermione se olvidó de lo liviano de su camiseta.

—Una camiseta muy bonita.

Había dicho Draco con sus grises ojos brillando divertidos, y le había tocado el hombro. Draco estaba pasando en casa las vacaciones veraniegas. Jugaba al Quidditch para Durmstrang como buscador en su primer curso. Tenía diecinueve años, medía más de uno noventa y seguía creciendo, y pesaba ciento cinco compactos kilos. Hermione lo sabía porque lo había leído todo en la página deportiva de la gaceta local. Sabía que corría un 4,6 cuarenta y que tenía una gran velocidad lateral, fuera eso lo que fuera. También sabía que era muy guapo, no a lo fino, sino con el mismo estilo salvaje y poderoso que el estimado semental que poseía su padre, Lucius. Se le notaba su ascendencia francesa en el color de su tez y en la fuerte y nítida estructura ósea de su cara. Tenía un cabello rubio casi platinado y abundante que le caía sobre los hombros y le daba el aspecto tic un guerrero de la Edad Media que se encontrara accidentalmente en la época actual. Hermione se leía todas las novelas que caían en sus manos sobre caballeros medievales y sus bellas damas, por eso reconocía un Caballero en cuanto lo veía.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el hombro cuando la tocó Draco, y sus pezones hinchados se estremecieron y la hicieron sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza. Todos sus sentidos giraron en un torbellino al percibir su olor, compuesto por una mezcla penetrante e indefinible que no supo describir, caliente y almizclada, con un castaño chocolate aún más intenso que el de Jane, lleno de tentadores colores de matices profundos y lozanos. Lavander sacó hacia afuera sus senos redondos, cubiertos por una blusa rosa sin mangas. Se había dejado desabrochados los dos botones superiores.

—Y mi camiseta, ¿qué? -preguntó poniendo morritos para que sus labios también sobresalieran, tal como había visto hacer a Jane miles de veces.

—Te has equivocado de color -dijo Draco endureciendo el tono y poniendo en él una gota de desdén. Hermione supo la razón: Era porque Jane se acostaba con su padre, Lucius. Había oído cómo hablaban los demás de madre, y sabía lo que significaba la palabra «puta». Draco pasó entre ambas, empujó la puerta y desapareció en el interior de la tienda. Lavander se lo quedó mirando por espacio de unos segundos y después posó sus voraces ojos en Hermione.

—Déjame tu camiseta -le dijo.

—Te queda demasiado pequeña -replicó Hermione, y se alegró enormemente de que así fuera. A Draco le había gustado su camiseta, la había tocado, y ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a aquello. Lavander frunció el gesto ante aquella obvia verdad. Hermione era pequeña y delgada, pero incluso sus estrechos hombros pugnaban contra las costuras de su camiseta, que se le había quedado pequeña hacía dos años.

—Ya conseguiré otra -declaró.

Ella también, pensó la castaña ahora mientras contemplaba con expresión soñadora el parpadeo del sol entre los árboles. Pero Lavander no tendría la que había tocado Draco; ella se la había quitado nada más llegar a casa, la había doblado con todo cuidado y la había escondido debajo del colchón. La única forma de encontrarla era deshaciendo la cama para lavar las sábanas, y como ella era la única que hacía tal cosa, la camiseta permanecería a salvo y ella podría dormir encima todas las noches. Draco. La violencia de sus emociones la asustó, pero no podía controlarlas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era verlo, y el corazón empezaba a latirle con tal fuerza en su delgado pecho que le hacía daño en las costillas y sentía calor y escalofríos a un tiempo. Draco era como un dios en la pequeña población de Hosgmeade; era indómito como un potro, según decía la gente, pero estaba respaldado por el dinero de los Malfoy, e incluso de niño había poseído un duro e inquieto encanto que hacía aletear los corazones de las féminas. Los Malfoy habían engendrado un buen número de pícaros y renegados, y Draco pronto demostró tener el potencial para ser el más indomable de todos. Pero era un Malfoy, y aun cuando armara bronca, lo hacía con estilo.

A pesar de todo eso, nunca había sido desagradable con Hermione, tal como había ocurrido con algunas personas del pueblo. Su hermana Pansy escupió una vez en su dirección cuando Hermione y Lavander se tropezaron con ella en la acera. Hermione se alegraba de que Pansy se encontrase en Francia en un estirado colegio privado para señoritas y de que no fuera a casa con demasiada frecuencia, ni siquiera durante el verano, porque estaba en casas de amigas. Por otra parte, el corazón de Hermione había sufrido durante meses cuando Draco se marchó a la Durmstrang; Noruega estaba muy lejos, pero durante la temporada de fútbol no le quedaba mucho tiempo libre e iba a casa sólo en vacaciones. Siempre que sabía que Draco estaba en casa, Hermione intentaba dejarse caer por el pueblo en los lugares donde pudiera acertar a verlo, paseándose con la gracia indolente de un gato grande, tan alto y fuerte, tan peligrosamente excitante.

Ahora que era verano, Draco pasaba mucho tiempo junto al lago, lo cual era uno de los motivos de la excursión de Hermione a través del bosque. El lago era privado, abarcaba más de ochocientas hectáreas y estaba totalmente rodeado por las tierras de los Malfoy. Era alargado y de forma irregular, con varias curvas; ancho y bastante superficial en algunos sitios, estrecho y profundo en otros. La gran mansión de los Malfoy estaba situada al este del lago, la chabola de los Granger al oeste, pero ninguna de las dos se encontraba de hecho a la orilla del agua. La única casa de la ribera era la mansión de verano de los Malfoy, un edificio blanco y de una sola planta que contenía dos dormitorios, una cocina, un cuarto de estar y un porche provisto de una rejilla que lo rodeaba por entero. Debajo de la casa había un cobertizo para botes y un embarcadero, y también una barbacoa de ladrillo que habían construido. A veces, en verano, Draco y sus amigos se juntaban allí para divertirse nadando y remando toda la tarde, y Hermione se deslizaba entre los árboles de la orilla para alegrarse el corazón observándolo.

A lo mejor estaba allí hoy, pensó, sintiendo ya el dulce anhelo que la embargaba cada vez que pensaba en el rubio. Sería maravilloso verlo dos veces en un mismo día. Estaba descalza, y los raídos pantalones cortos que llevaba no le protegían las piernas de los arañazos y las serpientes, pero la castaña se encontraba tan cómoda en el bosque como las otras tímidas criaturas; no la preocupaban las serpientes, y no hacía el menor caso de los arañazos. Su largo cabello chocolate tendía a colgarle en desorden por delante de los ojos y molestarla, de modo que se lo había echado hacia atrás y lo había sujetado con una goma. Se deslizaba igual que un espectro entre los árboles, con una expresión soñadora en sus grandes ojos gatunos al imaginar a Draco en su mente.A lo mejor estaba allí; a lo mejor un día la veía oculta entre los arbustos, o asomada detrás de un árbol, y entonces le tendería la mano y le diría: «— ¿Por qué no sales de ahí y vienes a divertirte con nosotros?». Se perdió en la deliciosa fantasía de formar parte de aquel grupo de chicos bronceados por el sol, risueños y pendencieros, de ser una de aquellas muchachas que eran todo curvas y lucían breves bikinis.

Incluso antes de llegar al borde del claro en el que se alzaba la casa (le verano, vio el brillo plateado del Corvette de Draco enfrente del edificio, y el corazón empezó a latirle con familiar violencia. ¡Estaba Allí! Se deslizó silenciosamente tras el parapeto de un gran tronco, pero al cabo de unos instantes se dio cuenta de que no oía nada. No se percibía ningún ruido de chapoteos, voces, chillidos ni risas. A lo mejor estaba pescando desde el embarcadero, o quizá hubiera tomado el bote para dar un paseo. Hermione se acercó un poco más y torció hacia un lado para tener una vista del embarcadero, pero éste se encontraba desierto. Draco no estaba allí. Sintió que la invadía la desilusión. Si había tomado el bote, no había forma de saber cuánto tiempo hacía de eso, y ella no podía quedarse aesperarlo. Había robado aquel rato para sí, pero tenía que regresar pronto y ponerse a preparar la cena y cuidar de Scottie.

Estaba dando media vuelta para marcharse cuando le llegó un sonido amortiguado que la hizo detenerse con la cabeza inclinada para localizarlo. Salió de entre los árboles y dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección al claro, y entonces oyó un murmullo de voces, demasiado débil e indistinto para entenderlo. Instantáneamente, el corazón le dio otro vuelco; después de todo, sí que estaba allí. Pero se encontraba dentro de la casa; sería difícil atinar a verlo desde el bosque. Sin embargo, si se acercaba más, podría oírlo, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Hermione poseía el don de las criaturas pequeñas y silvestres para guardar silencio. Sus pies desnudos no hicieron el menor ruido al acercarse a la casa. Procuró permanecer fuera del campo visual en línea recta de todas las ventanas. El murmullo de las voces parecía provenir de la parte posterior de la casa, donde estaban los dormitorios.

Alcanzó el porche y se acuclilló junto a los escalones, e inclinó otra vez la cabeza en un intento de entender lo que estaban diciendo, aunque sin éxito. Pero era la voz de Draco; los tonos graves eran inconfundibles, al menos para ella. Entonces oyó un suspiro, una especie de gemido, de una voz mucho más aguda. Atraída de forma irresistible por la curiosidad y por el imán de la voz de Draco, la castaña abandonó su postura en cuclillas y tiró con cautela de la manilla de la puerta. No estaba cerrada. La abrió apenas lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar un gato, y deslizó su cuerpo delgado y ligero al interior, y después, con idéntico silencio, dejó que se cerrase la puerta. Se puso a gatas y avanzó sobre las tablas del porche en dirección a la ventana abierta de uno de los dormitorios, del cual parecían provenir las voces. Oyó otro suspiro.

—Draco -dijo la otra voz, una voz de chica, tensa y temblorosa.

—Chist -murmuró Draco, un sonido grave que apenas le llegó a Hermione. Dijo algo más, pero fue algo que Hermione no logró entender. Luego dijo — Mon chére – y en ese momento todo encajó de pronto. Draco estaba hablando en francés, y tan pronto cayó en la cuenta aquel las palabras cobraron sentido en su mente, como si hubiera hecho falta aquella pequeña comprensión para que los sonidos encontrasen el ritmo necesario en su cerebro. Aunque los Granger no eran inmigrantes franceses ni criollos, Hermione entendía la mayor parte de lo que Malfoy estaban diciendo. La mayoría de los parroquianos hablaban y entendían francés, en diversos grados.

Sonaba como si estuviera tratando de tranquilizar a un perro asustado, pensó la castaña. Su voz era cálida y arrulladora, salpicada de ¡rases halagadoras y cariñosas. Cuando la muchacha habló de nuevo, su voz todavía sonó tensa, pero esa vez tenía un matiz de embriaguez. Llevada por la curiosidad, Hermione se echó hacia un lado y movió con cuidado la cabeza para asomar un ojo por el marco de la ventana abierta Lo que vio la dejó congelada en el sitio. Draco y la chica estaban desnudos en la cama, la cual estaba colocada con el cabecero debajo de la ventana de la pared adyacente. Ninguno de los dos tenía probabilidades de verla, lo cual era un golpe de suerte, pues Hermione no podría haberse movido incluso aunque ambos se la hubieran quedado mirando directamente.

Draco estaba tendido de espaldas a ella, con el brazo izquierdo colocado debajo de la cabellera castaña de la muchacha. Se inclinaba sobre ella de un modo que hizo que hermione contuviera la respiración, porque había en aquella postura algo a la vez protector y depredador. La estaba besando, unos besos lentos que dejaban la habitación en silencio excepto por los profundos suspiros de ambos, y tenía el brazo derecho... Parecía como si... estuviera... Cambió de postura, y Hermione. vio con claridad que tenía la mano derecha entre los muslos desnudos de la chica, justo encima de su gatito peludo.

Hermione se sintió mareada, y cayó en la cuenta de que le dolía el pecho de aguantar la respiración. Exhaló el aire con cuidado y apoyó la mejilla contra la madera blanca. Sabía lo que estaban haciendo. Tenía once años y ya no era una niña aunque todavía no le hubieran empezado a crecer los pechos. Varios años antes había oído a Jane y a papá haciendo lo mismo en su dormitorio, y su hermano mayor, Russ, le había explicado gráficamente y sin ningún pudor cómo era la cosa. Ella había visto a perros hacerlo, y también había oído chillar a los gatos mientras lo hacían. La chica lanzó un grito, y Hermione volvió a mirar. Esta vez Draco estaba encima de ella, todavía murmurando suavemente en francés, halagándola, calmándola. Le decía lo bonita que era y lo mucho que la deseaba, tan atrayente y deliciosa. Y mientras hablaba iba ajustado su posición, abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos de los dos con la mano derecha y apoyado sobre el codo izquierdo. Debido al ángulo, Hermione no veía lo que estaba haciendo, pero de todas maneras ya lo sabía.

Le causó una fuerte impresión reconocer a la chica: Astoria Greengrass. Su padre era un abogado de Hogsmeade.

—¡Draco! -exclamó Astoria con voz tensa-. ¡Dios mío! No puedo...

Las musculosas nalgas de Draco se contrajeron, y la muchacha se arqueó bajo él, gritando otra vez. Pero estaba aferrada a Draco, y el grito fue de intenso placer. Movió sus largas piernas, enroscando una alrededor de la cadera de Draco y anclando la otra al muslo. El rubio comenzó a moverse despacio. Su cuerpo joven y musculoso se estremecía de fuerza. La escena era cruda y perturbadora, pero también había en ella una belleza que tenía cautivada a Hermione. Draco era tan grande y fuerte, con su bronceado cuerpo, elegante e intensamente masculino, mientras que Astoria era esbelta y bien proporcionada, delicadamente femenina en su manera de suspirar.

Draco parecía tener exquisito cuidado con ella, y ella disfrutaba mucho, aferrada a la espalda de él con sus esbeltas manos, la cabeza arqueada hacia atrás y moviendo las caderas a la par del lento ritmo del muchacho. Hermione los contempló a ambos con ojos ardientes. No estaba celosa. Draco estaba tan por encima de ella, y ella era tan joven, que nunca había pensado en él en sentido romántico y posesivo. Draco era el brillante centro de su universo, un ser al que había que rendir culto desde lejos, y ella se sentía tontamente feliz con sólo verlo de forma ocasional. Hoy, cuando él de hecho llegó a hablarle, y tocó su camiseta, se sintió en el paraíso. No podía imaginarse a sí misma en el lugar de Astoria, desnuda entre sus brazos, ni siquiera imaginarse cómo sería aquello.

Los movimientos de Draco iban haciéndose más rápidos, la muchacha gritó de nuevo agarrada a él, con los dientes apretados como si sufriera dolor, pero Hermione sabía de manera instintiva que no era así. Draco estaba ya arremetiendo contra ella, también con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, el cabello largo y negro empapado en las sienes y rozando sus hombros sudorosos. Se estremeció y tensó, y de su garganta surgió un sonido áspero y profundo.

A Hermione le latía el corazón con fuerza, y se apartó de la ventana con los ojos muy abiertos para deslizarse por la puerta acristalada y salir del porche tan silenciosamente como había entrado. De modo que así era. Había visto a Draco haciéndolo, precisamente. Sin la ropa, era todavía más guapo de lo que había imaginado. No había hecho nos asquerosos ruidos parecidos al resoplar de un cerdo que hacía papá, cuando estaba lo bastante sobrio para convencer a Jane de que entrase en el dormitorio, lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo en los dos últimos años.

Si el padre de Draco, Lucius era tan guapo haciéndolo como lo era Draco, pensó Hermione con vehemencia, no podía censurar a Jane por haberlo preferido a papá. Alcanzó la seguridad del bosque y se deslizó en silencio entre los árboles. Era tarde, yprobablemente papá le echaría una reprimenda al llegar a casa por no estar allí para hacerle la cena y ocuparse de Scottie, tal como se suponía que debía hacer, pero valdría la pena. Había visto a Draco.

Exhausto y feliz, tembloroso y jadeante tras el orgasmo, Draco levantó la cabeza de la curva que formaban el cuello y el hombro de Astoria. Ella también jadeaba, con los ojos cerrados. Había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde seduciéndola, pero el esfuerzo había merecido la pena. Aquella larga y lenta preparación había hecho que el sexo fuera mejor de lo que había esperado. Un relámpago de color, un movimiento minúsculo en su visión periférica, atrajo su atención, y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana abierta y la arboleda que se extendía más allá del porche. Alcanzó a ver sólo por un instante una figura pequeña y frágil coronada de pelo chocolate oscuro pero eso le bastó para identificar a la más joven de los Granger.

¿Qué haría la niña merodeando por el bosque tan lejos de su chabola, Draco no dijo nada a Astoria, pues a ésta le entraría el pánico si creyera que alguien podía haberla visto colarse en la casa con él, aunque ese alguien fuese sólo un miembro de aquella gentuza de los Granger. Ella estaba prometida a Gregory Goyle, y no le haría ninguna gracia que nada le jodiera eso, ni siquiera su propia jodienda. Los Goyle no eran tan ricos como los Malfoy -nadie lo era en aquella parte de Londres-, pero Astoria sabía que podía manejar a Gregory de una forma en que jamás podría manejar a Draco. Draco era el pez más gordo, pero no sería un marido cómodo, y Astoria era lo bastante astuta para saber que de todos modos no tenla ninguna posibilidad con él.

—¿Qué pasa? -murmuró, acariciándole el hombro.

—Nada. -Draco volvió la cabeza y la besó, intensamente, y después desentrelazó los cuerpos de ambos y se sentó en el borde de la cama Es que acabo de darme cuenta de lo tarde que es. Astoria echó un vistazo a la ventana y observó que se iban alargando las sombras, y se incorporó con un gritito.

—¡Dios mío, esta noche tengo que cenar con los Goyle! ¡No voy a poder estar lista a la hora!-Saltó de la cama y empezó a recoger las prendas de ropa dispersas por la habitación.

Draco se vistió más pausadamente, pero su cabeza seguía dando vueltas a la niña de los Granger. ¿Los habría visto? Y si era así, ¿diría algo? Era una niña extraña, más tímida que su hermana mayor, que ya daba signos de ser una ramera tan grande como su madre. Pero la pequeña tenía unos ojos maduros en aquella carita de niña, unos ojos que le recordaban a los de un gato, de color avellana con manchas doradas, de forma que unas veces eran verdes y otras parecían amarillos.

Tenía la sensación de que ella no se había perdido mucho; debía de saber que su madre era la amante del padre de él, que los Granger vivían en aquella chabola sin pagar alquiler para que Jane estuviera a mano cada vez que Lucius Malfoy. la deseara. La niña no se arriesgaría a ponerse en contra de ningún Malfoy.

Pobre niña, tan delgada y pequeña y con aquellos ojos de vidente. Había nacido en la basura, y nunca tendría la oportunidad de salir de ella, suponiendo que quisiera hacerlo. Amos Granger era un borracho mezquino, y los dos chicos mayores, Russ y Nicky, eran unos matones vagos y ladrones, tan mezquinos como su padre y con visos de convertirse también en borrachos. A la madre, Jane, también le gustaba la botella, pero no había permitido que la dominase como le había pasado a Amos. Ella era lozana y hermosa, a pesar de haber parido cinco hijos, y poseía aquel cabello chocolate oscuro que sólo había heredado su hija pequeña, además de los ojos avellana y el delicado cutis de nata. Jane no era mezquina, como Amos, pero tampoco hacía mucho de madre con sus hijos. Lo único que le importaba era que la follaran. Incluso se hacían bromas sobre ella en la parroquia.

Jane permanecía abajo, siempre que hubiera un hombre dispuesto a subirse encima de ella. Exudaba sexo, sexo lascivo, y atraía a los hombres hacia ella igual que una hembra en celo a un perro.

Lavander, su hija mayor, era un auténtico zorrón en ciernes, y ya andaba a la caza de cualquier polla dura que pudiera encontrar. Tenía la misma fijación mental que Jane en lo que se refería al sexo, y Draco dudaba mucho de que todavía fuera virgen aunque sólo estuviera en los primeros años de la secundaria. No dejaba de ofrecérsele a él, pero Draco no se sentía tentado lo más mínimo.

Antes se follaría a una serpiente que a Lavander Granger.

El chico más joven de los Granger era retrasado. Draco lo había visto sólo una o dos veces, y siempre agarrado a las piernas de la hermana pequeña... ¿Cómo se llamaba esa niña, maldita sea?

Un minuto antes había pensado algo que le recordaba a ella... ¿Hermes? ¿Dione? No,

era otra cosa, pero que se le parecía... Hermione. Eso era. Un nombre curioso para una Grander, ya que ni Amos ni Jane eran cultos en absoluto.

Con una familia así, la niña estaba perdida. Un par de años más y seguiría los pasos de su madre y de su hermana, porque no conocería otra cosa. Y aunque conociera otra cosa, de todas formas todos los chicos la rondarían como lobos sólo por ser una Granger, y no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

La parroquia entera estaba al corriente de que el padre de Draco se acostaba con Jane, y de que llevaba años haciéndolo. Por mucho que Draco quisiera a su madre, suponía que no podía censurar a Lucius por buscar en otra parte; Narcissa era la persona menos física que había visto. A sus treinta y nueve años seguía siendo tan fría y encantadora como una Virgen María, indefectiblemente pulcra y compuesta, y distante. No le gustaba que la tocaran, ni siquiera sus hijos. Lo increíble era que hubiera tenido hijos. Por supuesto, Lucius no le era fiel, jamás lo había sido, para gran alivio de ella.

Lucius Malfoy era lujurioso y de sangre caliente, y se había abierto camino hasta muchas camas ajenas antes de sentar la cabeza, más o menos, con Jane Granger. Pero siempre era amablemente cortés y protector con Narcissa, y Draco sabía que no la dejaría nunca, sobre todo por una puta barata como Jane.

La única persona que estaba molesta con aquella situación, por lo visto, era su hermana Pansy. Afectada por el distanciamiento emocional de Narcissa idolatraba a su padre y sentía unos celos feroces de Jane, tanto en nombre de su madre como porque Draco pasaba mucho tiempo con ella. En la casa había mucha más calma ahora que Pansy se había ido a un internado y había empezado a relacionarse con sus amigas de allá.

—Draco, date prisa -rogó Astoria frenética.

Él metió los brazos por las mangas de la camisa, pero no se molestó en abotonársela y la dejó abierta.

—Ya estoy listo. -La besó y le acarició el trasero.— No permitas que se te alboroten las plumas, chérie. Lo único que tienes que hacer es cambiarte de ropa. El resto de ti está maravilloso, como eres tú.

La muchacha sonrió, contenta por el cumplido, y se calmó un poco.

—¿Cuándo podemos repetir esto? -preguntó al tiempo que salían de la casa. Draco rió en voz alta. Le había costado la mayor parte del verano meterse en las bragas de la chica, pero ahora ella no quería perder más tiempo. Perversamente, ahora que ya era suya, una buena parte de su implacable determinación se había evaporado.

—No lo sé -respondió en tono perezoso-. Pronto tengo que regresar a la facultad para practicar con el fútbol. Para mérito suyo, Astoria no hizo pucheros. En lugar de eso, sacudió la cabeza para que el viento le levantara el pelo mientras el Corvette avanzaba por el sendero privado en dirección a la carretera, y le sonrió.

—Cuando quieras. -Era un año mayor que él, y poseía su dosis de seguridad en sí misma.

El Corvette entró derrapando en la carretera, agarrándose al asfalto con los neumáticos. Astoria rió mientras Draco manejaba con facilidad el potente automóvil.

—Te dejaré en casa dentro de cinco minutos -Prometió. Él tampoco quería que nada interfiriese en el compromiso de Astoria y Gregory.

Pensó en la pequeña y escuálida Hermione Granger, y se preguntó si habría conseguido llegar bien a su casa. No debería andar por ahí sola en el bosque de aquella manera. Podría hacerse daño, o perderse. Peor aun aunque se trataba de una finca privada, el lago atraía a los chicos del instituto como un imán, y Draco no se hacía ilusiones acerca de los Adolescentes cuando formaban pandilla. Si perseguían a Hermione, tal vez no se detuvieran a pensar lo joven que era, sólo pensarían que era una Granger , Caperucita Roja no tendría ninguna posibilidad frente a los lobos. Alguien tenía que vigilar más de cerca a aquella niña.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Primero que nada quiero decir que estas historia es la maravillosa Linda Howard y los perfectos personajes de la extraordinaria y hermosa Jk Rowling. Me gustaba la idea de traer esta historia a Fanfiction con un _DRAMONIE_. Aclaro que si ven algo raro por ahí es porque trate de adaptarlo con lugares donde se desarrolla Harry Potter y aun dejándolo en su mayoría out.**

 **¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mi! Dependiendo de la respuesta haré todo lo posible por subir los demás capítulos si no los iré subiendo gradualmente para finalizarla pero no tan seguido.**


	2. Los Granger

_**Esta historia no me pertenece es de la maravillosa Linda Howard y los personajes de nuestra bella JK Rowling.**_

 **•Capítulo 2: Los Granger.**

* * *

 _Tres años después_

—Hermione -dijo Jane impaciente—Haz callar de una vez a Scottie. Me está poniendo enferma con tanto gimoteo. Hermione dejó a un lado las patatas que estaba pelando, se limpió las manos y fue hasta la puerta de rejilla, donde estaba Scottie manoteando la rejilla y haciendo unos ruiditos que significaban que quería salir. Nunca lo dejaban salir solo porque no entendía lo que significaba «no salir del patio», y empezaba a caminar sin rumbo y acababa perdiéndose. La rejilla tenía un pestillo en lo alto, que él no podía alcanzar y que siempre estaba cerrado para evitar que saliera por sí mismo. Hermione estaba ocupada con la cena, aunque era probable que sólo estuvieran ella y Scottie para comérsela, y en aquel preciso momento no podía salir con él.

Le apartó las manos de la rejilla y dijo:

—¿ Quieres jugar con la pelota, Scottie? ¿Dónde está la pelota?- Scottie, fácilmente distraído, echó a trotar en busca de su pelota roja toda mordisqueada, pero Hermione sabía que eso no lo tendría ocupado mucho tiempo. Suspiró y volvió a las patatas. Jane salió lentamente de su dormitorio. Esa noche iba vestida para matar, advirtió Hermione, con un ceñido vestido corto de color rojo que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas largas y bien torneadas y que curiosamente no hacía mal contraste con su cabello. Jane tenía unas piernas estupendas; lo tenía todo estupendo, y lo sabía. Su abundante cabellera castaña formaba una nube y su penetrante perfume la seguía con una aura de un rojo intenso.

—¿Qué tal estoy? -preguntó, girando sobre sus tacones altos mientras se ponía unos pendientes de cristal barato en las orejas.

—Preciosa -respondió Hermione, sabedora de que eso era lo que esperaba oír Jane, y no era nada menos que la verdad. Jane era tan amoral como un gato, pero también era una mujer de sorprendente belleza, con un rostro perfecto y ligeramente exótico.

—Bien, pues me voy. -Se inclinó para depositar un ligero beso en la cabeza de Faith.

—Que te diviertas, mamá

—Así lo haré. -Dejó escapar una risita-. Desde luego que sí. -Soltó el pestillo de la puerta de rejilla y salió de la chabola exhibiendo sus largas piernas. Hermione se levantó para cerrar de nuevo el pestillo y se quedó mirando cómo Jane entraba en su reluciente cochecito deportivo y se marchaba. A su madre le encantaba aquel coche. Un día llegó conduciéndolo sin decir una sola palabra para explicar de dónde lo había sacado, aunque no había mucho que dudar al respecto. Se lo había regalado Lucius Malfoy.

Al verla en la puerta, Scottie regresó y empezó a hacer de nuevo los ruiditos que indicaban que quería salir.

—No puedo sacarte -explicó Hermione con paciencia infinita aunque el niño no entendiese gran que hacer la cena. ¿Qué prefieres, patatas fritas o en puré? -Era una pregunta retórica, puesto que el puré de patatas le resultaba mucho más fácil de comer. La castaña le acarició el pelo oscuro y volvió una vez más a la mesa y al cuenco de patatas.

Últimamente, Scottie no demostraba la misma energía de siempre, y cada vez con más frecuencia sus labios adquirían un tinte azulado cuando jugaba. Le estaba fallando el corazón, tal como habían dicho los médicos que iba a pasar. No iba a haber un trasplante milagroso para Scottie, aunque los Granger hubieran tenido recursos para permitírselo. Los pocos corazones de niño que había disponibles eran demasiado valiosos para desperdiciarlos en un niño pequeño que jamás sabría vestirse solo, ni leer, ni manejar más que unas cuantas palabras farfulladas por mucho tiempo que viviera. «Gravemente retrasado» era la categoría que le habían asignado. Aunque a Hermione se le formaba un nudo en el pecho cuando pensaba en que Scottie fuera a morirse, no sentía amargura por saber que no se iba a hacer nada por la frágil salud del niño. Un corazón nuevo no lo ayudaría, desde luego no de forma que importase. Los médicos no esperaban que hubiera vivido tanto, y ella cuidaría de él durante el tiempo que le quedara.

Durante una temporada se preguntó si no sería hijo de Lucius Malfoy, y se sintió furiosa por él, por que no lo hubieran llevado a vivir en aquella gran casa blanca, donde tendría los mejores cuidados y sería feliz durante los pocos años que le quedasen. Como era retrasado, pensó, Lucius estaba contento de mantenerlo fuera de la vista.

Lo cierto era que Scottie podría ser perfectamente hijo de Amos, y era imposible saberlo. No se parecía a ninguno de los dos hombres, simplemente se parecía a sí mismo. Ya tenía seis años, y era un niño apacible que se contentaba con las cosas más pequeñas y cuya seguridad radicaba en su hermana de catorce años. Hermione cuidaba de él desde el día en que Jane lo trajo del hospital a casa, y lo protegió de los accesos de ira de su padre cuando estaba borracho y de las despiadadas burlas de Russ y Nicky. Jane y Lavander lo ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual a Scottie le parecía bien. Lavander había pedido a Faith que saliese con ella aquella noche en forma de dos parejas, y se encogió de hombros cuando ésta se negó a hacerlo porque alguien tenía que cuidar de Scottie. De todos modos, Hermione no habría salido con Lavander; su idea de pasarlo bien era muy distinta de la de su hermana. Lavander pensaba que divertirse consistía en robar algo de bebida ¡legal, ya que sólo tenía dieciséis años, emborracharse y acostarse con el chico o grupo de chicos que estuviera por ahí esa noche. Todo su ser se estremeció de repulsión al pensar en ello. Había visto a Lavander entrar en casa apestando a cerveza y a sexo, con la ropa destrozada y llena de manchas, riendo tontamente por lo mucho que se había «divertido». Al parecer, nunca la molestaba que esos mismos chicos no le dirigieran la palabra si se la encontraban en público. Aquello sí molestaba a Hermione. Le ardía la sangre de humillación al ver el desprecio en los ojos de la gente cada vez que la miraban a ella, a cualquiera de su familia. Esa gentuza de los Granger, así los llamaban. Borrachos y fulanas, todos ellos.

¡Pero yo no soy así! Aquel silencioso grito surgía en el interior de Hermione algunas veces, pero siempre lo contenía. ¿Por qué la gente no veía nada más detrás de aquel apellido? Ella no se pintaba ni se ponía ropa demasiado corta o ajustada como hacían Jane y Lavander; ella no bebía, ni andaba por tugurios tratando de ligar con cualquier cosa que llevara pantalones. Vestía ropa barata y mal confeccionada, pero siempre iba limpia. Jamás se perdía un día de clase, si podía evitarlo, y sacaba buenas notas. Ansiaba respetabilidad, quería poder entrar en una tienda sin que las dependientas la observasen como halcones sólo porque formaba parte de aquella gentuza de los Granger y todo el mundo sabía que eran capaces de dejar a cualquiera en pelotas. No quería que la gente hiciera comentarios a sus espaldas cada vez que la veían.

A ello no ayudaba el hecho de que físicamente se pareciera más a Jane que Lavander. Hermione, poseía la misma cabellera abundante y chocolate, vibrante como una llama, la misma piel de porcelana, los mismos pómulos y los mismos ojos, avellana y exóticos. Su rostro no lucía tanta de proporciones como el de Jane, sino que era más delgado, de mandíbula más cuadrada, y con una boca igual de generosa pero no tan llena. Jane era voluptuosa; Hermione era más alta y más esbelta, su cuerpo tenía una constitución más delicada. Por fin le habían crecido los pechos, firmes e insinuantes, pero Lavander a la misma edad llevaba ya un sujetador dos tallas mayor que el suyo.

Como se parecía a Jane, por lo visto la gente esperaba que actuase como ella también, y sin embargo nunca miraban más allá. La juzgaban por el mismo rasero que al resto de la familia.

—Pero algún día me marcharé, Scottie -dijo suavemente-. Ya lo verás.

Él no reaccionó a aquellas palabras, sino que se limitó a acariciar la rejilla. Como siempre, cada vez que necesitaba animarse un poco, pensaba en Draco. Sus dolorosos sentimientos hacia él no habían disminuido en los tres años que habían transcurrido desde la vez en que lo vio haciendo el amor con Astoria, sino que se habían intensificado conforme fue madurando. La asombrosa alegría con que lo contemplaba cuando tenía once años había crecido y cambiado, igual que le había ocurrido a ella misma. Ahora, cuando pensaba en él, se mezclaban las sensaciones físicas con las románticas en vivo contraste, y, dado el modo en que se había criado, los detalles eran mucho más nítidos y más explícitos de lo que cabría esperar en el caso de otras niñas de catorce años.

Sus sueños no tomaban el color sólo de lo que la rodeaba; el día en que vio a Draco con Astoria Greengrass -actualmente Astoria Goyle había proporcionado una gran cantidad de conocimientos sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. En realidad no le había visto los genitales, porque al principio estaba vuelto de espaldas a ella y cuando se situó encima las piernas de los dos amantes le habían estorbado la visión. Pero eso no importaba mucho, porque sabía cómo eran. No sólo llevaba toda la vida cuidando a Scottie, sino que su padre, y también Russ y Nicky, cuando estaban borrachos, tenían tantas probabilidades de no ser capaces de desabrocharse los pantalones y echar una meada delante de los escalones de la entrada como de usar el cuarto de baño.

Pero Hermione conocía detalles suficientes del cuerpo de Draco para excitar sus sueños. Sabía cuán musculosas eran aquellas largas piernas, y que en ellas le crecía un vello negro. Sabía que sus nalgas eran pequeñas, redondas y prietas, y que tenía dos preciosos lunares gemelos justo encima.

Sabía que sus hombros eran anchos y poderosos, que su espalda era larga y con el hueco de la columna vertebral profundamente marcado entre las gruesas capas de músculos. En su ancho pecho tenía una ligera capa de vello negro.

Sabía que hacía el amor en francés, con voz profunda, en tono suave y arrullador. Había seguido su carrera en la Durmstrang con secreto orgullo. Acababa de graduarse con excelentes calificaciones, con el ojo puesto en hacerse cargo algún día de las propiedades de los Malfoy. Aunque era muy bueno en Quidditch, no había querido hacer carrera como profesional, y en vez de eso había regresado a su casa para empezar a ayudar a Lucius.

Ahora podría verlo ocasionalmente durante todo el año, en lugar de sólo durante el verano y las vacaciones.

Por desgracia, Pansy también había vuelto a casa definitivamente y estaba tan rencorosa como siempre. El resto del mundo era simplemente despectivo, pero Mónica odiaba activamente a toda persona que llevase el apellido Granger. Sin embargo, Hermione no podía censurarla, y a veces incluso la comprendía. Nadie había dicho nunca que Lucius Malfoy no fuera buen padre; amaba a sus dos hijos y ellos lo amaban a él. ¿Cómo se sentiría Pansy al oír a la gente hablar del lío que tenía Lucius con Jane desde hacía tanto tiempo, sabiendo que él era abiertamente infiel a su madre?

Cuando era más pequeña, Hermione había fantaseado con la idea de que Lucius también fuera padre suyo; Amos no tenía ningún papel en aquella fantasía. Lucius era alto, rubio y excitante, su rostro delgado se parecía tanto al de Draco que, fuera como fuese, no podía odiarlo. Siempre había sido amable con ella, con todos los hijos de Jane, pero a veces hacía un esfuerzo especial por hablar con Hermione y en una o dos ocasiones le había comprado algún pequeño detalle. Probablemente era porque se parecía a Jane, pensó Hermione. Si Lucius fuera su padre, Draco sería su hermano y ella podría idolatrarlo de cerca, vivir en la misma casa con él. Aquellas fantasías siempre la hacían sentirse culpable por Amos, y entonces procuraba estar de lo más amable con él para compensarlo. Sin embargo, últimamente se alegraba muchísimo de que Lucius no fuese su padre, porque ya no quería ser hermana de Draco.

Quería casarse con él.

La más íntima de sus fantasías era tan sorprendente que a veces la dejaba atónita el hecho de que se atreviese siquiera a soñar apuntando tan alto. ¿Un Malfoy casado con una Granger? ¿Una Granger poniendo el pie en aquella mansión centenaria? Todos los antepasados de los Malfoy se levantarían de sus tumbas para expulsar a la intrusa. Los parroquianos quedarían horrorizados. Pero continuaba soñando. Soñaba con vestirse de blanco, con recorrer el ancho pasillo de la iglesia mientras Draco la esperaba en el altar y se volvía para mirarla con aquellos ojos oscuros de pesados párpados y expresión intensa y deseosa, sólo para ella. Soñaba con que la tomaba en brazos y cruzaba con ella el umbral de la casa -no la casa de los Malfoy, no podía imaginar tal cosa, sino otra que fuera sólo de ellos dos, tal vez una cabaña donde pasar la luna de miel- y la llevaba hasta una gran cama que los estaba aguardando. Se imaginaba tendida debajo de él, rodeándolo con sus piernas igual que había visto hacer a Astoria, lo imaginaba moviéndose, oía su voz seductora susurrarle al oído palabras de amor en francés. Sabía lo que hacían hombres y mujeres cuando estaban juntos, sabía dónde pondría él su cosa, aunque no pudiera imaginarse qué sensación le produciría.

Lavander decía que era una sensación maravillosa, lo mejor del mundo... Scottie lanzó un penetrante aullido que sacó a Hermione de su ensoñación. Soltó la patata que estaba troceando y se puso de pie de repente, porque Scottie no lloraba a menos que se hubiera hecho daño. Estaba de pie, inmóvil, junto a la rejilla, sosteniéndose el dedo. Hermione lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó hasta la mesa para sentarse con él en las rodillas y examinarle la mano. Tenía un rasguño pequeño pero profundo en la punta del dedo índice; probablemente había pasado la mano por un agujero de la rejilla y se había clavado el alambre roto. De la minúscula herida había brotado una única gota de sangre.

—Vamos, vamos, no pasa nada -lo consoló abrazándolo y secándole las lágrimas-. Te pondré una tirita y se curará. A ti te gustan las tiritas.

Así era. Cada vez que Scottie se hacía un arañazo que necesitaba un vendaje, Hermione terminaba poniéndole tiritas por todas partes en los brazos y las piernas, porque el niño no dejaba de insistir hasta gastar todas las que hubiera en la caja. Hermione había aprendido a sacar la mayoría de las tiritas y esconderlas, de modo que sólo quedasen dos o tres que Scottie pudiera ver.

Le lavó el dedo y sacó la caja de la balda superior, donde la guardaba para mantenerla fuera de su alcance. La carita redonda del niño resplandecía de placer mientras le ofrecía el dedo. Con gran teatralidad, Hermione aplicó la tirita a la herida. Scottie se inclinó hacia adelante y miró el interior de la caja abierta, y a continuación soltó un gruñido y tendió la otra mano.

—También te has hecho daño en ésta? ¡Pobre manita! -Le besó la mano pequeña y regordeta y le puso una tirita en el dorso. El niño se inclinó y observó de nuevo el interior de la caja, y mostró una ancha sonrisa al tiempo que levantaba la pierna derecha.

—¡Cielo santo! ¡Te has hecho daño por todas partes! -exclamó Hermione, y le puso otra tirita en la rodilla. Scottie examinó la caja otra vez, pero ya estaba vacía. Satisfecho, regresó trotando a la puerta y Hermione volvió a ocuparse de la cena. Con los largos días de verano, a las ocho y media era sólo el atardecer, pero para las ocho de aquella tarde Scottie estaba ya cansado y dando cabezadas. Hermione lo bañó y lo acostó, y le acarició un momento el cabello con el corazón encogido por la pena. Era un niño tan dulce, ajeno a los problemas de salud que le impedirían llegar a hacerse adulto.

A las nueve y media oyó que llegaba Amos en su vieja camioneta, que traqueteaba y escupía por el tubo de escape. Acudió a soltar el pestillo de la rejilla para dejarlo entrar. El olor a whisky penetró con él, un tufo purulento de color amarillo verdoso. Tropezó al llegar al Umbral y se enderezó con esfuerzo.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? -graznó en aquel tono mezquino y desagradable que empleaba siempre que bebía, lo cual sucedía la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Salió hace un par de horas.

Avanzó dando tumbos hacia la mesa. Lo desigual del suelo hacía que sus pasos fueran mucho más arriesgados.

—Maldita zorra -musitó-. Nunca está aquí. Anda siempre meneando el trasero delante de ese novio rico que tiene. Nunca está aquí para hacerme la cena. Así, ¿cómo va a comer un hombre?-rugió de pronto, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

—La cena ya está hecha, papá -dijo Hermione en voz baja, con la esperanza de que el rugido no despertase a Scottie-. Voy a servirte un plato.

—No quiero comer nada -replicó él, tal como Hermione esperaba. Cuando bebía, nunca quería comer, sólo beber más.

—¿Hay algo de beber en esta maldita casa? -Se incorporó tambaleándose y empezó a abrir las puertas de los armarios y a cerrarlas violentamente cuando no encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

Hermione se movió deprisa.

—Hay una botella en el dormitorio de los chicos. Voy por ella.

No quería que Amos entrase allí a trompicones, maldiciendo y probablemente vomitando, y despertase a Scottie. Entró como un rayo en la pequeña habitación a oscuras y buscó a ciegas debajo del colchón de Nick hasta que su mano topó con un vidrio frío. Sacó la botella y regresó corriendo a la cocina. Sólo estaba llena hasta menos de la mitad, pero cualquier cosa serviría para aplacar a su padre. Quitó el tapón de rosca y tendió la botella a Amos.

—Aquí tienes, papá.

—Buena chica -repuso él, mientras se llevaba la botella a la boca con expresión satisfecha-. Eres una buena chica, Hermione, no una puta como tu madre y tu hermana.

—No hables así de ellas -protestó Hermione, incapaz de escuchar. Una cosa era saberlo, y otra muy distinta hablar de ello. Como si él pudiera arrojar la primera piedra.

—¡Hablo como me da la maldita gana! -estalló Amos-. No me repliques, niña, o te doy una paliza.

—No te estaba replicando, papá. -Mantuvo el tono calmado, pero por prudencia se situó fuera de su alcance. Si no podía alcanzarla, no podría golpearla. Era propenso a arrojar alguna cosa pero ella era rápida y sus proyectiles rara vez le acertaban.

—Menudos hijos me ha dado ésa -dijo con desprecio-. Russ y Nick son los únicos a los que puedo soportar. Lavander es una puta como su madre, tú eres una listilla remilgada, y el último es un maldito idiota.

Hermione mantuvo la cabeza girada para que su padre no pudiera ver las lágrimas que le arrasaban los ojos. Se sentó en el raído y hundido sofá y empezó a doblar la ropa que había lavado aquel día. De nada servía hacer ver a Amos que la había herido. Si alguna vez olía la sangre, pasaba a matar, y cuanto más borracho estaba, más cruel se volvía. Lo mejor era no hacerle caso. Al igual que todos los borrachos, se distraía fácilmente, y Hermione se imaginó que de todos modos pronto se quedaría dormido.

No sabía por qué le hacía daño aquello. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sentir nada por Amos, ni siquiera miedo. Ciertamente, allí no había nada que amar, el hombre que había sido hacía mucho que había quedado destruido por incontables botellas de whisky. Si alguna vez había mostrado alguna esperanza, ésta ya había desaparecido para cuando nació Hermione, pero por alguna razón ella pensaba que siempre había sido muy parecido como era ahora. Simplemente, era de esa clase de personas que siempre culpaban a los demás de sus problemas en lugar de hacer algo por corregirlos.

En ocasiones, cuando estaba sobrio, Hermione creía comprender por qué Jane se había sentido atraída por él en otro tiempo. Amos tenía una estatura un poco superior a la media y un cuerpo fibroso que nunca había criado grasa. Conservaba el cabello oscuro, si bien ya clareando un poco en la coronilla, e incluso se podría decir que era un hombre apuesto... cuando no estaba bebido.

Borracho, como estaba ahora, sin afeitar y con el pelo revuelto y colgando en mechones sucios, los ojos enrojecidos y enturbiados por el alcohol y el rostro congestionado, no había en él nada de atractivo. Llevaba la ropa sucia y llena de lamparones, y olía que daba asco. A juzgar por la acidez de su aliento, había vomitado por lo menos una vez, y las manchas que llevaba en la parte delantera de los pantalones indicaban que no había tenido el debido cuidado al orinar.

Se terminó la botella en silencio y después eructó sonoramente.

—Tengo que ir a mear -anunció, y acto seguido se incorporó con pie inseguro y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la casa. Los movimientos de Hermione eran medidos, sus manos no temblaron en ningún momento mientras escuchaba el chorrito de orina repiquetear contra los escalones de la entrada, para que todo el que viniera a casa esa noche lo pisara al entrar. Lo primero que haría por la mañana sería limpiar el suelo.

Amos regresó al interior de la casa tambaleándose. No se había subido la cremallera de los pantalones, pero al menos no había dejado a la vista su sexo.

—Me voy a la cama -dijo, dirigiéndose a la habitación de atrás. Hermione observó cómo daba un traspié y se enderezaba de nuevo sujetándose con la mano al marco de la puerta. No se desvistió, sino que se desplomó sobre la cama tal como estaba. Cuando Jane llegase a casa y se encontrase con Amos atravesado en la cama con aquella ropa sucia, armaría una bronca y despertaría a todo el mundo.

En cuestión de minutos, los profundos ronquidos de Amos levantaban eco por toda la atestada chabola.

Hermione se levantó inmediatamente y fue al colgadizo que habían construido en la parte trasera, el cual compartía con Lavander. Sólo Amos y Jane tenían una cama como Dios manda; el resto dormía en jergones. Encendió la luz, una bombilla desnuda que despidió una luz hiriente, y se puso rápidamente el camisón. A continuación, sacó su libro de debajo del colchón. Ahora que Scottie estaba acostado y Amos durmiendo la borrachera, a lo mejor disponía de un par de horas de tranquilidad antes de que llegase nadie más. Amos era siempre el primero en llegar a casa, pero también era el primero que se levantaba.

Había aprendido a no vacilar cuando se le presentaba una oportunidad para disfrutar, sino a aprovecharla. En su vida había demasiado pocas para dejarlas pasar sin saborearlas. Adoraba los libros y leía cualquier cosa que cayese en sus manos. Había algo mágico en la manera en que podían hilvanarse las palabras para crear todo un mundo nuevo. Mientras leía podía abandonar aquella atestada chabola y viajar a mundos llenos de emoción, belleza y amor. Cuando leía, en su mente era otra persona, alguien que merecía la pena, en lugar de un miembro de aquella gentuza de los Granger.

No obstante, había aprendido a no leer delante de su padre ni de los chicos porque, como mínimo, se burlaban de ella. Cualquiera de ellos, con su estilo más ruin, lo más probable era que le arrancara el libro de las manos y lo tirara al fuego, o por la taza del wáter, y que se riera a carcajadas como si los frenéticos esfuerzos de Hermione por salvarlo fueran lo más gracioso que hubiera visto jamás. Jane gruñía por el hecho de que ella desperdiciara el tiempo leyendo en vez de hacer las labores de la casa, pero no le hacía nada al libro en sí. Lavander se reía de ella a veces, pero de forma despreocupada e impaciente. No entendía para nada por qué Hermione prefería enterrar la nariz en un libro en lugar de salir a divertirse un poco.

Aquellos preciosos momentos de soledad, en los que podía leer en paz, eran para Hermione lo mejor del día, a no ser que tuviera la suerte de ver a Draco. A veces pensaba que si no pudiera leer, ni siquiera durante unos minutos, se volvería loca y empezaría a chillar, y ya no podría parar. Pero no importaba lo que hiciera su padre, no importaba lo que oyese decir acerca de su familia, no importaba lo que hubieran estado haciendo Russ y Nicky o lo débil que pareciera Scottie, mientras pudiese abrir un libro para perderse entre sus páginas.

Aquella noche disponía de más de unos minutos para leer, para perderse en las páginas de _Rebecca._ Se acomodó en su jergón y sacó la vela que guardaba debajo de la cama. La encendió, la situó convenientemente, en equilibrio sobre una caja de madera que había a la derecha del jergón, y se colocó de forma que la espalda le quedara apoyada contra la pared. La luz de la vela, aunque pequeña, bastaba para contrarrestar el fuerte brillo de la bombilla y le permitía leer sin forzar demasiado la vista. Uno de aquellos días, se prometió a si misma, se compraría una lámpara. Ya se la imaginaba, una auténtica lámpara para leer que proyectara una luz brillante y suave. Y también tendría una de esas almohadas en forma de cuña para recostarse.

Uno de aquellos días.

Era casi medianoche cuando se rindió y dejó de luchar contra los párpados que se le cerraban. Odiaba dejar de leer, pues no quería perder nada de aquel tiempo que tenía para ella misma, pero tenía tanto sueño que ya no se enteraba de lo que estaba leyendo, y desperdiciar la lectura se le antojaba mucho peor que desperdiciar el tiempo. Así que, con un suspiro, se levantó, volvió a guardar el libro en su escondite y después apagó la luz. Se metió ente las gastadas sábanas haciendo chirriar el jergón bajo su peso y sopló la llama de la vela.

Perversamente, en aquella súbita oscuridad, el sueño no venía. Dio vueltas en el delgado jergón y se dejó llevar por una semifantasía, dormida a medias, en la que volvió a vivir el tenso y misterioso romance M libro que estaba leyendo. Supo de manera instantánea el momento en que Russ y Nicky llegaron a casa, cerca de la una. Entraron tambaleándose, sin el menor esfuerzo por no hacer ruido, riendo a carcajadas por algo que habían hecho aquella noche sus amigotes de copas. Los dos eran todavía menores de edad, pero una cosita tan insignificante como una ley nunca se ponía por medio cuando un Granger quería hacer algo. Los chicos no podían ir a moteles de carretera, pero había otros muchos lugares en los que podían emborracharse, y se los conocían todos. A veces robaban la bebida, otras veces pagaban a alguien para que se la comprara, en cuyo caso robaban el dinero. Ninguno de los dos tenía trabajo, ni de media jornada ni de otra clase, porque nadie quería contratarlos. De todos era sabido que los chicos de los Granger eran capaces de desvalijar a cualquiera.

—El tonto de Poss -reía Nicky-. ¡Buuum!

Aquello fue suficiente para que Russ estallase en risotadas y alaridos. De los fragmentos incoherentes que Hermione acertó a oír, evidentemente «el tonto de Poss», fuera quien fuera, se había asustado por algo que había provocado el ruido de una fuerte explosión. Por lo visto, a los chicos les resultaba muy gracioso, pero probablemente por la mañana ya no se acordarían de ello.

Despertaron a Scottie, y Hermione lo oyó gemir, pero no lloró, de modo que no se levantó de la cama. No le habría gustado entrar en el dormitorio de los chicos en camisón -de hecho, se habría muerto de miedo-, pero lo habría hecho si hubieran asustado a Scottie y lo hubieran hecho llorar.

Pero Nicky dijo:

—Cállate y vuelve a dormirte -y Scottie guardó silencio otra vez. Al cabo de unos minutos estaban todos dormidos y un coro de ronquidos subía y bajaba en la oscuridad.

Media hora después llegó Lavander. No hizo ruido, o por lo menos intentó no hacerlo, andando de puntillas con los zapatos en la mano. La acompañaba un tufo a cerveza y a sexo, todo mezclado en un remolino amarillo, rojo y pardo. No se molestó en desvestirse, sino que se dejó caer en su jergón y exhaló un profundo suspiro, casi como un ronroneo.

—¿Estás despierta, Faith? -preguntó al cabo de unos instantes con voz turbia.

—Sí.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Deberías haber venido conmigo. Me he divertido horrores. -Aquella última frase tenía un deje de sensualidad-. No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo, hermanita.

—Entonces no me lo estoy perdiendo, ¿no? -susurró Hermione, y Lavander soltó una risita. Hermione se adormeció ligeramente a la espera de oír el coche de Renee para cerciorarse de que todos estaban a salvo en casa. Dos veces se despertó con un sobresalto, preguntándose si Jane habría conseguido entrar sin despertarla, y se levantó para mirar por la ventana a ver si estaba allí su coche. Pero no estaba.

Aquella noche Jane no volvió a casa.

* * *

 **Esta vez nos toco conocer más a los Granger ¿Quién no ama a Scottie? ¡Es un niño adorable!  
No sé ustedes pero Jane es la que menos me agrada de todos... bueno igual Lavander hasta el momento. ¡No desesperen! Pronto veremos a nuestro adorado Draco Malfoy. Los mensajitos son bienvenidos, gracias a _Tonya_ y a _Carolinavnzla._**


	3. Lo inevitable

_**Esta historia no me pertenece es de la maravillosa Linda Howard y los personajes de nuestra bella JK Rowling.**_

 **•** **Capítulo 3: Lo inevitable.**

* * *

—Papá no vino a casa anoche.

Pansy estaba de pie Junto a la ventana del comedor, con el rostro contraído por la vergüenza. Draco continuaba desayunando; no había muchas cosas que pudieran quitarle el apetito. De modo que aquélla era la razón por la que Pansy se había levantado tan temprano, porque por regla general no se movía de la cama hasta las diez o más. ¿Qué habría hecho? ¿Esperar hasta que Lucius volviera a casa? Suspirando, se preguntó qué pensaría Pansy que podía hacer él acerca del modo en que pasaba el tiempo su padre. ¿Mandarlo a la cama sin cenar? No recordaba ninguna época en la que Lucius no hubiera tenido una querida, aunque Jane Granger ciertamente tenía mucho más poder de permanencia que el resto.

A su madre, Narcissa, no le importaba en absoluto dónde pasaba la noche Lucius, siempre que no fuera con ella, y simplemente fingía que las aventuras de su marido no existían. Como a Narcissa no le importaba, a Draco tampoco. Habría sido distinto si Narcissa se sintiera afligida, pero ése no era precisamente el caso. No era que no quisiera a Lucius; Draco suponía que sí lo amaba, a su manera. Pero es que a Narcissa claramente le desagradaba el sexo, le desagradaba que la tocasen, aunque fuera por casualidad. Para Lucius, tener una amante era la mejor solución de todas. No trataba mal a Narcissa, y aunque jamás se molestaba en esconder sus aventuras, la postura de ella como esposa era segura.

Era un arreglo muy a la antigua que tenían sus padres, aunque a Draco no le gustaría nada tener algo así cuando por fin decidiera casarse, pero les convenía a ambos. Sin embargo, Pansy nunca había podido verlo de aquella manera. Se sentía dolorosamente protectora con Narcissa, pues estaba unida a ella de una forma en que Draco jamás podría estarlo, e imaginaba que Narcissa se sentía humillada y herida por las aventuras de su marido. Al mismo tiempo, Pansy adoraba a su padre y nunca era tan feliz como cuando él le prestaba atención. En su mente se hacía una idea de cómo tenían que ser las familias, estrechamente unidas y amorosas, siempre apoyándose entre sí, los padres entregados el uno al otro, y llevaba toda la vida tratando de que su familia encajase con aquella idea.

—¿Lo sabe mamá? -preguntó Draco con calma, y se abstuvo de preguntarle a Pansy si de verdad creía que a Narcissa iba a importarle algo si lo supiera. A veces sentía lástima de su hermana, pero también la quería y no trataba deliberadamente de hacerle daño. Pansy sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Aún no se ha levantado.

—Entonces, ¿de qué sirve preocuparse? Para cuando se levante, cuando llegue papá ella creerá que regresa de algún sitio a donde habrá ido esta mañana.

—¡Pero ha estado con ésa! -Pansy se volvió para mirar a Draco con los ojos inundados de lágrimas-. Con esa Granger.

—Tú no lo sabes. Puede que se haya pasado la noche jugando al póker. -A Lucius le gustaba jugar al póker, pero Draco dudaba que los naipes tuvieran algo que ver con su ausencia. Conocía a su padre, y lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que era mucho más probable que hubiera pasado la noche con Jane Granger o con alguna otra mujer que le hubiera llamado la atención. Jane era una necia si creía que Lucius le era más fiel a ella que a su esposa.

—¿Tú crees? -preguntó Pansy, ansiosa de creer cualquier excusa que no fuera la más probable.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible. -También era posible que un día un meteoro se estrellase contra la casa, pero no era muy probable. Se bebió lo que le quedaba del café y empujó hacia atrás su silla. —Cuando llegue, dile que he ido a Londres a inspeccionar la propiedad de la que estuvimos hablando. Estaré de vuelta a las tres, como muy tarde.

Como su hermana seguía pareciendo tan desamparada, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un apretón. Por algún motivo Pansy había nacido sin la decisión ni la arrogante seguridad del resto de la familia. Hasta Narcissa, por muy distante que se mostrara, siempre sabía exactamente lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo. Pansy siempre parecía desvalida frente a las fuertes personalidades de los demás miembros de su familia. Enterró la cabeza en el hombro de Draco durante unos instantes, igual que hacía cuando era pequeña y acudía corriendo a su hermano mayor cada vez que pasaba algo malo y Lucius no estaba allí para arreglar las cosas. Aunque él le llevaba sólo dos años, siempre se había mostrado protector con ella, e incluso desde niño sabía que su hermana carecía de la fortaleza interior que poseía él.

—¿Y qué hago si en realidad ha estado con esa fulana? -preguntó Pansy con la voz amortiguada contra el hombro de Draco.

Éste procuró reprimir su impaciencia, pero se le filtró algo en el tono de voz.

—No harás nada. No es asunto tuyo.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, herida, y se lo quedó mirando con un gesto de reproche.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Estoy preocupada por él!

—Ya lo sé. -Draco consiguió dulcificar el tono.— Pero es una pérdida de tiempo, y él no va a darte las gracias.

—¡Tú siempre te pones de su parte, porque eres igual que él! -Las lágrimas ya le resbalaban lentamente por las mejillas, y se volvió de espaldas. — Seguro que esa propiedad de Londres resulta que tiene dos piernas y un par de tetas grandes. Pues nada, ¡que te diviertas!

—Así lo haré -repuso Draco con ironía. Era verdad que iba a ver una propiedad; lo que haría después era otra historia. Era un hombre joven, sano y fuerte, con un impulso sexual que no había dado señales de ir a menos desde su adolescencia. Era una quemazón constante en el vientre, un dolor hambriento en los testículos. Era lo bastante afortunado de poder tener mujeres para calmar aquel apetito, y lo bastante cínico para darse cuenta de que el dinero de su familia contribuía mucho a su éxito sexual.

No le importaba cuáles fueran los motivos de la mujer, si venía a él porque le gustaba y disfrutaba de su cuerpo o si tenía el ojo puesto en la cuenta bancaria de los Malfoy. Las razones no importaban, pues lo único que quería era tener a su lado un cuerpo suave y cálido que absorbiese su impetuoso deseo sexual y le diera satisfacción durante un tiempo. Nunca había amado a una mujer, pero estaba claro que amaba el sexo, amaba todo lo que tenía que ver con él: los olores, las sensaciones, los sonidos. En particular, lo maravillaba su momento favorito, el instante de la penetración, cuando notaba la ligera resistencia del cuerpo de la mujer a la presión que ejercía él, y luego la aceptación, la sensación de ser absorbido y rodeado por carne caliente, tensa, húmeda.

¡Dios, aquello -era maravilloso! Siempre ponía sumo cuidado en protegerse contra embarazos no deseados y usaba un condón aunque la mujer dijera que estaba tomando la píldora, porque sabía que las mujeres mentían en cosas como ésas y un hombre inteligente no debía correr riesgos.

No lo sabía con seguridad, pero sospechaba que Pansy aún era virgen. Aunque era mucho más emocional que Narcissa, todavía había en ella algo de su madre, una especie de profundo

distanciamiento que hasta el momento no había permitido que se le acercara demasiado ningún hombre. Era una extraña mezcla de las personalidades de sus padres, había recibido una parte del frío distanciamiento de Narcissa pero nada de su seguridad en sí misma, y otra parte de la naturaleza emocional de Lucius sin su intensa sexualidad. Por otro lado, Draco poseía la sexualidad de su padre atemperada por el control de Narcissa. A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba el sexo, no era esclavo de su polla como lo era Lucius. Él sabía cuándo y cómo decir no. Además, gracias a Dios, por lo -visto él tenía más sensatez eligiendo mujeres que su padre.

Tiró de un mechón del pelo oscuro de Pansy.

—Voy a llamar a Severus, a ver si sabe dónde está papá. -Severus Snape, un abogado de Hogsmeade, era el mejor amigo de Lucius.

Los labios de Pansy temblaron, pero sonrió a través de las lágrimas.

—Él irá a buscar a papá y le dirá que venga a casa.

Draco soltó un resoplido. Resultaba increíble que su hermana hubiera llegado a los veinte sin haber aprendido absolutamente nada de los hombres.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, pero puede que así te quedes tranquila.

Tenía la intención de decirle a Pansy que Lucius se encontraba en una partida de Póker, aunque Snape supiera hasta el número de habitación del motel donde Lucius estaba pasando la mañana follando. Fue al estudio desde el que Lucius atendía la mirída de intereses financieros de los Malfoy y en el que él mismo estaba aprendiendo a atenderlos. A Draco lo fascinaban las complejidades de los negocios y las finanzas, tanto que voluntariamente había dejado pasar la oportunidad de jugar al Quidditch como profesional para zambullirse de cabeza en el mundo de los negocios. No había supuesto un gran sacrificio para él; sabía que era lo bastante bueno para jugar como profesional, porque habían observado su rendimiento, pero también sabía que no tenía madera para ser una estrella. Si hubiera dedicado su vida al Quidditch, habría jugado durante ocho años o así, eso si hubiera tenido la suerte de no lesionarse, y habría ganado un sueldo bueno pero no espectacular. Al final, lo que pesaba más era que, por mucho que le gustase los partidos, amaba más los negocios. Aquél era un juego al que podía jugar durante mucho más tiempo que el Quidditch, además de ganar muchísimo más dinero, y era una pelea entre iguales.

Aunque a Lucius le habría estallado el pecho de orgullo al ver a su hijo como profesional del deporte, Draco opinaba que en cierto modo se había sentido aliviado al ver que elegía regresar a casa. En los pocos meses que habían transcurrido desde que el rubio se graduó, su padre no había hecho otra cosa que llenarle la cabeza de conocimientos sobre los negocios, material que no podía encontrarse en un libro de texto.

Draco pasó los dedos por la madera pulimentada del gran escritorio. Había una enorme fotografía de Narcissa en un rincón del mismo, rodeada de fotos más pequeñas de él y de Pansy en diversas etapas de su crecimiento, como una reina con sus súbditos reunidos a su alrededor. La mayoría de la gente habría pensado que era una madre con sus hijos pegados a la falda, pero Narcissa no era maternal en lo más mínimo. El sol matinal iluminaba de costado la foto y resaltaba detalles que por lo general pasaban inadvertidos, y Draco se detuvo a mirar la imagen fija del rostro de su madre.

Era una mujer muy guapa, aunque poseía un tipo de belleza muy diferente al de Jane Granger.

Jane era el sol, caliente, audaz y brillante, mientras que Narcissa era la luna, distante y fría. Tenía un cabello oscuro, abundante y sedoso, que llevaba peinado en un sofisticado moño, y unos encantadores ojos azules que no había heredado ninguno de sus hijos. No era criolla francesa, sino llanamente americana vieja; algunos parroquianos se habían preguntado si Lucius Malfoy no se habría casado con alguien inferior. Pero ella había resultado ser más regia de lo que podría haberlo sido ninguna criolla nacida para ese papel, y aquellas antiguas dudas habían quedado olvidadas hacía ya mucho tiempo. Lo único que quedaba era el nombre propio de él, que era una tradición de la familia de ella, pero como hacía mucho que había sido acortado a Draco, la mayoría de la gente creía que lo habían elegido por el padre del chico.

Sobre el escritorio estaba la agenda de citas de Lucius, abierta. Draco apoyó una cadera contra la mesa y recorrió con la vista las citas que había apuntadas para aquel día. Su padre tenía una reunión con Sr. Zabini, el banquero, a las diez. Por primera vez, Draco sintió una punzada de inquietud. Lucius nunca había permitido que sus mujeres interfirieran en sus negocios, y jamás acudía a una cita sin afeitar y sin haberse puesto ropa limpia.

Enseguida marcó el número de Severus Snape, y su secretaria respondió al primer timbrazo.

—Snape y Dumbledore, abogados.

—Buenos días, Minerva. ¿Ha llegado ya Severus?

—Por supuesto -repuso ella con buen humor, pues había reconocido inmediatamente el distintivo tono grave de Draco, semejante al terciopelo. — Ya sabes cómo es. Haría falta un terremoto para que no entrase por la puerta al dar las nueve. Espera un momento, voy a llamarlo.

Draco oyó el chasquido de la llamada en espera, pero conocía a Minerva demasiado bien para pensar que estaba hablando con Snape por el interfono. Había estado en aquella oficina muy a menudo, tanto de niño como de hombre, y sabía que la única ocasión en la que Minerva usaba el interfono era cuando había delante un desconocido. La mayoría de las veces se limitaba a girarse en su silla y levantar la voz, ya que el despacho de Snape estaba justo a su espalda, con la puerta abierta. Draco sonrió al recordar cómo Lucius reía a carcajadas al contarle que Snape había intentado una vez que Minerva adoptase una actitud más formal, más propia de un bufete de abogados. El pobre Snape, tan poco severo, no tenía la menor posibilidad de vencer a su secretaria. Ésta, sintiéndose ofendida, se volvió tan fría que la oficina se congeló.

En lugar del habitual «Severus» empezó a llamarlo «Señor Snape» cada vez que se dirigía a él, utilizaba siempre el interfono, y la cómoda camaradería que había entre are ambos se esfumó. Cuando él se paraba delante de la mesa de ella para charlar, Minerva se levantaba para ir al cuarto de baño. Todos los pequeños detalles de los que en otro tiempo se había ocupado como algo normal, quitándole a Severus una buena parte de trabajo, ahora así aparecían amontonados sobre la mesa de él. Severus empezó a llegar más temprano y salir más tarde, mientras que Minerva de pronto pasó a va tener un horario de lo más preciso. No cabía pensar en sustituirla; las secretarias de bufete no eran fáciles de encontrar en Hogsmeade. Al cabo de dos semanas, Severus se había rendido humildemente, y desde entonces Minerva le hablaba a voces a través de la puerta del despacho.

La línea telefónica chasqueó de nuevo cuando Severus cogió el auricular. Por el hilo sonó su forma de hablar tranquila y bonachona.

—Buenos días, Draco.— Hoy has madrugado, según parece.

—No tanto. -Siempre madrugaba más que su padre, pero la mayoría de la gente suponía era que, de tal palo, tal astilla-. Voy a ir a Londres a echar un vistazo a una propiedad. Severus, ¿sabes tú dónde está mi padre?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio al otro extremo del cable.

—No, no lo sé. -Otra breve pausa de cautela-. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Anoche no vino a casa, y hoy a las diez tiene una cita con Zabini.

—Maldición -dijo Severus suavemente, pero Draco percibió el tono de alarma en su voz.— Dios, no creía que él fuera a... ¡Maldita sea!

—Severus. -El tono de Draco era duro y afilado como el acero, y cortaba el silencio-. ¿Oué está pasando?

—Draco, te juro que no pensaba que fuera a hacerlo -dijo Severus afligido-. Puede que no lo haya hecho. Puede que se haya quedado dormido.

—Que no haya hecho ¿qué?-Lo mencionó en un par de ocasiones, pero sólo cuando estaba bebido. Te juro que jamás pensé que hablara en serio. Dios, ¿cómo podía ser?

El plástico del auricular crujió bajo la mano de Draco.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A dejar a tu madre. -Severus tragó saliva de forma audible, con un sonido seco-. Y fugarse con Jane Granger.

Con mucha suavidad, Draco volvió a dejar el auricular en su sitio. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos contemplando el aparato. No podía ser... Lucius no podía haber hecho semejante cosa. ¿Por qué habría de hacerla? ¿Por qué escaparse con Jane cuando podía acostarse con ella, y de hecho lo hacía, cada vez que se le antojase? Severus tenía que estar equivocado. Lucius jamás abandonaría a sus hijos ni su negocio... Sin embargo, se sintió aliviado cuando él escogió rechazar el Quidditch profesional y le impartió un curso acelerado sobre cómo dirigirlo todo. Por espacio de varios instantes de aturdimiento, Draco permaneció atontado por la sensación de incredulidad, pero era demasiado realista para que dicho estado le durase mucho. La sensación de entumecimiento comenzó a ceder, y una rabia intensa vino a llenar el hueco que aquél había dejado. Se movió igual que una serpiente atacando, agarró el teléfono y lo lanzó por la ventana, haciendo pedazos el cristal y provocando que varias personas acudieran de inmediato al estudio a ver qué había pasado.

Todo el mundo durmió hasta muy tarde excepto Hermione y Scottie, y Hermione salió de la chabola en cuanto hubo dado de desayunar al niño y se lo llevó al arroyo para que pudiera chapotear en el agua e intentar atrapar pececillos. Jamás lo conseguía, pero le encantaba intentarlo. Hacía una mañana magnífica, el sol brillaba con fuerza a través de los árboles y arrancaba destellos al agua. Los aromas eran frescos y penetrantes, llenos de colores buenos y limpios que lavaban las acres miasmas del alcohol que aún percibía, exudadas por las cuatro personas que había dejado durmiendo tras los efectos de la pasada noche.

Esperar que Scottie no se mojara era como esperar que el sol saliera por el oeste. Cuando llegaron al arroyo le quitó la camisa y los pantalones y dejó que se metiera en el agua llevando sólo el pañal. Había traído otro seco para cambiarlo cuando volvieran a casa. Colgó con cuidado la ropa de unas ramas y seguidamente se metió en el arroyo para chapotear un poco y vigilar a Scottie. Si se le acercase una culebra, el niño no sabría que debía alarmarse. Hermione tampoco les tenía miedo, pero desde luego obraba con cautela.

Lo dejó jugar durante un par de horas y después tuvo que cogerlo en brazos y sacarlo del agua con gran pataleo y protestas por parte del pequeño.

—No puedes estar más en el agua -le explicó. —Mira, tienes los dedos de los pies arrugados como una pasa.

Se sentó en el suelo y le cambió el pañal, y a continuación lo vistió. Fue una tarea difícil, ya que Scottie no dejaba de retorcerse y de escapar de vuelta al agua.

—Vamos a buscar ardillas -le dijo Hermione-. ¿Ves alguna ardilla?

Distraído, el pequeño miró inmediatamente hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos por la emoción mientras trataba de descubrir ardillas entre los árboles. La castaña cogió su mano regordeta y lo condujo lentamente a través del bosque, por un sendero que serpenteaba en dirección a la chabola. Quizá para cuando hubieran regresado Jane ya estuviera en casa. Aunque no era la primera vez que su madre pasaba fuera toda la noche, aquello siempre inquietaba a Hermione. Lo tenía siempre en un rincón de su cabeza, pero vivía con el miedo constante de que Jane se marchara una noche y no regresara nunca. Hermione sabía, con amargo realismo, que si Jane conociera a un hombre que tuviera un poco de dinero y le prometiera cosas bonitas, se largaría sin pensarlo dos veces. Probablemente, lo único que la retenía en Hogsmeade era Lucius Malfoy y lo que éste podía darle. Si alguna vez Lucius la dejase, no se quedaría allí más que el tiempo necesario para hacer las maletas.

Scottie logró descubrir dos ardillas, una que correteaba por la rama de un árbol y otra que trepaba por un tronco, así que se sentía feliz de ir a donde Hermione lo llevase. Sin embargo, cuando tuvieron la chabola a la vista, el niño advirtió que regresaban a casa y empezó a proferir gruñidos de protesta y tirar hacia atrás en un intento de soltarse de la mano de su hermana.

—Para, Scottie -dijo Hermione al tiempo que lo sacaba a la fuerza de entre los árboles para salir al camino de tierra que llevaba hasta la chabola-. Ahora mismo no puedo seguir jugando contigo, tengo que hacer la colada. Pero te prometo que jugaremos a los coches cuando...

En eso, oyó a su espalda el rugido grave del motor de un automóvil, que iba aumentando de intensidad a medida que se acercaba, y su primer pensamiento de alivio fue: «Mamá está en casa». Pero lo que apareció al doblar la curva no fue el reluciente coche rojo de Jane, sino un Corvette negro descapotable, adquirido para sustituir al plateado que conducía Draco desde la escuela secundaria. Hermione se detuvo en seco, olvidándose de Scottie y de Jane, sintiendo que se le paraba el corazón y que luego empezaba a golpearle el pecho con tal fuerza que casi se sintió enferma. ¡Era Draco quien venía!

Estaba tan aturdida por la alegría que casi se olvidó de apartar a Scottie del camino y quedarse entre las hierbas de la cuneta. Draco, cantaba su corazón. Un leve temblor le empezó en las rodillas y le subió poco a poco por el cuerpo al pensar que de verdad iba a hablar con él de nuevo, aunque sólo fuera para musitar un saludo.

Clavó la mirada en él, absorbiendo todos los detalles, mientras lo veía acercarse. Aunque iba sentado detrás del volante y ella no alcanzaba a ver mucho, le pareció que estaba más delgado que cuando jugaba al fútbol y que llevaba el pelo un poco más largo. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran los mismos, oscuros como el pecado e igual de tentadores. Se posaron en ella durante unos segundos cuando el Corvette pasó por delante de donde se encontraban ella y Scottie, y la saludó cortésmente con una inclinación de cabeza.

Scottie se revolvió y tiró de la mano, fascinado por el hermoso automóvil. Le encantaba el coche de Jane, y Hermione tenía que vigilar para que no se acercase a él, porque a Jane la ponía enferma que el niño lo manosease y dejase las marcas de sus manitas en la pintura.

—Está bien -susurró Hermione, aún aturdida-. Vamos a ver ese coche tan bonito.

Volvieron a entrar en el camino y siguieron al Corvette, que ya se había detenido enfrente de la chabola. Draco se izó detrás del volante y pasó una pierna por encima de la puerta, después la otra, y salió del bajo automóvil igual que si éste fuera el cochecito de un bebé. Subió los dos escalones de la entrada, abrió de un tirón la puerta de rejilla y penetró en el interior de la vivienda. No había llamado a la puerta, pensó Hermione. Eso estaba mal. No había llamado.

Apretó el paso tirando de Scottie de tal modo que sus cortas piernas tuvieron que acelerar, y el niño lanzó un quejido de protesta. Se acordó de su corazón, y el terror le causó una punzada en el estómago. Enseguida se detuvo y se inclinó para tomar al niño en brazos.

—Lo siento, cariño, no pretendía hacerte correr.

Le dolía la espalda por el esfuerzo de cargar con el pequeño, pero no hizo caso y volvió a caminar deprisa. La grava rodaba inadvertida bajo sus pies descalzos y cada golpe de talón levantaba pequeñas nubes de polvo. El peso de Scottie parecía abrumarla, impedirle alcanzar La chabola. La sangre le batía en los oídos, y en el pecho le estaba doliendo una sensación de pánico que casi la asfixiaba.

Oyó un rugido débil y lejano que reconoció como la voz de su padre, amortiguada por el tono más grave de la de Draco. jadeante, imprimó mayor velocidad a sus piernas y por fin llegó a la chabola. La puerta de rejilla chirrió cuando la abrió de un tirón y entró a toda prisa en la casa, sólo para detenerse de golpe, parpadeando para adaptar los ojos a la penumbra. Se vio rodeada de gritos ininteligibles y maldiciones que le causaron la misma sensación que si estuviera atrapada en un túnel de pesadilla.

Tragando aire a borbotones, dejó a Scottie en el suelo. Asustado por los gritos, el pequeño se aferró a las piernas de su hermana y escondió la cara contra ella.

Cuando su vista se fue adaptando poco a poco y el estruendo de sus oídos empezó a disminuir, los gritos fueron cobrando sentido, y deseó que ojalá no fuera así. Draco había sacado a Amos de la cama y estaba arrastrándolo a la cocina. Amos chillaba y juraba, aferrado al marco de la puerta en un intento de frenar a Draco. Sin embargo, no tenía ninguna posibilidad frente a la fuerza de aquel joven furibundo, y lo único que podía hacer era procurar no perder el equilibrio mientras Draco lo empujaba hacia el centro de la habitación.

—¿Dónde está Jane? -ladró Draco, irguiéndose amenazador sobre Amos, que reaccionó encogiéndose.

Los ojos vidriosos de Amos recorrieron rápidamente la estancia, como si buscase a su mujer.

—No está aquí -farfulló.

—¡Ya veo que no está aquí, maldito imbécil! ¡Lo que quiero saber es dónde diablos está!

Amos se balanceaba de delante atrás sobre sus pies descalzos, y de pronto soltó un eructo.

Llevaba el pecho al aire y los pantalones todavía desabrochados. Su cabello desordenado apuntaba en todas direcciones, estaba sin afeitar, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, y su aliento despedía un tufo a sueño y alcohol. Como contraste, Draco se elevaba por encima de él con su más de metro ochenta de músculo magro de acero, el pelo rubio pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, la camisa de un blanco inmaculado y los pantalones hechos a medida.

—No tienes derecho a empujarme, no me importa quién sea tu padre -se quejó Amos. A pesar de su bravata, se encogía cada vez que Draco hacía un movimiento.

Russ y Nicky habían salido rápidamente de su dormitorio, pero no hicieron ningún gesto para apoyar a su padre. No era su estilo enfrentarse a un Draco Malfoy furioso, ni tampoco lo era atacar a nadie que pudiera ocasionarles problemas.

—¿Sabes dónde está Jane? -preguntó Draco de nuevo con voz gélida.

Amos alzó un hombro.

—Debe de haber salido -musitó en tono hosco.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de cuándo? Yo estaba durmiendo. ¿Cómo diablos voy a saber a qué hora se fue?

—¿Vino a casa anoche?

—¡Naturalmente que sí! Maldita sea, ¿qué es lo que estás diciendo? -chilló Amos con una pronunciación ininteligible que daba testimonio del alcohol que seguía teniendo en la sangre.

—¡Estoy diciendo que esa puta que tienes por esposa se ha ido! -chilló Draco a su vez, con el rostro congestionado por la furia y el cuello en tensión. Hermione sintió que la invadía el terror, y la vista se le nubló otra vez.

—No -exclamó con voz contenida.

Draco la oyó, y giró la cabeza súbitamente. La escrutó con sus ojos grises ahora oscuros brillantes por la furia.

—Por lo menos, tú pareces estar sobria. ¿Sabes dónde está Jane? ¿Volvió a casa anoche?

Hermione, aturdida, movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. El negro desastre se erguía ante ella, y percibió el olor penetrante, acre y amarillo del miedo... su propio miedo. Draco curvó el labio superior mostrando sus blancos dientes en un gruñido.

—Ya sabía yo que no. Se ha fugado con mi padre.

Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de hacerlo. No. Aquella palabra le reverberó por todo el cerebro. Dios, por favor, no.

—¡Estás mintiendo! -chilló Amos, dirigiéndose con paso vacilante hacia la desvencijada mesa para dejarse caer en una de las sillas. —Jane no es capaz de abandonarnos a mí y a los chicos. Ella me quiere. Ese putero padre tuyo se habrá largado con alguna que habrá encontrado por ahí...

Draco se lanzó hacia delante como una serpiente en posición de ataque. Su puño se estrelló contra la mandíbula de Amos, nudillos contra hueso, y tanto Amos como la silla fueron a parar al suelo. La silla se desintegró hecha añicos bajo su peso. Con un lamento de terror, Scottie escondió de nuevo el rostro en la cadera de Hermione, la cual estaba demasiado paralizada para ni siquiera pasarle el brazo por los hombros para consolarlo, y el pequeño rompió a llorar. Amos se incorporó atontado y dio unos pasos tambaleándose para poner la mesa de por medio entre él y Draco.

—¿Por qué me has pegado? -gimió, frotándose la mandíbula-. Yo no te he hecho nada. ¡No es culpa mía lo que hayan hecho tu papá y Jane!

—¿Qué es todo este griterío? -intervino la voz de Lavander, deliberadamente provocativa, la que empleaba cuando intentaba engatusar a un hombre. Hermione volvió la mirada hacia la entrada del colgadizo y sus ojos se agrandaron de horror. Lavander estaba posando apoyada contra el marco de la puerta con su cabellera rubia castaña despeinada y echada hacia atrás para dejar ver sus hombros desnudos. Sólo llevaba encima unas bragas de encaje rojo, y sostenía la camisola de encaje a juego contra su pecho con disimulada coquetería de modo que apenas le cubriera los senos. Miró a Draco con una inocente caída de ojos, tan descaradamente falsa que Hermione sintió que se le retorcían las entrañas.

La expresión de Draco se endureció de asco al mirarla; curvó la boca y deliberadamente le volvió la espalda.

—Os quiero fuera de aquí antes de que se haga de noche -le dijo a Amos en tono de acero. —Estáis ensuciando nuestras tierras, y ya estoy harto de oler vuestra peste.

—¿Que nos marchemos de aquí? -graznó Amos-. Maldito bastardo engreído, no puedes echarnos. Existen leyes...

—No pagáis ningún alquiler -replicó Draco con una sonrisa de hielo en los labios-. Las leyes de desahucio no se aplican a los intrusos. Largo de aquí. -Dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! -exclamó Amos. Su mirada de pánico se movía en todas direcciones, como buscando inspiración. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y dijo-: No tengas tanta prisa. Puede... puede que hayan ido a dar un paseo. Ya volverán. Sí, eso es. Jane volverá, no tenía ningún motivo para marcharse.

Draco soltó una carcajada agria y recorrió la estancia con una mirada de desprecio, observando el pobre interior de la vivienda. Alguien, probablemente la chica más pequeña, había hecho un esfuerzo por mantenerla limpia, pero era como intentar contener la marea. Amos y los dos chicos, que eran copias de su padre, sólo que más jóvenes, lo miraban con expresión hosca. La hija mayor seguía apoyada en la puerta, tratando de enseñarle todo lo que pudiera de sus tetas sin retirar del todo la escasa prenda. El niño pequeño con síndrome de Down se aferraba a las piernas de la hija más joven y lloraba a voz en grito. La niña permanecía de pie, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra, y lo contemplaba con sus enormes ojos avellana. El pelo de color chocolate oscuro le caía en desorden alrededor de los hombros, y llevaba los pies descalzos y sucios.

Estando tan cerca de él, Hermione podía leer la expresión de su cara, y sintió una punzada por dentro al ver cómo recorría con la vista la chabola y a sus habitantes, para por fin posarla en ella. Estaba catalogando su vida, a su familia, a ella misma, y estaba descubriendo que no valían nada.

—¿Ningún motivo para marcharse? -se mofó-. Por Dios, que yo pueda ver, ¡no tiene ningún motivo para regresar!

En el silencio que siguió, dejó a Hermione a un lado y empujó con violencia la puerta de rejilla, la cual chocó contra el costado de la chabola y volvió a cerrarse con un golpe. El motor del Corvette cobró vida con un rugido, y un momento más tarde Draco se había marchado. Hermione se quedó petrificada allí de pie, con Scottie todavía aferrado a sus piernas y llorando. Sentía la mente entumecida. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero ¿qué? Draco había dicho que tenían que irse, y la enormidad de aquel hecho la dejó atónita. ¿Marcharse? ¿Adónde se marcharían? No lograba que su mente se pusiera a funcionar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar la mano, que le pareció pesada como el plomo, y acariciar el suave cabello de Scottie diciendo:

—Está bien, está bien -aunque sabía que era mentira. Mamá se había ido, y las cosas ya nunca volverían a estar bien.

* * *

 **¡Aquí otro capitulo! No me pude resistir y es un regalo para Zhang96, ¡Yo te entiendo! Tampoco me gusta leer historias en progreso, no prometo nada pero haré lo posible por no tardar tanto en publicar los demás. ¿Que opinan de Narcissa y Pansy? En esta parte conocemos un poco más a los Malfoy... Reviews?**


	4. Infortunios

_**Esta historia no me pertenece es de la maravillosa Linda Howard y los personajes de nuestra bella JK Rowling.**_

 **•Capítulo 4: Infortunios.**

* * *

Draco consiguió recorrer poco más de medio kilómetro antes de que el temblor se volviera tan intenso que tuvo que detener el automóvil. Apoyó la cabeza en el volante y cerró los ojos en un intento de controlar las oleadas de pánico. Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer? jamás había estado tan asustado como ahora. Se sintió invadido por la confusión y el dolor, igual que un niño que echa a correr para esconder la cara en las faldas de su madre, igual que aquel pequeño de los Granger que intentaba ocultarse tras las delgadas piernas de su hermana. Pero él no podía acudir a Narcissa; incluso cuando era niño ella apartaba de sí sus pequeñas manitas, y él había aprendido a recurrir a su padre para que lo tranquilizara. Aunque Narcissa fuera más afectuosa, ahora no podía acudir a ella en busca de apoyo, porque ella lo buscaría a él por la misma razón. Ahora tenía la responsabilidad de cuidar de su madre y de su hermana. ¿Por qué había hecho Lucius algo así? ¿Cómo podía haberse ido? La ausencia de su padre, su traición, causaron en Draco la sensación de que le habían desgarrado el corazón. Lucius tenía a Jane de todas maneras; ¿qué le habría ofrecido ella para tentarlo a dar la espalda a sus hijos, su negocio, su patrimonio? Siempre había estado cercano a su padre, había crecido rodeado por su amor, siempre había sentido su apoyo como una sólida roca a su espalda, pero ahora esa presencia amorosa y tranquilizadora había desaparecido, y con ella los cimientos de su vida.

Estaba aterrorizado. Sólo tenía veintidós años, y los problemas que se cernían sobre él le parecían montañas imposibles de escalar. Narcissa y Pansy no lo sabían aún; de algún modo tendría que encontrar la fuerza que necesitaba para decírselo. Tenía que ser una roca para ellas, y debía dejar a un lado su propio dolor y concentrarse en mantener a flote la situación económica de la familia, o se arriesgarían a perderlo todo. Aquélla no era la misma situación que tendría lugar si Lucius hubiera muerto, pues Draco habría heredado las acciones, el dinero y el control. Tal como estaban las cosas ahora, Lucius seguía siendo el dueño de todo, y no estaba allí.

La fortuna de los Malfoy podía desmoronarse a su alrededor, inversores cautos abordarían el barco y diversas juntas administrativas se harían con el poder. Draco tendría que luchar como un hijo de puta para conservar siquiera la mitad de lo que tenía ahora. Él, Pansy y Narcissa poseían algunos activos a su nombre, pero no serían suficientes. Lucius había impartido a Draco un curso acelerado para dirigirlo todo, pero no le había otorgado el poder para hacerlo, a menos que hubiera dejado una carta que lo convirtiera en su delegado. Una esperanza desesperada se encendió en lo más recóndito de su cerebro. Una carta así, si es que existía, se encontraría en el escritorio del estudio.

Si no era así, tendría que llamar a Severus y pedirle ayuda para trazar una estrategia. Severus era un hombre de lo más inteligente y un buen abogado de empresa; podría tener un trabajo mucho más lucrativo en otra parte, pero estaba respaldado por el dinero de su familia y no sentía la necesidad de marcharse de Hogsmeade. Había llevado hasta entonces todos los negocios de Lucius, además de ser su mejor amigo, de modo que conocía su situación jurídica tanto o más que Lucius.

Dios sabía, pensó Draco con gesto sombrío, que iba a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir. Si no existía un poder escrito, sería afortunado de conservar un techo bajo el que

cobijarse. Cuando levantó la cabeza del volante, ya había recuperado el control de sí mismo, había empujado el dolor hasta el fondo y lo había sustituido por una fría determinación. Por Dios, su madre y su hermana iban a pasarlo ya bastante mal haciendo frente a aquella situación; maldito fuera si permitía que perdieran también su hogar. Metió la marcha y arrancó, dejando atrás los últimos retazos de su infancia sobre el desgastado camino de tierra.

En primer lugar, fue a Hogsmeade, a la oficina de Severus. Tendría que moverse deprisa para salvarlo todo. Minerva sonrió de inmediato cuando entró, algo que las mujeres solían hacer al verlo. El color destacaba un poco su rostro redondo y agradable. Tenía cuarenta y cinco años, edad suficiente para ser su madre, pero la edad no tenía nada que ver con su instintiva reacción femenina a la presencia alta y musculosa del muchacho.

Draco devolvió automáticamente la sonrisa, pero su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad haciendo planes.

—¿Hay alguien con Severus? Necesito verlo.

—No. Está solo. Puedes entrar, cariño.

Draco rodeó la mesa de Minerva, entró en el despacho de Severus y cerró la puerta firmemente tras de sí. Severus levantó la vista de la organizada pila de archivos que había sobre su escritorio y se puso de pie. Su apuesto semblante estaba contraído por la preocupación.

—¿Lo has encontrado?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Jane Granger también ha desaparecido.

—Oh, Dios. -Severus volvió a dejarse caer en su sillón, cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.— No puedo creerlo. No creí que lo dijera en serio. Dios, ¿por qué iba a decirlo en serio? Ya estaba... -Se interrumpió y abrió los ojos, ligeramente sonrojado.

—Tirándosela de todas formas -terminó Draco sin ambages. Fue hasta la ventana y se quedó un momento allí, con las manos en los bolsillos, observando la calle. Hogsmeade era una ciudad pequeña, sólo contaba con unos quince mil habitantes, pero aquel día un intenso tráfico rodeaba la plaza del palacio de justicia. Pronto todos aquellos habitantes se enterarían de que Lucius había abandonado a su mujer y a sus hijos para fugarse con la puta de los Granger.

—¿Lo sabe tu madre? -preguntó Severus con voz tensa.

Draco sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—Todavía no. Se lo diré a ella y a Pansy al regresar a casa.

La impresión y el dolor de los primeros momentos habían desaparecido dejando detrás una implacable fuerza de voluntad y un cierto distanciamiento, como si se viera a sí mismo desde lejos en una película. Un poco de aquella distancia se filtraba en su tono de voz y le prestaba un tinte de seguridad y calma. —¿Te ha dejado papá algún poder escrito para mí?

Era evidente que hasta entonces Severus sólo había pensado en las ramificaciones personales de la deserción de Lucius. Ahora cayó en la cuenta de los aspectos jurídicos, y sus ojos se agrandaron de horror.

—Mierda -dijo, cayendo en una vulgaridad inusitada. —No, no lo ha dejado. Si lo hubiera hecho, yo habría sabido que decía en serio lo de fugarse y habría intentado detenerlo.

—Tal vez haya una carta en el escritorio de casa. Puede que llame dentro de un día o así. En ese caso, no habrá problemas en el aspecto económico. Pero si no hay ninguna carta y él no llama... No puedo permitirme el lujo de esperar. Tendré que liquidar todo lo que me sea posible antes de que la noticia de lo sucedido se extienda por ahí y los precios de las acciones caigan en picado como una piedra.

—Llamará -dijo Severus débilmente. —Tiene que llamar. No puede simplemente dar la espalda a una obligación económica como ésta. ¡Hay una fortuna implicada!

Draco se encogió de hombros. Su expresión era una hoja en blanco.

—Ya ha dado la espalda a su familia. No puedo permitirme el lujo de suponer que para él es más importante su negocio. -Calló durante unos instantes. — No creo que vuelva ni que llame. Creo que su intención era darle la espalda a todo y no regresar jamás. Me ha estado enseñando todo lo que ha podido, y ahora entiendo por qué. Si tuviera la intención de permanecer al frente de todo, no habría hecho esto.

—En ese caso, debería haber un poder escrito -insistió Severus-. Lucius era un hombre de negocios demasiado agudo para no haberse ocupado de algo así.

—Puede ser, pero yo tengo que pensar en mi madre y en Pansy. No puedo esperar. Tengo que liquidar ya, y conseguir todo el dinero que pueda para tener algo con lo que trabajar y construir de nuevo. Si no lo hago, y si él no hace nada por arreglar la situación, no tendremos ni un orinal donde mear.

Severus tragó saliva, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Me pondré a hacer lo que pueda para salvar tu situación legal, pero tengo que decirte que a menos que Lucius se ponga en contacto contigo o haya dejado un poder escrito, va a ser un buen lío. Todo está bloqueado a no ser que Narcissa se divorcie de él y el tribunal le conceda a ella la mitad de los activos, pero eso llevará tiempo.

—Tengo que hacer planes para lo peor -dijo Draco-. Iré a casa y buscaré esa carta, pero no esperes a tener noticias mías para empezar. Si no hay poder, llamaré inmediatamente al agente de bolsa y empezaré a vender. Pase lo que pase te lo haré saber. No digas nada hasta que yo te llame. Severus se puso de pie.

—Ni siquiera se lo contaré a Minerva. -Se pasó las manos por el pelo, una indicación de que estaba preocupado, porque Snape no era dado a los gestos de nerviosismo. Sus ojos grises estaban oscurecidos por la angustia. — Lo siento, Draco. Tengo la sensación de que esto ha sido culpa mía. Debería haber hecho algo.

Draco movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No te eches la culpa. Como has dicho, ¿quién iba a pensar que hablaba en serio? No, las únicas personas a las que culpo son papá y Jane Granger. -Esbozó una sonrisa glacial. — No se me ocurre nada que tenga ella y que sea tan bueno como para obligarlo a abandonar a su familia, pero evidentemente lo tiene. -Hizo una pausa, perdido por un instante en la negrura de sus pensamientos, y a continuación sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta. — Te llamaré cuando descubra algo.

Una vez que se hubo ido, Snape se hundió de nuevo en su sillón con movimientos rígidos y sin fuerzas. Apenas consiguió controlar la expresión de su cara cuando Minerva apareció en el despacho, picada por la curiosidad.

—¿Qué pasa con Draco?

—Nada importante. Un asunto personal del que quería hablar conmigo.

La mujer se sintió decepcionada de que su jefe no confiara en ella.

—¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudar?

—No, todo irá bien. -Snape dejó escapar un suspiro y se frotó los ojos-. ¿Por qué no te vas a comer y me traes un bocadillo o algo? Estoy esperando una llamada, así que no puedo moverme de aquí.

—Está bien. ¿Qué te apetece?

Él agitó la mano.

—Cualquier cosa. Ya sabes lo que me gusta. Sorpréndeme.

Minerva trajinó en la oficina por espacio de unos minutos, apagando el ordenador que él había comprado un año antes, guardando los disquetes, cogiendo su bolso. Cuando se marchó, Severus aguardó unos minutos más antes de pasar a la otra habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave. Entonces se sentó en la silla de ella y encendió el ordenador, y se puso a teclear a toda prisa.

—Maldito seas, Lucius -susurró-. Eres un hijo de puta.

Draco aparcó el Corvette delante de los cinco amplios escalones que conducían al porche cubierto y la doble puerta frontal, aunque a Narcissa no le gustaba aquello y prefería que los coches de la familia estuvieran debidamente protegidos y fuera de la vista en el garaje anexo a la parte posterior de la casa. El camino de entrada delantero era para las visitas, que no debían poder distinguir qué miembros de la familia se encontraban en casa a juzgar por los vehículos allí aparcados. De esa manera, uno no sentía la obligación de admitir que estaba allí y no se veía forzado a recibir visitas no deseadas. Algunas de las ideas de Narcissa eran claramente victorianas; por lo general él le daba el capricho, pero hoy tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza, y además tenía prisa.

Subió de dos saltos los escalones y abrió la puerta. Era probable que Pansy lo hubiera estado observando desde la ventana del dormitorio, porque ya estaba bajando las escaleras velozmente con la ansiedad pintada en el rostro.

—¡Todavía no ha vuelto papá! -siseó, lanzando una mirada hacia el comedor de desayunar,

donde se encontraba Narcissa, alargando el desayuno de forma evidente. — ¿Por qué rompiste la ventana de su estudio y después saliste disparado de aquí como alma que lleva el diablo? ¿Y por qué has aparcado enfrente de la casa? Eso no le va a gustar a mamá.

Draco no respondió, sino que cruzó el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas en dirección al estudio,

haciendo un ruido sordo con los tacones de las botas sobre el suelo de parquet. Pansy se apresuró a seguirlo y se coló en el estudio al tiempo que él se ponía a examinar, de uno en uno, los papeles que había sobre el escritorio de su padre.

—No creo que Severus haya dicho la verdad respecto de esa partida de póker -dijo con un leve temblor en los labios. — Llámalo otra vez, Draco. Que te diga dónde está papá.

—Dentro de un minuto -murmuró su hermano sin volver la mirada. Ninguno de los papeles que había en el escritorio era una carta de poderes. Empezó a abrir cajones.

—¡Draco! -Pansy levantó la voz bruscamente-. ¡Encontrar a papá es más importante que

registrar su escritorio! Draco se detuvo, respiró hondo y se irguió.

—Pansy cariño, siéntate ahí y guarda silencio -le dijo en un tono amable, sin embargo llevaba una pizca de acero. — Tengo que buscar un papel muy importante que tal vez me haya dejado papá. Estaré contigo en un minuto.

Pansy abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero su hermano le dirigió una mirada que la hizo

cambiar de opinión. En silencio, con una vaga expresión de perplejidad en la cara, se sentó, y Draco volvió a enfrascarse en su búsqueda. Cinco minutos más tarde, se reclinó hacia atrás con el amargo sabor de la derrota en la garganta. No había ninguna carta. Aquello no era lógico. ¿Por qué se había tomado Lucius tanto trabajo en enseñárselo todo, para luego marcharse sin dejarle los poderes? Tal como había dicho Severus, Lucius era demasiado inteligente para no haberlo pensado. Si lo que pretendía era seguir estando él al frente de todo, ¿por qué se había molestado en impartir a su hijo tan intensiva instrucción? A lo mejor tuvo la intención de entregar las riendas a Draco y luego cambió de idea. Aquélla era la única explicación alternativa que podía haber.

En tal caso, volverían a tener noticias suyas, dentro de unos días como máximo, porque sus tratos financieros eran demasiado complicados para dejarlos abandonados durante más tiempo. Pero, como Draco le había dicho a Snape, no podía permitirse el lujo de suponer que alguien se haría cargo de la situación. No se imaginaba a su padre desentendiéndose de los negocios, pero hasta aquella mañana tampoco había podido imaginar que fuera capaz de abandonarlos a todos por Jane.

Había sucedido lo imposible, de modo que, ¿cómo podía confiar a ciegas en cualquier otra cosa que siempre había dado como cierta en su padre? Sobre sus hombros pesaba gravemente la responsabilidad respecto de su madre y su hermana; no podía arriesgar el bienestar de las dos. Hizo el ademán de ir a coger el teléfono, pero no estaba en la mesa. Recordó vagamente que lo había tirado y volvió la vista hacia la ventana, que ahora estaba cubierta por unos tablones, a la de cristales nuevos.

Se levantó y salió al vestíbulo para usar el teléfono que había en la mesa situada al pie de las escaleras. Pansy fue tras él, aún silenciosa pero claramente resentida por ello.

Primero llamó a Severus. Éste contestó al primer timbrazo.

—No hay carta -dijo Draco lacónicamente-. Mira a ver qué puedes hacer para conseguirme un poder notarial o alguna otra cosa que proteja mi posición. -Un poder notarial era una opción complicada, pero tal vez se pudiera pulsar algunas teclas.

—Ya me he puesto con ello -repuso Severus en voz baja.

A continuación, Draco llamó a su agente de bolsa. Le dio instrucciones breves y explícitas. Si sucedía lo peor, necesitaría hasta el último céntimo de efectivo que pudiera reunir. Después le tocaba la parte más difícil. Pansy lo miraba fijamente con la alarma dibujada en sus grandes ojos oscuros.

—Pasa algo malo, ¿verdad? -preguntó.

Draco hizo acopio de fuerzas mentalmente y luego cogió la mano de su hermana.

—Vamos a hablar con mamá -le dijo.

Ella fue a decir algo, pero Draco movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Sólo puedo decirlo una vez -dijo en tono áspero.

Narcissa estaba disfrutando de su última taza de té y leyendo las páginas de sociedad del

periódico de Londres. Hogsmeade tenía su propio semanario, en el que ella aparecía mencionada de forma regular, pero lo que verdaderamente contaba era salir en el periódico de Londres. Su nombre se citaba en él lo bastante a menudo como para convertirse en la envidia del resto de la sociedad local. Aparecía vestida de blanco, su color favorito, con el pelo oscuro y brillante recogido en un moño francés. Llevaba un maquillaje minimalista pero perfecto, y joyas caras pero comedidas. En Narcissa no había nada chillón ni frívolo, nada sobresaliente, nada fuera de lugar, ningún color estridente; tan sólo líneas limpias y clásicas. Hasta sus uñas no mostraban nada más que un poco de brillo.

Levantó la vista cuando Draco y Pansy entraron en el comedor de desayunar, y su mirada se posó durante un instante en las manos entrelazadas de ambos. Pero no hizo comentario alguno al respecto, pues eso demostraría un interés personal y tal vez invitase a ser correspondido.

—Buenos días, Draco -saludó a su hijo en un tono perfectamente compuesto, como siempre. Narcissa podía sentir un odio violento hacia alguien, pero esa persona jamás podría distinguirlo por el tono de su voz, que nunca revelaba calidez, afecto, rabia ni ninguna otra emoción. Semejante exhibición sería vulgar, y Narcissa no permitía que en ella nada cayera tan bajo. — ¿Pido otro poco más de té?

—No, gracias, madre. Necesito hablar contigo y con Pansy; ha ocurrido algo grave. -Notó que la mano de su hermana temblaba dentro de la suya, y se la apretó para tranquilizarla. Narcissa dejó el periódico a un lado.

—¿Quieres que hablemos más en privado? -preguntó, preocupada por el hecho de que alguno de los criados los oyese discutir cuestiones personales.

—No es necesario. -Draco acercó una silla a Pansy y después se situó detrás de ella con una mano apoyada en su hombro. Narcissa se iba a sentir molesta por los matices sociales, por la vergüenza, pero el dolor de Pansy iba a ser mucho peor. — No conozco ningún modo de hacer esto más fácil. Papá no ha dejado ninguna nota ni nada parecido, pero por lo que parece se ha ido de la ciudad con Jane Granger. Han desaparecido los dos.

Narcissa se llevó una esbelta mano a la garganta. Pansy permaneció inmóvil, sin respirar

siquiera.

—Estoy segura de que no se llevaría a una mujer así en un viaje de negocios -dijo Narcissa con serena certeza-. Imaginaos el efecto que causaría.

—Madre... -Draco se interrumpió a sí mismo, conteniendo su impaciencia-. No se ha ido en un viaje de negocios. Papá y Jane Granger se han fugado juntos. No va a volver.

Pansy dejó escapar un leve grito y se tapó la boca con ambas manos para reprimir el ruido. El rostro de Narcissa perdió el color, pero sus movimientos fueron precisos al depositar la taza de té en el centro del plato.

—Estoy segura de que te equivocas, querido. Tu padre no arriesgaría su posición social por...

—¡Por el amor de Dios, madre! -estalló Draco, cuyo tenue control saltó como un hilo-. A papá le importa un comino su posición social. ¡Te importa a ti, no a él!

—Draco, no es necesario ser vulgar.

Draco hizo rechinar los dientes. Qué típico era de ella hacer oídos sordos a algo que le resultaba desagradable y concentrarse en lo trivial.

—Papá se ha ido -dijo, poniendo un deliberado énfasis en sus palabras-. Te ha dejado por Jane. Se han fugado juntos, y no va a volver. Todavía no lo sabe nadie, pero probablemente mañana por la mañana estará en boca de todo el mundo.

Narcissa abrió los ojos al oír la última frase, y el horror invadió su expresión al comprender la humillación que sufriría su posición.

—No -susurró-. No sería capaz de hacerme algo así.

—Lo ha hecho.

Narcissa se puso en pie aturdida, sacudiendo la cabeza a un lado y al otro.

—¿De... de verdad se ha marchado? -preguntó en un débil murmullo-. Me ha dejado por esa... esa... -Incapaz de terminar la frase, abandonó la habitación a toda prisa, casi huyendo.

En cuanto Narcissa se hubo ido, en cuanto dejó de estar allí para contemplar con gesto ceñudo escenas impropias, Pansy se derrumbó sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante para hundir la cara en el brazo mientras violentos sollozos le surgían de la garganta y hacían temblar su esbelto cuerpo. Casi tan furioso con Narcissa como lo estaba con Lucius, Draco se arrodilló junto a su hermana y la rodeó con los brazos.

—Va a ser difícil -dijo-, pero saldremos de ésta. En los próximos días voy a estar muy ocupado en mantener el control de nuestras finanzas, pero estaré aquí por si me necesitas. -No se atrevía a decirle a su hermana que sobre ellos se cernía el desastre económico-. Ya sé que ahora es muy doloroso, pero lo superaremos.

—Le odio -sollozó Pansy con la voz amortiguada por el brazo-. Nos ha dejado por esa... ¡esa puta! Espero que no vuelva nunca. ¡Le odio, no quiero volver a verle jamás!

Se apartó bruscamente de Draco y tiró su silla al suelo al separarla de la mesa. Todavía entre sollozos, salió corriendo del comedor, y Draco oyó cómo subía las escaleras llorando a lágrima viva. Un momento después se sintió en toda la casa el golpe de la puerta de su dormitorio al cerrarse. Draco sintió deseos de enterrar también el rostro entre las manos.

Tenía ganas de descargar un puñetazo sobre algo, preferiblemente la nariz de su padre. Tenía ganas de gritar su furia a los cuatro vientos. La situación ya era bastante grave; ¿por qué tenía que empeorarla Narcissa preocupándose sólo por lo que dirían sus amistades? Por una vez, ¿por qué no podía ofrecer un poco de apoyo a su hija? ¿Es que no veía lo mucho que Pansy la necesitaba en aquel momento? Claro que nunca había apoyado a ninguno de ellos, así que, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? A diferencia de Lucius, Narcissa por lo menos era constante. Necesitaba beber algo, algo fuerte. Salió del comedor y regresó al estudio a buscar la botella de whisky escocés que Lucius siempre guardaba en el bar de detrás del escritorio.

Oriane, su veterana ama de llaves, estaba subiendo las escaleras con un montón de toallas en los brazos y lo miró con curiosidad. Como no era sorda, estaba claro que había oído parte del revuelo. Pronto crecerían como la espuma las especulaciones entre Oriane, su esposo Garron, que se encargaba de la finca, y Delfina, la cocinera. Habría que decírselo, por supuesto, pero en aquel momento no tenía fuerzas para ello. Tal vez después de tomarse aquel whisky. Abrió el bar, sacó la botella y sirvió un par de dedos del líquido ambarino en un vaso. Sintió en la lengua su gusto amargo y picante al tomar el primer sorbo, y después se echó al coleto el resto con un firme y rápido giro de la muñeca. Necesitaba el efecto sedante de la bebida, no su sabor.

Acababa de servirse una segunda copa cuando perforó el aire un aullido escalofriante que procedía del piso de arriba, seguido de la voz de Oriane que lo llamaba a gritos, una y otra vez. Pansy. Nada más oír el chillido de Oriane, lo supo. Con el pecho atenazado por el miedo, salió a toda prisa del estudio y subió los peldaños de tres en tres con sus largas y potentes piernas. Oriane corría escaleras abajo hacia él con ojos de espanto.

—¡Se ha cortado! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! Hay sangre por todas partes...

Draco la empujó a un lado y entró como una exhalación en el dormitorio de Pansy. Su hermana no estaba allí, pero vio la puerta del baño abierta y se lanzó sin dudarlo, sólo para detenerse congelado en el umbral.

Pansy había decorado ella misma su habitación y su cuarto de baño con delicados tonos rosa y blanco perla que les daban un aspecto absurdamente infantil. Normalmente, a Gray le recordaban al algodón de azúcar, pero ahora las baldosas rosas del suelo estaban cubiertas de oscuros manchones de sangre. Pansy estaba tranquilamente sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro de color rosa, mirando por la ventana con mirada vacía y las manos delicadamente entrelazadas sobre el regazo.

La sangre salía suavemente a borbotones de los profundos cortes que se había hecho en ambas muñecas y le empapaba las rodillas antes de deslizarse por sus piernas para acabar formando un charco en el suelo.

—Siento mucho toda esta conmoción -dijo con voz débil y extrañamente distante . No esperaba que Oriane subiera aquí con toallas limpias.

—Dios -gimió Draco al tiempo que cogía una de las toallas que había dejado caer Oriane. Dobló una rodilla al lado de Pansy y la agarró de la muñeca izquierda.

—¡Maldita sea, Pansy, debería darte un par de azotes! -Le envolvió la muñeca en una toalla y luego se la ató con otra lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Déjame en paz -susurró ella, intentando tirar del brazo, pero ya estaba empezando a debilitarse de modo alarmante.

—¡Cállate! -ladró Draco, cogiéndole la otra muñeca y repitiendo la operación.-. Maldita sea, ¿cómo has podido hacer algo tan idiota? -Aquello, unido a todo lo que había pasado aquel día, era casi demasiado para él. El miedo y la rabia le inundaban el pecho, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que creyó estar a punto de ahogarse. — ¿Te has parado a pensar en alguien más que no seas tú? ¿No has pensado que a lo mejor yo podía necesitar tu ayuda, que esto es para los demás tan duro como para ti?

Hablaba con los dientes apretados mientras tomaba a su hermana en brazos y pasaba a toda

prisa junto a Narcissa, que estaba simplemente de pie en el pasillo con una expresión de aturdimiento en su pálido semblante, y echaba a correr escaleras abajo, dejando atrás a Oriane y a Delfina, abrazadas la una a la otra en el descansillo.

—Llama a la clínica y di al doctor Slughorn que vamos para allá -ordenó al tiempo que salía de la casa por la puerta principal y se dirigía al Corvette que estaba allí aparcado.

—Voy a mancharte el coche de sangre -protestó Pansy débilmente.

—Te he dicho que te calles -soltó Draco-. No hables a no ser que tengas algo sensato que decir.

Probablemente, debería ser más sensible con alguien que acababa de intentar suicidarse, pero aquélla era su hermana, y maldito fuera si le permitía quitarse la vida. Estaba furibundo, y apenas podía controlar tal estado. Era como si su vida hubiera quedado destrozada en las Últimas horas, y estaba harto de que las personas a las que quería cometieran idioteces. No se molestó en abrir la puerta del Corvette, sino que simplemente se inclinó, depositó a Pansy en el asiento y después pasó por encima de ella para dejarse caer en el puesto del conductor.

Accionó el encendido, soltó el embrague y arrancó forzando el motor hasta su límite y dejándose los neumáticos en el asfalto. Pansy se desmoronó sobre la puerta de su lado con los ojos cerrados. Draco le dirigió una mirada de pánico, pero no se arriesgó a tomarse el tiempo de parar. Mostraba una palidez mortal, y su boca estaba adquiriendo un leve tinte azulado. La sangre ya estaba rezumando de las toallas, con un rojo intenso que contrastaba con el blanco de la felpa. Había visto las heridas; no eran cortes superficiales, gestos que uno hace más bien para asustar y llamar la atención que para poner su vida en peligro. No, Pansy lo había hecho muy en serio. Su hermana podía morir porque su padre no podía resistirse a ir detrás de aquella puta.

Cubrió los veinticinco kilómetros que había hasta la clínica en menos de diez minutos. El aparcamiento estaba completo, pero fue hasta la entrada posterior del edificio de ladrillos de una sola planta y tocó el cláxon, y después saltó fuera para sacar a Pansy del coche llevándola en brazos. La muchacha estaba totalmente inerte, con la cabeza caída hacia el hombro de su hermano, y éste sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Se abrió la puerta y por ella salió rápidamente el doctor Slughorn, seguido por sus dos enfermeras.

—Llévala a la primera sala de la derecha -dijo, y Draco torció hacia un lado para atravesar el vestíbulo. Hannah Abbott, la enfermera de más autoridad, sostuvo la puerta de la sala de urgencias y Draco entró en ella con Pansy y la depositó sobre la estrecha mesa de vinilo cubierta con una sábana, que crujió al acusar el peso.

Hannah estaba ya aplicando un brazal a Pansy para tomarle la presión arterial mientras el doctor Horace Slughorn desanudaba los primeros auxilios que había practicado Draco. Bombeó aire rápidamente y escuchó por el estetoscopio apoyado en la cara interna del codo de Pansy

—Siete y medio, cuatro.

—Cógele una vía -ordenó el doctor Slughorn. — Glucosa. -La otra enfermera, Luna, se apresuró a seguir sus instrucciones.

El doctor Horace tenía la mirada fija en las muñecas de Pansy mientras trabajaba.

—Necesita sangre -dijo-. Y rápido. Tenemos que llevarla al hospital de Londres, aquí no puedo hacerlo. Y también necesitará un cirujano cardiovascular que le repare las venas. Yo puedo estabilizarla, Draco, pero no puedo hacer nada más.

Luna colgó la bolsa de glucosa de la percha metálica e introdujo hábilmente la aguja

intravenosa en el brazo de Pansy.

—No tenemos tiempo de hacer venir a una ambulancia hasta aquí -prosiguió el médico-. La

llevaremos nosotros mismos, en mi coche. ¿Estás bien para conducir? -preguntó a Draco lanzándole una mirada penetrante.

—Sí. -La respuesta fue llana, inequívoca.

El doctor Horace dio unos leves golpecitos en las muñecas de Pansy.

—Está bien, se ha detenido la hemorragia. Pansy, necesito un par de mantas. Pon una en el asiento trasero de mi coche y con la otra envuelve a Pansy. Draco, cógela en brazos y ten cuidado con el gotero. Hannah, llama al hospital y diles que vamos de camino, y luego llama a la oficina del sheriff para que despejen un poco las carreteras.

Draco tomó en brazos a su hermana con suavidad. El doctor Slughorn cogió la bolsa de glucosa en una mano y su maletín en la otra, y corrió al lado de Draco mientras éste llevaba a Pansy en dirección al Chrysler de cuatro puertas propiedad del médico. Horace subió primero, y después ayudó a Draco a colocar con cuidado a Pansy sobre el asiento de atrás. Colgó la bolsa de glucosa de la percha para trajes del interior del vehículo y se arrodilló en el suelo.

—No nos hagas dar muchos tumbos -instruyó a Draco al tiempo que éste deslizaba su largo

cuerpo detrás del volante. El doctor medía apenas uno setenta y ocho, de manera que el

asiento estaba tan cerca del volante que Draco lo rozaba con el pecho. Pero no podía empujar el asiento hacia atrás, con el médico de cuclillas en el suelo.

— Mantén una velocidad constante, así haremos un mejor tiempo. Y enciende las luces de emergencia.

A Draco lo asaltó un pensamiento violento acerca de los conductores en los asientos de atrás, pero se lo guardó para sí. Obedeciendo las órdenes, salió de la clínica más calmado de lo que había llegado, aunque su instinto le gritaba que pisara a fondo el pedal del acelerador y no levantase el pie. Tan sólo el hecho de saber que aquel espacioso sedán, construido más para la comodidad que para comerse la carretera, probablemente se saldría de una curva si lo forzaba igual que hacía con el Corvette lo hizo mantener una velocidad razonable.

—¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto? -quiso saber el doctor Slughorn.

Draco lo miró por el espejo retrovisor. El médico era un hombre pequeño y pulcro de astutos ojos azules. A pesar de su apellido, no era criollo ni inmigrante francés; debía de andar mediada la cincuentena y poseía un cabello rubio de color arena que comenzaba a encanecer. Draco lo conocía de toda la vida. Narcissa nunca había acudido a él, pues prefería un médico urbano de Liverpool, pero todos los demás de la familia iban a verlo por todo, desde el típico rasguño en la infancia hasta las gripes o el brazo que se rompió Draco haciendo deporte cuando tenía quince años.

Draco no quería contárselo todo y prefirió guardar los detalles en secreto un poco más, hasta que su agente de bolsa hubiera tenido tiempo de vender y Severus hubiera llevado a cabo sus maniobras legales, pero no le iba a ser posible ocultar del todo la noticia. Dio al doctor el dato central, el único que importaba:

—Papá y mamá se han separado. Pansy... -Titubeó.

El doctor Slughorn lanzó un suspiro.

—Comprendo. -Todo el mundo sabía lo unida que estaba Pansy a Lucius.

Draco se concentró en conducir. La suspensión del Chrysler contrarrestaba las desigualdades de la carretera y los neumáticos chirriaban sobre el pavimento. Volvió a percibir la sensación de irrealidad que había experimentado anteriormente. El calor del sol se filtraba por la ventana caldeándole la pierna cubierta por el vaquero y los altos pinos iban pasando por el costado a toda velocidad. El cielo era de un azul puro e intenso. Estaban en pleno verano, y todo le era tan familiar como su propio rostro. Aquello era precisamente lo extraño: ¿Cómo podía seguir todo igual, cuando su mundo acababa de derrumbarse a su alrededor?

A su espalda, el doctor Slughorn comprobó de nuevo el pulso y la presión arterial de Pansy.

—Draco -dijo en voz baja. — Más vale que te des prisa.

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo! No saben lo lindo que se siente ver esos favoritos y los Reviews. Las cosas cada vez se ponen más interesante ¡Pobrecito Draco! ¿Quien se apunta para consolarlo? Claro después de mi eh. Bueno ahora vemos las cosas desde la perspectiva de nuestro querido Rubio, tiene una gran responsabilidad y un peso encima con una madre así... yo entiendo más no justifico su actitud con la pobre de Hermione el capitulo pasado. Pansy me da mucha pena, quizás parezca inmaduro e infantil su comportamiento pero para mi que se debe a la sobreprotección de Lucius y Draco.**

 **Esta será la ultima actualización que haré seguida y entre día de semana. Los capítulos los iré publicando cada fin de semana si no ¡SE NOS ACABARÁ RÁPIDO! Además quiero ver sus opiniones y respuestas ¿Soy mala por dejarlo así? Bueno... les digo que el siguiente esta QUE ARDE.**


	5. Desterrados

**_Esta historia no me pertenece es de la maravillosa Linda Howard y los personajes de nuestra bella JK Rowling._**

 **• Capitulo 5**

* * *

Eran las diez y media de la noche cuando Draco y el doctor Horace Slughorn salían del hospital de Hogsmeade. A Draco le ardían los ojos de cansancio, y estaba entumecido a causa de la montaña rusa emocional que había vivido aquel día. Pansy había sido por fin estabilizada e intervenida, y estaba durmiendo apaciblemente, bajo sedantes. Había sufrido una parada cardíaca a poco de llegar al hospital, pero el equipo (le urgencias consiguió reanimar su corazón casi inmediatamente. Le pusieron cuatro unidades de sangre antes de operarla, y otras dos más durante la intervención. El médico que se encargó de la tarea de reparación opinaba que no existían daños permanentes en la muñeca derecha, pero en la izquierda se había seccionado un par de tendones y tal vez no recuperase del todo la movilidad de aquella mano.

Lo único que le importaba a Draco era que iba a sobrevivir. Se había despertado durante breves instantes cuando la trasladaban de la sala de recuperación a la habitación privada que él le había conseguido, y había murmurado medio atontada:

—Lo siento, Draco- Al verlo.

No sabía si con ello había querido decir que lamentaba haber intentado suicidarse, no haberlo

conseguido o haberle causado a él tanta preocupación. Escogió creer que su hermana se refería a la primera posibilidad, porque no podía soportar la idea de que pudiera intentarlo de nuevo.

—Ya conduzco yo -dijo el doctor Horace levantando la mano para darle una palmada en el

Hombro. — Tienes un aspecto horrible.

—Es que me siento horrible -masculló Draco. — Necesito un café.

Se alegró de que condujera el doctor Horace. Tenía la sensación de que su cerebro era un terreno baldío; probablemente no sería seguro que se encargará él de conducir, y además el coche era del médico. Las rodillas volverían a juntársele con la barbilla, pero por lo menos tendría espacio para respirar.

—Yo puedo solucionarte eso. Hay un McDonald's a unas pocas manzanas de aquí.

Draco se plegó para introducirse en el vehículo, y dio gracias a Dios de que el Chrysler tuviera un salpicadero acolchado. De no haber sido así, se habría llenado las espinillas de moratones. Quince minutos más tarde, con un gran vaso de poliestireno llena de humeante café en la mano, contemplaba cómo pasaban las luces del tráfico de Hogsmeade. Algunos de los años más felices de su vida los había pasado allí, en Durmstrang. Había recorrido la ciudad entera, un muchacho indómito, lleno de energía, perpetuamente cachondo, a la caza de un poco de acción, y la había en abundancia. Nadie sabía divertirse mejor que alguien de ascendencia francesa, y Hogsmeade estaba lleno de personas como él. Aquellos cuatro años se los había pasado en grande.

No hacía tanto tiempo que había vuelto a casa para siempre, sólo habían transcurrido un par de meses, pero a él se le antojaba una vida entera. Aquel día de pesadilla, interminable, había acabado definitivamente con aquel muchacho tan fogoso, había marcado una nítida línea de separación entre las dos partes de su vida. Draco había ido creciendo poco a poco, como la mayoría de la gente, pero hoy habían volcado sobre sus hombros toda la responsabilidad de la vida adulta. Sus hombros eran lo bastante anchos para soportar la carga, de manera que hizo acopio de fuerzas e hizo lo que había que hacer. Si el hombre que emergió del naufragio era más serio y más despiadado que el que se había levantado de la cama aquella mañana... Bueno, aquél era el precio de la supervivencia, y lo pagaría con gusto.

Más problemas lo aguardaban en casa. En aquellas circunstancias, la mayoría de las madres

habrían tenido que ser apartadas del lado de la cama de su hija con una barra de acero, pero Narcissa no. Ni siquiera había podido hablar con ella por teléfono. En lugar de ello había hablado con Oriane, la cual le dijo que la señora Narcissa se había encerrado en su habitación y no quería salir.

Obedeciendo órdenes suyas, Oriane le había transmitido a Narcissa la información de que Pansy se pondría bien a gritos desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada con llave. Por lo menos no tenía miedo de que Narcissa intentase la misma escena que Mónica. Conocía demasiado bien a su madre; estaba demasiado centrada en sí misma para causarse daño. A pesar del café, lo venció el sueño de camino a casa, y se despertó solo cuando el doctor detuvo el automóvil frente a la entrada trasera de la clínica. Había dejado bajada la capota del Corvette, pues tenía cosas más importantes en mente, de modo que los asientos estaban cubiertos de rocío. Se mojaría el trasero conduciendo de vuele AJ casa, y casi se sintió agradecido.

Tal vez aquello lo mantuviera despierto.

— ¿Podrás dormir esta noche? -preguntó el doctor Horace.

—Si lo necesitas, puedo darte algo.- Draco dejó escapar una breve carcajada.

— Mi problema será permanecer despierto hasta que llegue a casa.

— En ese caso, tal vez fuera mejor que durmieras en la clínica.

—Gracias, doc, pero si el hospital me necesita, me llamará a casa.

—Está bien. Entonces ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré. -Draco pasó la pierna por encima de la puerta del corvette y se deslizó hasta el

asiento. Sí, sin duda se iba a calar el trasero. El frescor de la humedad lo hizo estremecerse.

Dejó la capota bajada para que el aire lo golpease en la cara. Los aromas de la noche eran

dulces y despejados, más frescos que cuando estaban recalentados por el sol. Al dejar atrás Hogsmeade, se cerró sobre él la oscuridad del campo, protectora y balsámica. Sin embargo, un oasis de luminosidad perturbó la negrura. Filch Jo's, el motel local, seguía con las luces encendidas. El aparcamiento de grava estaba abarrotado de coches y camionetas, el rótulo de neón parpadeaba dando interminablemente la bienvenida y las paredes vibraban a causa de

la música. Cuando se acercó, perforando la noche con el Corvette negro, salió del aparcamiento una desvencijada furgoneta que se cruzó en su camino haciendo rechinar los neumáticos contra el suelo.

Draco clavó el pedal del freno y el Corvette se detuvo derrapando. La furgoneta patinó hacia un costado y estuvo a punto de volcar, pero logró enderezarse. Los faros de Draco iluminaron los rostros de los ocupantes, que lanzaban risotadas mientras el que ocupaba el asiento del pasajero, agitando una botella en la mano, sacaba medio cuerpo fuera y le gritaba algo. Draco se quedó petrificado. No entendió lo que le habían gritado, pero no tenía importancia. Lo que importaba era que los ocupantes eran Russ y Nicky Granger y que llevaban la misma dirección que él, la finca de los Malfoy.

Los muy hijos de puta no se habían ido. Todavía estaban en su propiedad. Notó cómo iba creciendo la cólera; una cólera fría, pero poderosa. Con extraño distanciamiento, la sintió venir, naciendo de los pies y ascendiendo poco a poco, como si fuera transmutando las células mismas de todo su cuerpo. Le alcanzó el vientre y le tensó los músculos, y a continuación le llenó el pecho antes de extenderse hacia arriba para explotar en su cerebro. Fue casi un alivio, ya que despejó la fatiga y las nieblas de su mente y dejó los procesos mentales frescos y precisos y todos los sistemas preparados para el máximo rendimiento.

Hizo girar el Corvette y enfiló de vuelta hacia Hogsmeade. Al sheriff Longbottom le sentaría muy mal que lo despertasen a aquellas horas de la noche, pero Draco era un Malfoy, y el sheriff haría lo que él le dijera. Diablos, hasta disfrutaría haciéndolo. Librarse de los Granger reduciría a la mitad la tasa de delincuencia de la zona.

Hermione no había conseguido relajarse en todo el día. Había estado todo el tiempo casi enferma por la sensación de pérdida y desastre, incapaz de comer nada. Scottie, que se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo, había estado temeroso y gimoteante, constantemente aferrado a sus piernas e interrumpiéndola mientras ella trataba mecánicamente de cumplir con sus tareas. Aquella mañana, después de que Draco se marchase, había comenzado a hacer el equipaje, aturdida, pero Amos le había propinado una bofetada y le había gritado que no fuera idiota.

A lo mejor Jane permanecía fuera un par de días, pero regresaría, y el viejo Malfoy no permitiría que aquel joven hijo de puta los echase de su hogar. Incluso en su desolación, Hermione se preguntaba por qué su padre llamaba viejo a Lucius, cuando éste tenía un año menos que él. Al cabo de un rato, Amos había cogido la furgoneta y se había ido a tomar una copa. En cuanto se perdió de vista, Lavander se metió en el dormitorio y empezó a rebuscar en el armario de Jane.

Hermione siguió a su hermana y la contempló atónita mientras ella empezaba a arrojar prendas sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Mamá ya no va a necesitar todo esto -respondió Lavander alegremente.

— Lucius le comprará ropa nueva. ¿Porqué crees que no se llevó esto consigo? Pero puedo usarlo yo. Ella nunca me dejaba ponerme ninguna de sus cosas.

Aquello último lo dijo con una pizca de amargura. Sostuvo en alto un vestido amarillo con el cuello bordado de lentejuelas. A Jane le había sentado maravillosamente, con su cabellera castaña oscura, pero hacía un efecto horrible en contraste con los bucles color castaño rubio de Lavander.

— La semana pasada tuve una cita pasional con Ron y quise ponerme este vestido, pero mamá no me lo dejó -dijo con resentimiento.

—Tuve que llevar mi viejo vestido azul, que ya me lo había visto.

—No cojas la ropa de mamá -protestó Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lavander le dirigió una mirada de exasperación.

—¿Por qué no? Ya no va a necesitarla.

—Papá ha dicho que regresará- Lavander soltó una carcajada.

—Papá no es capaz de distinguir su culo de un agujero en el suelo. Draco tenía razón. ¿Por qué diablos va a volver? No, aunque Lucius se raje y vuelva corriendo a casa con ese témpano de hielo con el que está casado, mamá obtendrá de él lo suficiente para estar guapa durante mucho tiempo.

—Entonces tendremos que marcharnos -dijo Hermione, y una lágrima salada le resbaló por la mejilla y se le quedó en la comisura de la boca. — Deberíamos estar haciendo las maletas.

Lavander le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Hermanita, eres demasiado inocente para tu propio bien. Draco estaba hecho una furia, pero, de todos modos, no va a hacer nada. Sólo se estaba desahogando. Creo que voy a ir a verlo y tal vez consiga lo mismo que tiene su padre con mamá. -Se pasó la lengua por los labios y su rostro adoptó una expresión hambrienta. —Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber si lo que tiene dentro de los pantalones es tan grande como dicen.

Hermione se apartó de un salto, sintiendo la punzada de los celos en medio de su abatimiento. Lavander no tenía cabeza para comprender que una bola de nieve tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir en una merienda un cuatro de julio en el Ecuador que ella de atraer a Draco, pero cuánto envidiaba Hermione la audacia de su hermana para intentarlo. Trató de imaginarse cuánta fuerza debía de dar poseer la necesaria seguridad en una misma para acercarse a un hombre y estar segura de que él la encontraba atractiva. Aun cuando Draco rechazara a Lavander, eso no haría mella en su ego, porque había otros muchos chicos y hombres que jadeaban por ella. Simplemente haría que Draco fuese un reto mayor.

Pero Hermione había visto el frío desprecio en los ojos de Draco aquella mañana, al examinar la chabola y sus habitantes, y se había sentido, sacudida por la vergüenza. Había sentido deseos de decir: «Yo no soy así»; había querido que él la mirase con admiración. Pero es que era así, en lo que a Draco concernía, por vivir en aquella miseria. Tarareando alegremente, Lavander se llevó el estridente arco iris que formaban las ropas de Jane a la habitación posterior para probárselas y ponerse unos alfileres en el talle, porque Jane tenía más pecho.

Conteniendo a duras penas los sollozos, Hermione tomó a Scottie de la mano y se lo llevó a jugar afuera. Se sentó en un tronco con la cara entre las manos mientras el niño empujaba sus cochecitos por la tierra. Normalmente Scottie era feliz haciendo aquello durante todo el día, pero al cabo de una hora volvió con Hermione y se acurrucó junto a sus piernas, y pronto se quedó dormido. Ella le acarició el pelo, aterrada por el ligero tinte azulado de sus labios. Se balanceó adelante y atrás en el tronco, con la mirada fija y ensombrecida por el abatimiento.

Mamá se había marchado y Scottie se estaba muriendo. No había manera de saber cuánto iba a durar, pero no creía que fuera más de un año. A pesar de lo penoso de su situación anterior, por lo menos existía una cierta seguridad, porque las cosas seguían tal cual un día tras otro y sabía lo que podía esperar. Ahora todo se había derrumbado, y estaba aterrorizada. Había aprendido a salir adelante, a manejar a papá y a sus hermanos, pero ahora nada sucedía según el plan y se sentía impotente. Odiaba aquella sensación, la odiaba con tal ferocidad que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

Maldita sea mamá, pensó con rebeldía. Y maldito sea Lucius Malfoy. Lo único en que pensaban era en sí mismos, no en sus familias ni en el trastorno que iban a ocasionar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía como una niña. Sus frágiles hombros venían soportando

la responsabilidad desde muy temprana edad, y eso había dado a sus ojos una madurez solemne que chocaba con su juventud, pero en aquel momento acusó profundamente la falta de años. Era demasiado joven para hacer nada; no podía agarrar a Scottie y marcharse de allí, porque era demasiado joven para trabajar y mantener a los dos; era demasiado joven incluso para vivir sola, según la ley. Estaba desamparada; su vida estaba totalmente controlada por el capricho de los adultos que la rodeaban.

Ni siquiera podía escaparse, porque no podría llevarse a Scottie. Nadie cuidaría de él, y el niño era casi tan desvalido como un bebé. Tenía que quedarse. Así que se pasó la tarde sentada en el tronco viendo pasar las horas, demasiado triste para entrar en la vivienda a ocuparse de sus labores habituales. Tenía la sensación de estar en una guillotina aguardando a que cayera la cuchilla, y conforme fue aproximándose la noche creció y aumentó la tensión hasta ponerle todos los nervios de punta, hasta que le entraron ganas de gritar para hacer añicos aquella lenta quietud. Scottie se había despertado y estaba jugando junto a sus piernas, como si tuviera miedo de alejarse demasiado de su hermana.

Pero llegó la noche, y la cuchilla no cayó. Scottie tenía hambre y tiraba de ella para que entrase en casa. De mala gana, Hermione abandonó su sitio en el tronco y llevó al niño adentro en el preciso instante en que Russ y Nicky salían para correrse una de sus juergas nocturnas. Lavander se puso el vestido amarillo que tanto codiciaba y se fue también. A lo mejor Lavander estaba en lo cierto, pensó Hermione. A lo mejor Draco sólo se había desahogado un poco y no había dicho en serio lo que había dicho. A lo mejor Lucius se había puesto en contacto con su familia a lo largo del día y había calmado la situación. Tal vez hubiera cambiado de idea sobre el hecho de marcharse y hubiera negado tener a Jane consigo.

Cualquier cosa era posible. Sin embargo, de todas formas, no esperaba que volviera Jane. Y sin Jane, aunque Lucius regresara con su familia, no tendría motivo alguno para permitirles seguir en aquella chabola. No era gran cosa, pero al menos era un techo, y gratis. No, de nada servía albergar esperanzas; había que utilizar el sentido común. De un modo o de otro, quizá no inmediatamente pero sí muy pronto, iban a tener que marcharse. Pero Hermione conocía a su padre y sabía que no movería un dedo para irse hasta que se viera obligado. Exprimiría de los Malfoy hasta el último minuto gratis que le fuera posible.

Dio de cenar a Scottie y lo bañó, y acto seguido lo metió en la cama. Por segunda vez consecutiva disponía de una noche de bendita intimidad, y se apresuró a darse un baño ella también y ponerse el camisón. Pero cuando sacó su preciado libro no pudo concentrarse en leer. La escena que había tenido lugar aquella mañana con Draco le venía una y otra vez a la mente, igual que una película de vídeo que no dejase de reproducirse en su cabeza. Cada vez que pensaba en aquella mirada de desprecio de Draco, el dolor la golpeaba en el pecho hasta casi no dejarla respirar. Rodó hacia un costado y hundió la cara en la almohada, luchando contra las lágrimas. Ella lo quería mucho, y él la despreciaba porque era una Granger.

Al final se quedó dormida, exhausta por la inquietud de la noche anterior y el trauma sufrido

aquel día. Siempre tenía el sueño ligero y permanecía alerta como un gato, se despertaba y repasaba mentalmente la lista cada vez que llegaba a casa un miembro de la familia. Papá fue el primero en aparecer. Venía borracho, naturalmente, después de haber comenzado tan temprano, pero por una vez no bramó pidiendo una cena que de todos modos no iba a consumir. Hermione escuchó los tumbos que iba dando en su camino al dormitorio.

Momentos más tarde le llegaron los familiares y trabajosos ronquidos. Lavander llegó a casa a eso de las once, de mal humor y haciendo pucheros. La noche no debía de haberle salido como ella pensaba, se dijo Hermione, pero permaneció tendida en silencio en su jergón y no preguntó. Lavander se quitó el vestido amarillo, hizo una bola con él y lo arrojó a un rincón. Después se tumbó en su camastro y dio la espalda a Hermione. Era temprano para todos. Los chicos llegaron no mucho más tarde, riendo y armando bulla, y, como de costumbre, despertaron a Scottie. Hermione no se levantó, y pronto volvió a reinar el silencio.

Ya estaban todos en casa, excepto mamá. Hermione lloró en silencio secándose las lágrimas con la ligera sábana, y enseguida se quedó dormida otra vez. Un enorme estruendo la hizo despertarse de golpe, aterrada y confusa. Un haz de luz brillante la cegó y una mano ruda la sacó en volandas del jergón. Hermione chilló y trató de zafarse de aquella garra que le hacía daño en el brazo, trató de resistirse haciendo fuerza, pero quienquiera que fuese la alzó del suelo de un tirón como si no pesara más que un niño pequeño y literalmente la arrastró por la vivienda. Por encima de sus propios gritos de terror oyó los chillidos de Scottie y las voces de su padre y de los chicos maldiciendo y vociferando, entre los sollozos de Lavander.

En el patio había un semicírculo de luces brillantes y penetrantes, Hermione tuvo una impresión borrosa de un montón de gente que se movía adelante y atrás. El hombre que la sujetaba a ella abrió de una patada la puerta de rejilla y la empujó al exterior. Tropezó en los

desvencijados escalones y fue a caer de bruces en el suelo, con el camisón subido hasta los muslos. Las piedras y la gravilla le desgarraron la piel de palmas y rodillas y le hicieron una raspadura en la frente.

—Ven aquí -dijo alguien.

— Trae al crío.

Scottie fue depositado sin ningún miramiento junto a Hermione, chillando histérico y con sus

redondos ojos azules fijos y aterrorizados. Hermione consiguió adoptar la posición de sentada, se cubrió las piernas con el camisón y refugió a Scottie en sus brazos. Empezaron a volar cosas por el aire, que se estrellaban y caían a su alrededor. Vio a Amos agarrado al marco de la puerta mientras dos hombres de uniforme marrón lo sacaban a rastras de la casa. Agentes, pensó Hermione con una sensación de vértigo. ¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? A no ser que hubieran pillado a papá o a los chicos robando algo. Mientras contemplaba la escena, uno de los agentes propinó un golpe a Amos en los dedos con su linterna. Amos lanzó un alarido y soltó el marco de la puerta, y los hombres lo llevaron hasta el patio.

Una silla salió volando por la puerta, y Hermione la esquivó echándose hacia un lado. Fue a dar contra el suelo justo donde estaba ella antes y estalló hecha pedazos. Medio reptando, con Scottie agarrado de su cuello y entorpeciendo sus movimientos, luchó por buscar refugio en la vieja camioneta de su padre, donde se acurrucó contra el neumático delantero. Contempló aturdida aquella escena de pesadilla, intentando encontrarle algún sentido. Por las ventanas salían cosas de todo tipo, prendas de vestir, platos y cacerolas. Los platos eran de plástico y armaban un ruido tremendo al aterrizar. Alguien vació un cajón lleno de cubertería por una ventana, y su contenido de acero inoxidable barato relumbró bajo los faros de los coches patrulla.

—Vacíenla del todo -oyó que rugía una voz grave. — No quiero que quede nada dentro.

¡Draco! Se quedó petrificada al reconocer aquella amada voz, de cuclillas en el suelo estrechando a Scottie contra sí en un gesto protector. Lo descubrió casi de inmediato, con su figura alta y poderosa, de pie y cruzado de brazos, al lado del sheriff.

—¡No tienes derecho a hacernos esto! -se desgañitaba Amos, intentando agarrar a Draco del

brazo. Éste se lo quitó de encima sin más esfuerzo que si se tratara de un perrito molesto. — ¡No puedes dejarnos tirados en plena noche! ¿Qué va a ser de mis hijos, de mi pobre hijo retrasado? ¿Es que no tienes sentimientos, para tratar así a un niño pequeño y desvalido?

—Te dije que os quería fuera de aquí antes de que se hiciera de noche, y lo dije en serio -replicó Draco. —Recojan lo que quieran llevarse, porque dentro de media hora voy a pegar fuego a lo que quede.

—¡Mi ropa! -exclamó Lavander saltando del lugar donde se había puesto a salvo, entre dos coches.

Empezó a recorrer frenética todos los enseres desparramados, cogiendo prendas y desechándolas de nuevo al comprobar que pertenecían a otra persona. Las que eran suyas se las echaba al hombro. Hermione se incorporó con dificultad llevando a Scottie todavía aferrado a ella, con una fuerza nacida de la desesperación. Las posesiones de la familia probablemente no serían sino basura para Draco, pero era todo cuanto tenían. Consiguió aflojar las manos de Scottie lo suficiente para agacharse a recoger unas cuantas prendas enmarañadas, las cuales volcó en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Amos. No sabía qué pertenecía a quién, pero no importaba; tenía que salvar todo lo que pudiera.

Scottie seguía pegado a ella como una lapa, decidido a no soltarse. Con aquel estorbo, Hermione, agarró a Amos del brazo y lo sacudió.

—¡No te quedes ahí! -chilló con urgencia. — ¡Ayúdame a meter nuestras cosas en la camioneta!

Él reaccionó apartándola de un empujón que la lanzó por el suelo.

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, estúpida hija de puta!

Hermione volvió a incorporarse de un salto, sin notar siquiera las nuevas magulladuras y los

arañazos, anestesiada por la urgencia. Los chicos, todavía más borrachos que Amos, se movían sin rumbo fijo dando tumbos y soltando juramentos. Los agentes habían terminado de vaciar la chabola y permanecían de pie, contemplando el espectáculo.

—¡Lavander, ayúdame! -Hermione agarró a su hermana cuando ésta pasaba furiosa a su lado, llorando porque no encontraba su ropa.

— Coge todo lo que puedas, lo más rápido que puedas. Ya lo ordenaremos después. Recoge toda la ropa, y así sabrás que la tuya está también ahí dentro.

Fue el único argumento que se le ocurrió para lograr la colaboración de Lavander. Las dos muchachas comenzaron a moverse a toda prisa por el patio, recogiendo todos los objetos con que se topaban. Hermione trabajó más que nunca en su vida, doblando su esbelto cuerpo una

y otra vez de un lado para otro, tan deprisa que Scottie no podía seguirla. Iba detrás de ella

sollozando amargamente, y se agarraba a sus faldas con sus manitas regordetas cada vez que la tenía a su alcance.

Hermione sentía la mente entumecida. No se permitió a sí misma pensar, no podía pensar. Se movía de manera automática, e incluso no se dio cuenta de que se había hecho un corte en la mano con un recipiente roto. Pero uno de los agentes sí lo advirtió, y le dijo en tono hosco:

—Eh, muchacha, estás sangrando -y le envolvió la mano en su pañuelo. Ella le dio las gracias sin saber lo que decía.

Era demasiado inocente y estaba demasiado aturdida para darse cuenta de que los faros de los coches atravesaban la delgada tela de su camisón revelando la silueta de su cuerpo juvenil, sus esbeltos muslos y sus senos altos y gráciles. Ella se agachaba y se levantaba, mostrando una parte diferente de su cuerpo con cada cambio de postura, tensando la tela del camisón sobre el pecho y revelando la suave protuberancia del pezón, la vez siguiente resaltando la curva redondeada de una nalga. Sólo tenía catorce años, pero bajo aquella luz dura y artificial, con su larga y gruesa cabellera flotando sobre los hombros semejante a una llama oscura y entre las sombras que destacaban el ángulo de sus altos pómulos y oscurecían sus ojos, no se apreciaba su edad.

Lo que se apreciaba era su extraordinario parecido con Jane Granger, una mujer que no tenía

más que cruzar una habitación para provocar mayor o menor grado de excitación en la mayoría de los hombres presentes. La sensualidad de Jane era seductora y vibrante, un auténtico faro para los instintos masculinos. Cuando los hombres miraban a Hermione, no era a ella a quien veían, sino a su madre.

Draco permanecía silencioso, observando lo que ocurría. Aún sentía rabia, una rabia fría y voraz, concentrada. Lo invadía una sensación de asco al ver a los Granger padre e hijos, deambulando de un lado para otro, maldiciendo y profiriendo salvajes amenazas. Pero estando allí el sheriff y sus ayudantes, no harían otra cosa que cerrar el pico, de modo que Draco no les hizo caso. Amos se había librado por los pelos cuando empujó al suelo a su hija pequeña; Draco cerró con fuerza los puños, pero al ver que la muchacha se levantaba, aparentemente sin haber sufrido daño alguno, decidió contenerse.

Las dos muchachas corrían de un lado para otro, intentando sin descanso recoger los objetos

más necesarios. Los chicos desahogaban en ellas sus estúpidas y crueles frustraciones, arrancándoles las cosas de las manos y tirándolas al suelo, y proclamando en voz alta que ningún hijo de puta iba a echarlos de su casa y que no perdieran el tiempo cogiendo cosas porque no se iban a marchar a ninguna parte, maldita fuera. La hermana mayor, Lavander, les rogaba que las ayudasen, pero sus bravatas de borracho ahogaban todo esfuerzo que ella pudiera hacer.

La hermana pequeña no desperdiciaba el tiempo tratando de razonar con ellos, sino que se

limitaba a moverse en silencio e intentaba poner orden en el caos pese a que el niño se aferraba a ella constantemente. A pesar de sí mismo, Draco cayó en la cuenta de que su mirada la buscaba continuamente y de que se sentía fascinado de manera involuntaria por el contorno grácil y femenino de su cuerpo bajo aquel camisón casi transparente. El propio silencio de la joven llamaba la atención, y cuando Draco lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, descubrió que la mayoría de los agentes también la estaban observando.

Había en ella una extraña madurez, y un juego de las luces le causó la extraña sensación de

estar viendo a Jane en vez de a su hija. Aquella puta le había arrebatado a su padre, lo cual había hecho que su madre se retrajera mentalmente y casi le había costado la vida a su hermana, y allí la tenía de nuevo, tentando a los hombres encarnada en su hija. Lavander era más voluptuosa, pero también era ruidosa y barata. La larga cabellera chocolate de Hermione se mecía sobre el brillo perlado de sus hombros desnudos bajo los tirantes del camisón.

Parecía mayor de lo que era, y también un tanto irreal, una encarnación de su madre moviéndose en silencio a través de la noche, una danza carnal a cada movimiento. Sin quererlo, Draco notó que su verga vibraba y se engrosaba, y sintió asco de sí mismo. Miró a los agentes que lo rodeaban y vio la misma reacción reflejada en sus ojos, un deseo animal que debería avergonzarlos, por ir dirigido a una muchacha tan joven.

Dios, él no era mejor que su padre. No hacía falta más que darle a oler una mujer de la familia

de los Granger, y se ponía como un potro salvaje en celo, duro y dispuesto. Mónica había estado a punto de morir por causa de Jane Granger, y allí estaba él, contemplando a la hija de Jane con la polla temblando dentro de los pantalones. La joven avanzó hacia él llevando un fardo de ropa. No, no venía hacia él, sino hacia la camioneta que estaba a sus espaldas. Sus avellanas ojos de gato se posaron en él por espacio de un instante con una expresión sombría y misteriosa. Se le aceleró el pulso, y aquella visión hizo trizas el tenue control de su temperamento.

Los acontecimientos de aquel día se acumularon en su cabeza y atacó con una fiereza devastadora, deseando que los Granger sufrieran tanto como había sufrido él.

—Eres basura -dijo con voz dura y profunda cuando la muchacha estuvo a su altura.

Ella se detuvo, petrificada en el sitio, con el pequeño aún aferrado a sus piernas. No miró a Draco, sólo mantuvo la vista fija al frente, y el contorno nítido y puro de su rostro lo puso todavía más furioso.

—Toda tu familia es una basura. Tu madre es una puta y tu padre un borracho de mierda. Lárguense de esta ciudad y no os atreváis a volver nunca.

* * *

 **¿Quien termino gritando de impotencia como yo? ¡Espero no haber sido la única! Lamento la demora, se me complico un poco por el trabajo pero aquí tienen el capitulo 5. No me enojaría que dejaran sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o no, sus opiniones. ¡Nos vemos hasta otro fin de! No prometo nada pero haré todo lo posible por subir el siguiente.**


	6. El regreso a Hogsmeade

**_Esta historia no me pertenece es de la maravillosa Linda Howard y los personajes de nuestra bella JK Rowling._**

• Capitulo 6

Doce años después, Hermione Granger Potter regresó a Hogsmeade. La curiosidad había sido su compañera de viaje desde Liverpool, y no había pensado en mucho más que no fuera su motivo para regresar. No había nada en la carretera que le resultase familiar, porque cuando vivía en Hogsmeade rara vez se aventuraba más allá de la pequeña ciudad, de manera que carecía de recuerdos que pudieran surgir para unir el pasado con el presente, la niña con la mujer. Pero cuando rebasó el cartel que señalaba los límites de Hogsmeade, cuando las casas empezaron a verse más juntas entre sí formando verdaderas calles y vecindarios, cuando los bosques de altos pinos y árboles de hoja caduca dieron paso a las gasolineras y las tiendas, sintió una dolorosa tensión que empezaba a crecer en su interior. Y se intensificó cuando llegó a la plaza de la ciudad, con aquel palacio de justicia de ladrillos rojos que conservaba exactamente el mismo aspecto que ella guardaba en su memoria. Los coches seguían aparcando en batería alrededor de la plaza, y los bancos del parque seguían estando situados uno a cada lado para que los ancianos se reunieran allí en los calurosos días del verano, buscando cobijo bajo la densa sombra de los inmensos robles que crecían en la plaza.

Naturalmente, ciertas cosas habían cambiado. Algunos de los edificios eran nuevos, mientras que habían desaparecido varios de los más viejos. Se habían colocado parterres de flores en cada rincón de la plaza, sin duda gracias a la iniciativa del Club de Señoras, en los cuales crecían pensamientos que inclinaban sus graciosas caras de color morado hacia los viandantes. Sin embargo, en su mayor parte, todo estaba igual y las pequeñas diferencias no hacían sino resaltar lo familiar. El dolor que le oprimía el pecho aumentó hasta que apenas pudo respirar, y le temblaron las manos sobre el volante. La invadió una penetrante sensación de dulzura. El hogar.

Fue una sensación tan fuerte que tuvo que parar el automóvil y desviarse a un espacio de aparcamiento que vio delante del palacio de justicia. El corazón le latía con violencia en el pecho, y respiró hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse. No se esperaba aquello, no se esperaba sentir el efecto de unas raíces que creía cortadas hacía doce años. Aquel sentimiento la conmocionó, la estimuló vivamente. Había ido allí llevada tan sólo por la confusión, pues deseaba saber con seguridad qué había sucedido después de que los Granger fueran expulsados a la fuerza de aquel lugar, pero aquella nueva sensación de pertenencia se superpuso a la curiosidad.

Sin embargo, ella no pertenecía a aquel lugar, se dijo. Aunque hubiera vivido allí, en realidad nunca había pertenecido a él; sólo habían tolerado su presencia. Aquellos aromas intensos y coloridos que no se parecían a los de ningún otro lugar del mundo, las imágenes que habían quedado impresas en su cerebro desde que nació, las sutiles influencias de la latitud y la longitud que reconocía cada una de las células de su cuerpo; todo ello le decía que aquél era su hogar. Allí había nacido y crecido. Sus recuerdos de Hogsmeade eran amargos, pero aun así tiraban de ella con cuerdas invisibles que ni siquiera sabía que existieran. No había deseado aquello; sólo había querido satisfacer su curiosidad, percibir una sensación de haber puesto fin a todo ello, para poder abandonar totalmente el pasado y construir su futuro.

No había sido fácil volver. Las palabras de Draco Malfoy todavía ardían en su memoria como si las hubiera pronunciado el día anterior, y no doce años atrás. A veces pasaba días sin pensar en él, pero el dolor seguía estando en el mismo sitio; controlado, pero perenne, como un compañero constante. El hecho de haber regresado transformaba los recuerdos en algo más inmediato, y oyó en su mente la voz de Gray que le decía: «Eres basura».

Aspiró profundamente, temblorosa, e inhaló el dulce aroma de color verde tan entrelazado en los recuerdos de su infancia. Ya más calmada, examinó la plaza tranquilamente, familiarizándose de nuevo con lo que en otro tiempo había conocido tan bien como la palma de su mano. Algunas de las antiguas tiendas que se alineaban a lo largo de las aceras se habían puesto más elegantes; la ferretería tenía ahora una fachada de piedra y madera de cedro y-una doble puerta de estilo rústico. Un McDonald's ocupaba el espacio del antiguo Dairy Dip.

Habían construido una oficina bancaria nueva, y ella hubiera apostado algo a que pertenecía a los Malfoy La gente pasaba por su lado y le dirigía miradas de curiosidad igual que se hacía en toda ciudad pequeña con los forasteros, pero nadie la reconoció. No esperaba que lo hicieran; los doce años transcurridos la habían transformado de niña en mujer, y ella misma había dejado de ser una persona desvalida para convertirse en otra capaz, y había pasado de pobre a próspera. Enfundada en su traje de chaqueta de color crema, con la cabellera chocolate recogida en un elegante, moño y los ojos protegidos por gafas de sol, no había nada en ella que recordase a Jane Granger.

Qué ironía, se dijo Hermione; Jane era culpable sin ningún género de dudas de la mayoría de las acusaciones que le hacían, pero era inocente de la única que finalmente hizo que echasen de la ciudad a los Granger. No se había fugado con Lucius Malfoy. Fue la curiosidad por saber exactamente qué había hecho Lucius lo que hizo que Hermione volviera a Hogsmeade al cabo de tantos años. ¿Se había encaprichado de una nueva novia y se había presentado un día más tarde o así, sorprendido por el revuelo que había causado? ¿Había estado de juerga, bebiendo, o quizás en una maratón de póker? Hermione quería saberlo; quería vérselas cara a cara con él, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle lo que le había costado a ella su irresponsabilidad.

Contempló con mirada fija la plaza, sin verla, sumida en sus recuerdos. Su familia se había deshecho tras aquella fatídica noche. Habían llegado hasta las afueras de Hogsmeade antes de detenerse a pernoctar, y habían dormido en sus vehículos: Amos solo en la camioneta, Russ y Nicky en la suya, y Lavander en su destartalado coche. Hermione y Scottie pasaron la noche con Lavander, Scottie dormido en el regazo de Faith. Al mirar atrás, la mayor parte de lo que recordaba era terror y vergüenza. Algunos de sus recuerdos permanecían congelados, claros como el cristal: las luces cegadoras de los faros de los coches patrulla, aquel momento de profundo terror en el que la sacaron de la cama a rastras, la empujaron por la puerta y la arrojaron al suelo, los gritos de Scottie. A veces incluso le parecía sentir las manitas del niño aferrándola, la presión terrible de su cuerpecito contra las piernas. Sin embargo, el recuerdo más nítido de todos, el que persistía en su mente con dolorosa claridad, era el de Draco mirándola con aquel desprecio paralizante.

Recordaba la desesperación con que intentó reunir sus míseras pertenencias. Recordaba el largo camino en coche a través de la oscuridad; no había sido tan largo, pero a ella le pareció que no tenía fin, cada segundo se estiraba de tal manera que un minuto tardaba horas en pasar. No recordaba haber dormido aquella noche, ni siquiera después de llegar a Londres. Había permanecido sentada despierta, con los ojos escocidos y la mirada perdida, acunando a Scottie sobre las rodillas. Poco después de amanecer, un policía los echó del parque donde se habían detenido, y la triste comitiva se había puesto de nuevo en marcha. Consiguieron llegar a Liverpool, antes de detenerse otra vez. Amos alquiló una habitación en un motel de la peor zona de la ciudad, y los seis se apiñaron en ella. Al menos tenían un techo bajo el que cobijarse.

Una semana después, despertaron una mañana y descubrieron que Amos se había ido, igual que se había ido Jane, aunque él por lo menos se llevó su ropa. Nicky y Russ superaron la crisis gastándose en cerveza el escaso dinero que les quedaba y emborrachándose a lo bestia. No mucho después, Russ también se marchó. Nicky lo intentó. Para mérito suyo, lo intentó. Sólo tenía dieciocho años, pero cuando se enfrentó de repente con la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus tres hermanos pequeños, aceptó todos los trabajos que pudo, por extraños que fueran. Lavander colaboró trabajando en restaurantes de comida rápida, pero incluso con esa ayuda no fue suficiente. No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que apareciesen los asistentes sociales, y Lavander, Hermione y Scottie fueron puestos bajo la custodia del estado. Nicky hizo algún que otro ruido de protesta, pero Hermione vio que mayormente se sentía aliviado. No volvió a verlo.

La adopción quedaba fuera de lugar; Lavander y Hermione eran demasiado mayores, y a Scottie no lo quería nadie. Lo mejor que cabía esperar era que estuvieran los tres en el mismo hogar de acogida, donde Hermione pudiera cuidar del pequeño. Lo que consiguieron no fue lo mejor, pero la alternativa resultó aceptable, al menos para Hermione. Lavander fue a vivir a un hogar de acogida, y Hermione y Scottie a otro. Toda la responsabilidad sobre el cuidado de Scottie recayó sobre sus hombros, pero como de todos modos había cuidado de él desde que nació, aquello no le supuso una carga. Ésa era la condición bajo la cual había conseguido que permanecieran juntos, de modo que trabajó con ahínco para cumplir su promesa.

Lavander no se quedó mucho tiempo en un hogar de acogida, sino que se mudó dos veces. Hermione se consideró afortunada en su caso; los Weasley no tenían mucho, pero se mostraban dispuestos a compartir lo que tenían con sus hijos adoptivos. Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione vio cómo vivía la gente respetable, y absorbió aquella situación como una esponja. Invariablemente, para ella constituía un placer volver del colegio y encontrarse una casa limpia en la que flotaban los aromas de la cena que estaba preparándose. Su ropa, aunque no era cara, era todo lo bonita y moderna que podían permitirse los Weasley con el dinero que recibían para mantenerla. En el colegio nadie la llamaba «gentuza». Aprendió lo que era vivir en una casa en la que los adultos se amaban y respetaban entre sí, y su hambriento corazón se henchía de placer con aquella maravilla.

Scottie era mimado por todos, y le compraron juguetes nuevos, aunque no tardó mucho en empezar a decaer de forma drástica. Para Hermione, la dulzura que rodeó al pequeño durante el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida hizo que lo diera todo por bien empleado. Hubo una temporada en la que el niño fue feliz. La primera Navidad tras la fuga de Jane lo volvió loco de alegría. Permanecía horas sentado, demasiado cansado para jugar pero contento con quedarse mirando las luces parpadeantes del árbol de Navidad. Murió en enero, dulcemente mientras dormía. Hermione sabía que se acercaba el momento y comenzó a pasar las noches sentada en un sillón, junto a su cama.

Algo, tal vez un cambio en la respiración del niño, la despertó. De modo que tomó la manita regordeta del pequeño en la suya propia y la sostuvo mientras sus inhalaciones iban espaciándose cada vez más hasta que por fin, dulcemente, cesaron del todo. Siguió sosteniendo su mano hasta que empezó a notar que la piel iba volviéndose más fría, y sólo entonces fue a despertar a los Weasley.

Había pasado casi cuatro años enteros viviendo con los amables Weasley. Lavander terminó la secundaria, se casó inmediatamente y se marchó atraída por las brillantes luces de Mánchester. Hermione estaba completamente sola, pues toda su familia verdadera se había ido. Se concentró en los estudios y no hizo caso alguno de todos los chicos que constantemente la molestaban pidiéndole salir. Había quedado demasiado insensible, demasiado traumatizada por las convulsiones que había sufrido en la vida para lanzarse a aquel mareante torbellino social de la adolescencia.

Los Weasley le habían mostrado lo buenas y agradables que podían ser la estabilidad y la respetabilidad, y eso era lo que deseaba para sí misma. Y para conseguirlo, concentró todas sus energías en construir algo de las cenizas a las que había quedado reducida su vida. Tras interminables horas de estudio, obtuvo las mejores notas de la clase y ganó una beca para entrar en un pequeño centro universitario. Dejar a los Weasley no resultó nada fácil, pero como el estado ya no pagaba su manutención, tenía que irse a otra parte. Aceptó dos empleos de media jornada para mantenerse mientras estudiaba, pero a Hermione no le importaba el trabajo duro, pues durante buena parte de su existencia apenas había conocido otra cosa.

En su último año universitario se enamoró de un estudiante de postgrado, Harry Potter. Salieron durante seis meses y se casaron la semana después de graduarse Hermione. Durante un corto período de tiempo estuvo casi abrumada de felicidad, segura de que sus sueños se habían hecho realidad, después de todo. Pero el sueño no duró mucho, ni siquiera tanto como su breve matrimonio. Hermione se había hecho la ilusión de establecerse, amueblar un apartamento encantador y ahorrar para el futuro, en el que se incluían los hijos, una casa bonita y dos coches. Pero no funcionó así. A pesar de las responsabilidades de su nuevo empleo, a Harry le siguió gustando beber mucho y llevar la misma ida despreocupada que llevaba de estudiante.

Una noche, aquello se llevó lo mejor de él cuando, tras salir de un bar para dirigirse a casa, su coche se salió de un puente. No hubo más coches implicados en el accidente, lo cual fue una bendición. Cuando se realizó la autopsia, se descubrió que el grado de alcohol de su sangre era el doble de lo permitido por la ley. A los veintidós años, Hermione se encontraba de nuevo sola. Lo pasó mal, pero se empeñó obstinadamente en reconstruir su vida. Contaba con un título universitario en administración de empresas y dinero del pequeño seguro de vida que tenía Harry, además de lo que ganaba con su trabajo. Se trasladó a Bristol y consiguió un empleo en una agencia de viajes pequeña. Dos años después, la agencia era propiedad suya; ya había abierto una sucursal en Liverpool. Hermione dio un salto de fe y gastó su capital en abrir otra sucursal, esta vez en Londres.

Para alegría suya, el negocio crecía poco a poco. Había alcanzado la estabilidad económica, y era tan maravillosa como siempre había imaginado que sería, pero era consciente del doloroso vacío que había en su vida. Necesitaba también una sólida base emocional. No quería tener un romance con nadie; los dos hombres a los que se había atrevido a amar, Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter, le habían enseñado lo peligroso que era. Pero todavía le quedaba familia en alguna parte, y quería encontrarla. Recordó vagamente que su abuela por parte de madre vivía en los alrededores de Shreveport.

La había visto una sola vez en su vida, y cuando los servicios sociales de Liverpool intentaron ponerse en contacto con esa abuela, no lograron dar con ella. Pero los servicios sociales estaban saturados de trabajo y escasos de personal, y habían abandonado una búsqueda que era poco metódica. Hermione contaba con más tiempo y más determinación. Empezó a hacer llamadas, y gracias a Dios no había tantos Armstead en la zona. Por fin contactó con una persona, un primo por parte de su abuelo Armstead, que sabía que Jeanette Armstead se había ido a vivir a Mánchester, haría unos diez o doce años, justo después de que su hija mayor se presentara de nuevo.

Hermione se quedó atónita. Su madre, Jane, era la tal hija mayor. Pero Jane se había fugado con Lucius Malfoy. ¿Qué había sucedido para que volviese con su madre? ¿Seguía Lucius estando con ella, o había regresado al nido, con su familia? Un gran número de años se interponían entre el momento presente y aquella horrible noche en Hosgmeade. Que ella supiera, Lucius podía haberlos pasado felizmente en compañía de su familia, mientras la de Hermione se había desmembrado, destruido.

Llamó a Información, consiguió el número de teléfono de su abuela y llamó. Para sorpresa suya, fue Jane quien contestó al teléfono. Incluso después de todos aquellos años, aún recordaba la voz de su madre. Sorprendida y emocionada, se identificó. La conversación entre ambas fue extraña al principio, pero por fin Hermione cogió fuerzas para preguntar a Jane lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy.

—¿Qué le pasó? -dijo Jane en tono aburrido. —Lavander me contó esa absurda historia de que los dos nos habíamos fugado juntos, pero para mí era nueva. Me harté de ser el saco de boxeo de Amos y de vivir en la miseria, y Dios sabe que Lucius no iba a hacer nada al respecto, así que me marché, fui a una ciudad de Londres y me trasladé aquí a vivir con mi madre. Tu tía Rosmerta vive aquí, en Mánchester, de modo que, como un mes después de aquello, nos vinimos aquí también. No he visto a Lucius Malfoy.

A Hermione le costó asimilarlo todo de golpe, eran muchos los pensamientos que revoloteaban en su cabeza. Era evidente que Lavander había encontrado a su madre, pero ninguna de las dos había hecho el menor esfuerzo por ponerse en contacto con ella. Jane podía haber sacado a sus dos hijos más pequeños del hogar de acogida, pero no tuvo problema alguno en dejarlos allí. Hermione se percató de que ni siquiera había preguntado por Scottie.

Y luego estaba el misterio de Lucius Malfoy. A lo mejor no se había ido con Jane, pero en efecto se había marchado, por lo menos temporalmente, y con su huida había puesto en marcha los acontecimientos que habían conformado la vida de la castaña. Intrigada y perpleja, Hermione decidió averiguar con seguridad lo que había sucedido. A la edad de catorce años había sido literalmente arrojada en medio de la noche igual que un trozo de basura, y desde entonces vivía con aquel dolor.

Necesitaba conocer el final de la historia; quería cerrar la puerta a su pasado para poder continuar con el futuro. De manera que allí estaba, sentada en el coche en la plaza del palacio de justicia de Hogsmeade, sumida en los recuerdos y perdiendo el tiempo. No debería ser muy difícil averiguar dónde había estado Lucius Malfoy durante lo que probablemente fue un solo día, aquel día crucial que había alterado su vida de forma total.

Lo primero, supuso, era encontrar un sitio donde pernoctar. Había llegado a Londres en avión aquella mañana, atendió el negocio que tenía, y después alquiló un coche y vino hasta Hogsmeade. Ya casi había anochecido, y estaba cansada. No le llevaría mucho tiempo averiguar lo que quería saber, pero no deseaba regresar conduciendo hasta Londres si podía tomar una habitación en un motel de Hogsmeade.

Había un motel doce años atrás, pero ya entonces era ligeramente sórdido y era posible que hubiera desaparecido. Se encontraba en la parte este de la ciudad, en la carretera que llevaba a la I-55. Bajó la ventanilla del coche y llamó a una mujer que pasaba por la acera.

—Disculpe. ¿Hay algún motel en la ciudad?

La mujer se detuvo y se acercó al costado del coche. Tendría unos cuarenta y tantos años y le resultó vagamente familiar, pero no consiguió situarla.

—Sí -contestó, y se volvió para señalar. —Vaya hasta la esquina de la plaza y gire a la derecha. Esta más o menos a unos tres kilómetros, en esa dirección.

Parecía tratarse del mismo motel. Hermione sonrió.

—Gracias.

—De nada. -La mujer sonrió y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza antes de regresar a la acera.

Hermione salió marcha atrás y maniobró el pequeño automóvil alquilado para entrar en el pausado tráfico. Hogsmeade no estaba más animado ahora que doce años antes. Llegó al motel en dos minutos. Estaba en el mismo sitio, pero no era el mismo motel. Éste parecía nuevo, no debía de tener más de un par de años, y era mucho más sustancial. Seguía teniendo una sola planta, pero construida en forma de U alrededor de un patio central en el que borboteaba una fuente y crecían flores. Le faltaba una piscina, pero no le importó; la fuente era mucho más encantadora.

El empleado de recepción era un hombre cincuentón cuya placa llevaba escrito «Argus». Se agitaron sus recuerdos, y surgió un apellido que acompañaba al nombre. Argus Filch. Una de sus hijas estaba en la misma clase que Hermione. Conversó un poco con ella mientras tomaba el número de su tarjeta de crédito y miró con curiosidad el nombre impreso en la misma, pero «Hermione G. Potter» no le sonó de nada. Hermione no era un nombre común, pero probablemente ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba ella en aquel entonces, así que, naturalmente, no lo reconoció ahora.

—Le daré la número doce -dijo, sacando la llave de su compartimiento. — Está en la parte de atrás del patio, alejada de la carretera, así no la molestará el tráfico.

—Gracias. -Hermione sonrió y se quitó las gafas de sol para firmar el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito.

El empleado parpadeó al ver su sonrisa, y su expresión se hizo ligerísimamente más cálida.

Aparcó el coche en la parte posterior del patio, enfrente de la habitación número doce. Al abrir la puerta se vio agradablemente sorprendida. La habitación era más grande que la mayoría de las habitaciones de motel, con un diván y una mesita de centro junto a la puerta y una cama enorme al fondo.

El tocador era alargado, con el televisor en un extremo y una zona escritorio en el lado más cercano al cuarto de baño. El ropero era suficiente, el lavabo empotrado de la zona del tocador lucía dos cubetas y era lo bastante grande para que lo ocupasen dos personas sin chocar continuamente la una con la otra. Miró el interior del cuarto de baño esperando ver la bañera típica, pero en lugar de ella había una generosa ducha de mampara corredera. Como ella nunca usaba la bañera, se alegró de tener una habitación adicional para el baño. Teniéndolo todo en cuenta, aquel pequeño motel estaba por encima de la media.

Sacó del equipaje las cosas del neceser y la única muda de ropa que había traído, y seguidamente se puso a trazar el plan de acción. No debería suponer un gran problema averiguar lo que quería saber, mientras nadie la reconociera como una Granger. Las ciudades pequeñas podían tener una memoria prodigiosa, y la ciudad de Hogsmeade había pertenecido a los Malfoy en cuerpo y alma, así como la mayor parte de sus edificios.

Probablemente, la manera más fácil y más rápida sería ir a la biblioteca y examinar los periódicos antiguos. Los Malfoy aparecían constantemente en las noticias, de modo que, si Lucius Malfoy había regresado de su pequeña correría y reanudado sus negocios como de costumbre, no haría falta repasar muchas ediciones para que saltara su nombre a la vista. Consultó su reloj y vio que probablemente no tendría más de una hora para hacer lo que había venido a hacer; por lo que recordaba de la pequeña biblioteca, cerraba a eso de las seis en verano, y en una ciudad del tamaño de Hogmeade no era fácil que aquello hubiera cambiado.

Tenía hambre, pero lo primero era lo primero. El estómago podía esperar; la biblioteca, no. Resultaba curioso ver cuán selectiva podía ser la memoria; nunca había estado en el motel cuando vivía allí, y con frecuencia había acudido a la biblioteca, siempre que tenía una oportunidad, pero se había acordado de la situación del motel y en cambio no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba la biblioteca. Extrajo la pequeña guía telefónica del tocador y buscó la dirección, y al cabo de un momento recordó la localización de la biblioteca. Cogió el bolso y las llaves, se subió al coche y regresó al centro de la ciudad.

Antes la biblioteca estaba situada detrás de la oficina de correos, pero cuando llegó allí descubrió con desencanto que el edificio había desaparecido. Miró a su alrededor y exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Un cartel prominente enfrente del edificio nuevo contiguo a la oficina de correos proclamaba que era la Biblioteca de Hogsmeade. Los constructores habían desdeñado las líneas lisas de la arquitectura moderna y habían preferido un estilo de antes de la guerra, un edificio de ladrillo rojo de dos plantas con cuatro columnas en la fachada y grandes cristales con contraventanas. Había abundante espacio para aparcar, probablemente más del que se necesitaba, ya que tan sólo había tres vehículos estacionados.

Hermione aumentó el total a cuatro al situar el suyo enfrente. Corrió hacia las dobles puertas del edificio. El cartel colocado en la de la izquierda le indicó que estaba en lo cierto respecto del horario: de nueve a seis. La bibliotecaria era una mujer pequeña y regordeta, muy locuaz, que no le resultaba familiar en absoluto. Se acercó al mostrador y preguntó dónde estaban los archivos de los periódicos antiguos.

—Aquí mismo -contestó la mujer, saliendo de detrás del mostrador. — Ya está todo microfilmado, por supuesto. ¿Busca usted alguna fecha en particular? Voy a enseñarle dónde están las microfichas y cómo funciona el escáner.

—Se lo agradezco -dijo Hermione. — Quiero empezar con los de hace unos diez años, pero puede que tenga que remontarme un poco más incluso.

—No hay ningún problema. Lo hubiera habido hasta hace un par de años, pero el señor Malfoy insistió en que se microfilmara todo cuando nos trasladamos a este edificio. Puede creerme, el sistema estaba de lo más anticuado; ahora es mucho más fácil.

—¿El señor Malfoy? -preguntó la castaña. manteniendo un tono natural a pesar del vuelco que le había dado el corazón. Así que, en efecto, Lucius había vuelto.

—Draco Malfoy -repuso la bibliotecaria. — La familia prácticamente es la dueña de esta ciudad, de la parroquia entera, ya puestos. Pero es un hombre de lo más agradable. -Hizo una pausa. — ¿Es usted de por aquí?

—Lo era, hace mucho tiempo -respondió Hermione. — Mi familia se mudó a otra ciudad cuando yo era muy pequeña. Se me ha ocurrido examinar las esquelas viejas, por si veo las de algunos primos de mis padres. Con los años les perdimos la pista, pero he empezado a trabajar en un árbol genealógico de la familia y siento curiosidad por saber qué fue de ellos.

Para ser una explicación improvisada, no estaba mal. La gente que intentaba buscar la pista de su árbol genealógico siempre echaba mano de las hemerotecas, por lo menos según lo que había visto ella. A juzgar por lo que había aprendido al escucharlos hablar e intercambiar historias de extensa labor detectivesca que finalmente descubría el paradero de la tatarabuela Ruby por la parte materna de la familia, dicha búsqueda podía convertirse en una adicción.

Había dado en el clavo, porque la bibliotecaria le obsequió una ancha sonrisa.

—Buena suerte, querida, espero que los encuentre. Me llamo Irma Pince. Llámeme si

necesita ayuda. Aunque cerramos a las seis, y eso es dentro de menos de una hora.

—No tardaré mucho -dijo Hermione mientras buscaba en su memoria una familia Prince. No le vino ninguna a la mente, así que tal vez habían venido a vivir a aquella zona después de que la familia Granger se marchara de modo tan ignominioso.

Una vez que se quedó a solas, se puso a buscar rápidamente en los archivos, recorriendo una página tras otra del _Hogsmeade Weekly, co_ menzando por la fecha en la que fueron expulsados de la parroquia. Halló varias menciones de Draco, y aunque trató de ignorarlas se dio cuenta de que no podía. A pesar de que aquella noche, tanto tiempo atrás, la había curado de su tonto enamoramiento, jamás había logrado olvidarlo; su imagen permanecía en su memoria como una herida sin cerrar que la importunaba de vez en cuando.

Se rindió impotente a la presión de aquella cuña mental y repasó las páginas en las que había visto el nombre de Draco. El semanario jamás publicaba nada despectivo ni escandaloso acerca de los Malfoy -eso quedaba para los periódicos de Londres y de Liverpool-, pero las normales ¡Idas y venidas de la familia siempre aparecían puntualmente señaladas para las mentes inquisitivas que desearan conocerlas, que eran la mayoría de los parroquianos! Los dos primeros artículos eran simples menciones de que Draco había asistido a tal y cual acto.

El tercer artículo se encontraba en la sección de negocios, y Hermione, atónita, tuvo que leerlo dos veces para poder asimilar su contenido. Nadie más habría visto nada alarmante, ni siquiera insólito, en la frase: «... Draco Malfoy, que ha asumido el control financiero de las empresas de la familia, votó en contra de la medida de... » Asumido el control de las empresas de la familia. ¿Por qué habría hecho tal cosa? Lucius estaría aún al frente de sus negocios ya que, al fin y al cabo, todo le pertenecía a él. Hermione se fijó en la fecha del semanario; _5_ de agosto, ni tres semanas después de la fuga de Jane. ¿Qué habría sucedido?

Desconectó la máquina de visualizar los microfilmes y se reclinó en la silla contemplando fijamente la pantalla en blanco. Había regresado a Hogsmeade sólo para atar y cerrar algunos cabos sueltos de su vida, y ahora descubría que las cosas habían continuado igual que antes. Nadie habría echado en falta a los Granger; su ausencia habría sido advertida con alivio y después olvidada, pero Hermione no había podido olvidar. Había imaginado que cuando viera otra vez Hogsmeade, cuando viera que nadie los había echado de menos, que ni siquiera los recordaban, ella podría a su vez olvidarse de aquella ciudad.

Si se tropezaba con Draco Malfoy, mucho mejor. Jamás había culpado a Draco de lo que le había hecho; había visto el dolor pintado en su rostro, había oído su voz. Pero Lucius... Sí, a él sí lo culpaba, y también a Jane. Aunque no hubieran huido juntos, Jane había abandonado a sus hijos y la irresponsabilidad de Lucius había causado un gran sufrimiento. Pero Draco se había hecho cargo de los negocios de la familia. En lugar de atar todos los cabos sueltos, Hermione había descubierto uno más: ¿Por qué había asumido Draco el mando?

Se levantó y fue en busca de Irma Prince. El mostrador principal estaba desierto, y el resto de la biblioteca también parecía estarlo.

—¿Señora Prince? -llamó, y el sonido fue absorbido y amortiguado por las hileras de libros. Sin embargo, Irma la había oído, porque se oyó el crujido de sus zapatos de suelas de goma sobre las baldosas.

—Voy -dijo Irma en tono alegre, emergiendo de detrás de la sección de libros de consulta.—¿Ha encontrado lo que necesitaba?

—Sí, gracias. Sin embargo, he visto otra cosa que me ha desconcertado. Se trata de un artículo muy pequeño, pero decía que Draco Malfoy había asumido el control de los negocios de la familia. Esto sucedió hace doce años, y me resulta extraño, ya que por aquel entonces Draco no debía de tener más de veintipocos años...

—Pues sí. Debió usted de marcharse antes del gran escándalo, o tal vez fuese demasiado joven para prestar demasiada atención a esa clase de cosas. Nosotros nos trasladamos aquí, oh, hace once años, y todavía era un tema de conversación, créame.

—¿Qué escándalo? -Hermione se puso tensa y su perplejidad se transformó en alarma. Allí pasaba algo malo.

—Verá, cuando Lucius Malfoy se fugó con su amante. Yo no sé quién era, pero todo el mundo dice que no era más que una fulana. Debió de perder totalmente la cabeza, eso es lo único que se me ocurre, para abandonar así a su familia y la fortuna que poseía.

—¿No regresó nunca? -Hermione no podía ocultar su sorpresa, pero Irma no vio nada anormal en aquella reacción.

—Desde entonces nadie le vio ni un pelo de la cabeza. Cuando se fue, se fue. Hay quien dice que su esposa bastaba para espantar a cualquier hombre, pero yo no puedo decirlo con seguridad, porque jamás la conocí. La gente dice que desde el día en que su marido la abandonó no ha salido de casa. Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse en contacto con ella ni con sus hijos.

Hermione estaba alucinada. Lucius Malfoy adoraba a sus hijos; con independencia de sus sentimientos hacia su esposa, jamás había existido la menor duda acerca de lo mucho que quería a Draco y Pansy.

—Supongo que la señora Malfoy se divorciaría de él -quiso saber, pero Irma negó con la

cabeza.

—No lo ha hecho. Me imagino que no quería que él se casara de nuevo, si es que tenía la

intención de hacerlo. Sea como sea, con lo joven que era el señor Draco, se puso en el lugar de su padre y se encargó de todo como si el señor Malfoy siguiera estando allí. Probablemente mejor, a juzgar por lo que dicen.

—Yo era demasiado pequeña para acordarme mucho de él -mintió Hermione. — Sí recuerdo que era una especie de héroe local, que jugaba al fútbol en la LSU, cosas así.

—Bueno, querida, deje que le diga que las cosas no han cambiado mucho -dijo Irma, y se abanicó con la mano. — Por Dios, ese hombre es un bombón, se lo puedo asegurar. Me pone el corazón a cien por hora, ¡y eso que le llevo diez años y estoy a punto de ser abuela! -Se sonrojó, pero lanzó una carcajada con sorprendente falta de pudor.

— A lo mejor son esos ojos tan seductores, que están diciendo: «ven a la cama», o puede que sea el pelo. ¡o podría ser ese culito prieto que tiene! -Suspiró con ensoñación. — Es un sinvergüenza, pero ¿qué más da?

—¿Sabe que usted se muere por él? -bromeó Hermione.

—Querida, todas las mujeres de esta ciudad se mueren por él, y sí, él lo sabe, el muy pícaro.-Irma soltó otra carcajada impúdica. — Mi marido se burla de mí diciendo que se va a hacer un agujero en la oreja para poder competir con él.

¿Draco llevaba un agujero en la oreja? Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma cautiva de su imaginación, y se sacudió para liberarse. Lo que le estaban diciendo resultaba sorprendente, y necesitaba estar a solas para reflexionar sobre ello. Consultó su reloj.

—Casi es hora de cerrar, así que más vale que me vaya. Gracias por su ayuda, señora Prince. Ha sido un placer conocerla.

—Lo mismo digo. -Irma hizo una pausa. — Lo siento, no me he quedado con su nombre.

Porque no lo había dicho, pero Hermione no vio motivo para ocultarlo.

—Soy Hermione Potter.

—Bien, encantada de conocerla, Hermione. Es un nombre muy bonito y pasado de moda. Ya no se oye mucho por aquí.

—No, supongo que no.-Hermione volvió a mirar el reloj. — Adiós. Y gracias otra vez por su ayuda.

—Cuando quiera estoy a su disposición.

Hermione regresó al motel, pero antes se detuvo en un McDonald's para comprar un emparedado. No le gustaba mucho la comida rápida, pero no quería ir a un restaurante donde pudieran reconocerla, de modo que se conformó. Se comió la mitad y tiró el resto a la basura, demasiado alterada para tener apetito. Lucius Malfoy había desaparecido. Pero si no se había fugado con Jane, ¿qué le había sucedido? Hermione se tumbó en la cama y contempló fijamente el techo, tratando de ordenar los hechos.

Lucius no habría abandonado su casa, su familia y su fortuna sin tener una razón. Todo el mundo pensó que Jane era una razón, pero Hermione sabía que no. Y aunque simplemente se hubiera hartado de su matrimonio, ¿por qué no pidió el divorcio? Los Malfoy eran católicos, pero el divorcio no constituía un problema a menos que quisiera volver a casarse. Pero es que nunca dio la impresión de no ser feliz; ¿por qué no habría de serlo? Su mundo era tal como él lo quería. A Hermione no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la cual irse de forma tan brusca, sin decir palabra, y no ponerse jamás en contacto con su familia. A no ser que estuviera muerto.

Aquella posibilidad -no, más bien probabilidad- resultaba pasmosa. Hermione experimentó una sensación casi de malestar mientras iba sopesando y descartando situaciones posibles. A lo mejor Lucius se había ido para estar fuera sólo un par de días y de pronto se puso enfermo, y quizá tuvo un accidente; pero si cualquiera de aquellas posibilidades se hubiera dado, lo habrían encontrado e identificado, se habría comunicado el hecho a su familia. Pero eso no había ocurrido. Lucius Malfoy había desaparecido la misma noche en que huyó su madre.

Cielo santo, ¿lo habría matado Jane? Hermione se incorporó en la cama y se pasó las manos por el pelo, aturdida. No podía descartar aquella idea, aun cuando no se imaginaba a su madre haciendo algo semejante. Jane tenía la moral de un gato callejero, pero no era, no había sido nunca, una persona violenta. ¿Amos, entonces? Eso le parecía más plausible. Si creía que podía salir bien parado, Amos era capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero recordaba muy bien aquella noche; Amos había llegado a casa tambaleándose alrededor de las nueve, y enseguida se había derrumbado y puesto a maldecir porque Jane no estaba allí.

Poco después llegaron Russ y Nicky, también borrachos. ¿Podría ser que alguno de los dos hubiera matado a Lucius, o tal vez los dos juntos? Pero nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario, y Hermione habría jurado que ellos se sorprendieron tanto como ella de que Jane no hubiese vuelto a casa. Más que eso, simplemente no les importaba lo más mínimo que su madre se acostara con Lucius; y ya puestos, tampoco le importaba a Amos. ¿Quién más podía ser?

Quizá la señora Malfoy. A lo mejor Narcissa había matado a su marido porque estaba cansada de sus infidelidades, aunque según todas las noticias le era infiel desde el comienzo de su matrimonio y a ella no pareció importarle nunca, incluso se sentía agradecida. Su lío con Jane duró años; ¿por qué iba a oponerse a él de repente? No, Hermione dudaba que Narcissa se preocupara siquiera de regañarlo, y mucho menos de complicarse la vida con un asesinato.

Sólo quedaba una persona: Draco. Hizo un esfuerzo por rechazar aquella idea. No podía haber sido él. Se acordaba de la expresión de su cara al entrar en la chabola aquella mañana y cuando regresó aquella aciaga noche. Se acordaba de su furia, de su odio implacable. Draco creía que su padre se había fugado con Jane, y estaba furibundo. Pero Draco era quien más tenía que ganar con la muerte de su padre. Al desaparecer Lucius, él había tomado las riendas de la fortuna de los Malfoy y se había hecho todavía más rico, según lo que había comentado la bibliotecaria. Desde que nació había sido preparado para ocupar algún día el puesto de su padre. ¿Se habría cansado de esperar, y habría quitado a Lucius de en medio?

Los pensamientos corrían por su mente igual que una ardilla encerrada en una jaula que se golpeara contra los barrotes. En aquel momento la puerta de la habitación tableteó a causa de una serie de golpes fuertes que hicieron sobresaltarse a Hermione, sorprendida pero no alarmada. ¿Por qué iba a llamar nadie a su habitación? Nadie sabía dónde estaba, de modo que no podía ser un mensaje de la oficina. Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, pero no la abrió. Reparó en que tampoco había mirilla.

—¿Quién es?

—Draco Malfoy.

El corazón casi dejó de latirle. Habían transcurrido doce años desde que oyó por última vez aquella voz grave, profunda, pero sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas al oírla de nuevo, la emoción mezclada con el miedo. Él la había herido más gravemente que ninguna otra persona en su vida, pero todavía tenía el poder de electrizar cada célula de su cuerpo con nada más que su voz. El solo hecho de oírlo otra vez la hizo sentirse como la niña que era a los catorce años, temblorosa y agitada por su proximidad. Y siempre, siempre, estaba aquel desagradable contrapeso que tiraba de ella en la dirección contraria: el vivo recuerdo de Draco diciendo: «Eres basura». jamás había conseguido encontrar el equilibrio en lo que a Draco se refería, jamás había conseguido olvidarlo, mezcla de sueño y pesadilla.

Lo oportuno de su llegada le puso la carne de gallina. ¿Lo habría convocado ella con sus pensamientos? Llevaba allí de pie tanto tiempo que la puerta tableteó de nuevo bajo el impacto del puño de Draco.

—Abre. -En su tono se percibía la férrea autoridad de alguien que esperaba ser obedecido de inmediato, y que tenía la intención de encargarse de que así fuera. Con cautela, Hermione soltó la cadena de la puerta y abrió. Alzó la vista hacia el hombre al que no había visto en una docena de años. No importó; no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, ella lo habría reconocido de todas formas. Él permaneció en el pasillo, sin dignarse a entrar, y el impacto de su presencia física dejó a Hermione sin aliento.

Era más grande de lo que recordaba, pero es que un metro ochenta siempre parecía ser más cuando uno tiene que levantar la vista. Seguía teniendo delgadas la cintura y las caderas, pero se había ensanchado de pecho y hombros, había adquirido la dura solidez de un hombre adulto. Y era sin ningún género de dudas un hombre, hacía mucho que había perdido todo rasgo juvenil. Su rostro era más magro, más fuerte, más duro, con surcos que enmarcaban su boca y arrugas de madurez en los ojos. Estaba contemplando la cara de un pirata, y comprendió por qué Irma Prince temblaba ante la sola mención de su nombre. Su cabello rubio, que él llevaba retirado de la cara y sujeto en la nuca, era ahora más largo de lo que jamás lo había visto antes. En el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda brillaba un minúsculo diamante.

Cuando tenía veintidós años era impresionante; a los treinta y cuatro era peligroso, un pirata de carácter y de aspecto. El hecho de mirarlo le provocó calor y temblor a un tiempo, el corazón de repente empezó a latirle con tal fuerza que se preguntó si él llegaría a oírlo. Reconocía los síntomas, y odió encontrarse en aquel estado. Dios, ¿es que estaba condenada a pasarse la vida entera desfalleciendo al ver u oír a Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué no podía superar aquel residuo de reacción infantil? Por encima de la fina línea de la nariz, los pecaminosos ojos oscuros de Draco seguían siendo fríos e implacables.

El sensual contorno de su boca se curvó al bajar la vista para mirarla a ella.

—Hermione Granger-dijo-. Argus tenía razón; eres exacta a tu madre.

Pero si él había cambiado, ella también. Hermione había adquirido seguridad en sí misma a base de esfuerzo. Le obsequió una sonrisa fría y ligera y respondió:

—Gracias.

—No es un cumplido. No sé por qué estás aquí, y no importa. Este motel es propiedad mía, y tú no eres bienvenida, de modo que tienes media hora para recoger tus cosas y marcharte. -Esbozó una sonrisa lobuna que en realidad no era una sonrisa. —¿tengo que llamar al sheriff de nuevo para librarme de ti?

El recuerdo de aquella noche flotó entre ambos, con tal fuerza que casi era tangible. Por un instante Hermione vio otra vez los faros, experimentó la confusión y el terror de entonces, pero se negó a permitir que él le provocara el pánico. En vez de eso, se encogió de hombros con gesto elegante, le dio la espalda y fue hasta la zona del cuarto de baño, donde recogió eficientemente sus artículos de tocador, los metió en su bolso de viaje y descolgó la única muda de ropa de la percha. Plenamente consciente de aquellos ojos que le taladraban la espalda, dobló la ropa sobre el brazo, se deslizó en sus zapatos, cogió su bolso y pasó presurosa al lado de Draco sin alterar en ningún momento la expresión serena de su rostro.

Cuando arrancó el coche y se alejó del motel, rumbo a Londres, Draco aún seguía de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación, mirándola fijamente. ¡Hermione Granger! ¿Qué tal eso como una ráfaga procedente del pasado? Draco se quedó mirando las luces traseras del coche hasta que se perdieron de vista. Cuando Argus Filch lo llamó para decirle que acababa de llegar al motel una mujer que era la viva imagen de Jane Granger y que se había registrado con el nombre de Hermione G. Potter, no le cupo ninguna duda acerca de su identidad. ¡Así que un miembro de la progenie de los Granger por fin había tenido el valor de regresar a Hogsmeade! No le sorprendió que fuera Hermione; ella siempre había tenido más agallas que el resto de su familia junto.

Lo cual no significaba que él fuera a dejarla quedarse. Se volvió hacia la habitación iluminada que ella había abandonado con tan pocos aspavientos. Sin ningún aspaviento, maldita fuera. Si quería una pelea, ella desde luego no le dio el capricho. Ni siquiera había pedido que le devolvieran el dinero a su tarjeta de crédito. Sin pestañear siquiera, había recogido sus cosas y se había ido. No había tardado ni un minuto; diablos, ni treinta segundos. Se había ido, y a excepción de la colcha arrugada de la cama, la habitación estaba tan inmaculada como si jamás hubiera estado allí, pero su presencia aún persistía en el ambiente.

Era un aroma dulce, ligeramente almizclado, que flotaba en el aire y que anulaba el olor a rancio que era endémico de todas las habitaciones de motel. Draco sintió cómo se le aceleraba la sangre en una reacción instintiva. Era el olor a mujer, universal en ciertos aspectos, exclusivo de ella en otros. Se adentró un poco más en la habitación, atraído por aquel esquivo aroma, agitando las aletas de la nariz igual que un semental. Hermione Granger. El solo hecho de oír aquel nombre le había traído de nuevo a la memoria aquella noche, y había vuelto a verla, grácil y silenciosa, con aquella cabellera de color rojo oscuro que le caía sobre los hombros y aquel cuerpo esbelto cuya silueta se recortaba tras la fina tela del camisón, arrojando un sensual hechizo sobre los agentes y sobre él mismo. En aquella época no era más que una niña, por el amor de Dios, pero ya entonces poseía el aura de sensualidad de su madre.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta de la habitación y él la vio de nuevo, se quedó estupefacto. Se parecía tanto a Jane que sintió deseos de estrangularla, pero al mismo tiempo resultaba imposible confundirla con su madre. Hermione era un poco más alta, más delgada que voluptuosa, aunque se había rellenado muy bien en los doce años que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que la vio. Su color era el mismo que el de Jane: la melena chocolate oscura, los ojos semicerrados, avellana y con motas doradas, la piel traslúcida. Pero lo que lo había puesto furioso era aquella sensualidad carente de todo esfuerzo y la reacción involuntaria que había sufrido él. No era nada que ella hubiera dicho o hecho, ni siquiera lo que llevaba puesto, que era un elegante traje de chaqueta. ¡Una Granger vistiendo de traje, por Dios! No, se trataba de algo intrínseco de su ser, algo que también poseía Jane.

La hija mayor -no recordaba su nombre- no tenía aquel potente atractivo; era fácil y barata, no sexy. Hermione era sexy. No tan descaradamente como Jane, pero con la misma intensidad. Al clavar la mirada en aquellos ojos de gato pensó en la cama que había detrás, pensó en sábanas revueltas y piel ardiente, en tenerla desnuda debajo de él y sentir cómo sus muslos le envolvían las caderas mientras él encontraba la blanda abertura que había entre sus piernas y empujaba al interior... Draco rompió a sudar y soltó un juramento en voz alta en medio de la habitación vacía. ¡Maldición, no era mejor que su padre! Sólo un fugaz olor y estaba dispuesto a olvidarse de todo en su afán por follarse a una mujer de los Granger. No, no a todas las mujeres de los Granger, corrigió mentalmente. Por lo menos de eso tenía que dar gracias a Dios. Había visto el poderoso atractivo de Jane, pero le pareció resistible, y la idea de compartir una mujer con su padre le resultaba repugnante. La hija mayor no tenía nada que resultase atrayente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, Hermione... Si fuera cualquier otra cosa excepto una Granger, no descansaría hasta tenerla en la cama y cómodamente instalada para una larga galopada.

Pero era una Granger, y la sola mención de aquel apellido lo ponía furioso. Su familia había quedado destrozada por culpa de Jane, y jamás podría olvidarlo. Olvidarlo era imposible, teniendo que vivir todos los días con las consecuencias de la deserción de Lucius. Su madre se había retraído hasta convertirse en una sombra de lo que había sido. Se había pasado más de dos años sin salir de su habitación, e incluso ahora se negaba a aventurarse fuera de la casa excepto para acudir al médico en Liverpool en las raras ocasiones en las que se ponía enferma. Draco había perdido a su padre, y a todos los efectos también a su madre.

Narcissa era un espectro de mujer triste y silencioso, que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación. Tan sólo Severus Snape conseguía convencerla a base de mimos para que sonriera un poco y aportaba una pizca de vida a sus ojos azules. Algún tiempo atrás, Draco se había dado cuenta de que Severus se había enamorado de su madre, pero era una causa perdida. Narcissa no sólo era ajena a aquella devoción, sino que no habría hecho nada al respecto, aunque fuera consciente. Estaba casada con Lucius Malfoy, y no había más que decir. El divorcio era algo impensable.

A veces Draco se preguntaba si Narcissa seguiría aferrada a la esperanza de que Lucius regresara. Él mismo había aceptado hacía tiempo que jamás volvería a ver a su padre. Si Lucius hubiera tenido intención de volver, no habría enviado el poder escrito que recibió Draco dos días después de su desaparición. Había sido sellado en la oficina de correos de Londres el día en que se fue; la carta estaba redactada de forma lacónica y precisa, sin ninguna indicación personal. Ni siquiera la había firmado con un «Te quiere, papá», sino que se había limitado a un formal «Atentamente, Lucius Malfoy».

Al leer aquello, Draco supo que su padre se había ido para siempre, y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por primera y única vez. No sabía qué habría hecho sin Severus en aquellos primeros meses de desesperación en los que luchó denodadamente por dar solidez a su posición con los accionistas y diversas juntas directivas. Severus lo había guiado por entre los escollos, peleó a su lado por ganar cualquier ventaja, hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarlo con Narcissa y Pansy. Severus también había sufrido por la pérdida de su mejor amigo. Lucius y él habían crecido juntos, eran casi como hermanos. Se quedó perplejo al ver que Lucius realmente había dado la espalda a su familia por Jane y se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse.

En algunos aspectos, Pansy era ahora más fuerte que antes. No estaba tan necesitada emocionalmente, no dependía tanto de los demás. Había pedido perdón a Draco por su intento de suicidio y le había asegurado que jamás volvería a hacer nada tan estúpido. Pero, aunque estaba más fuerte, también estaba más distanciada, como si aquel paroxismo de dolor y aflicción hubiera consumido su exceso de emotividad y la hubiera dejado tranquila pero también distante. Había cobrado interés por el trabajo de su hermano y gradualmente se fue convirtiendo en una excelente ayudante, en quien uno se podía apoyar con plena confianza en su criterio y su capacidad, pero era casi tan solitaria como Narcissa. Pansy sí que salía; era muy particular acerca de su aspecto físico, por lo que acudía regularmente a la peluquería y hacía un esfuerzo por vestir bien. Sin embargo, hacía años que no salía con ningún hombre.

Al principio, Draco pensaba que se sentía avergonzada por su intento de suicidio y que iría relajándose a medida que desaparecieran las cicatrices. Pero no había sido así, y con el tiempo comprendió que no era la vergüenza lo que la recluía en casa. Simplemente no la interesaba relacionarse con nadie. Lo hacía si se lo exigía el trabajo, pero en un nivel personal declinaba todas las invitaciones y rechazaba de plano las sugerencias que le planteaba Gray para que regresara a la escena social. Lo único que él podía hacer para aumentar su seguridad era demostrarle lo mucho que confiaba en ella para el trabajo y pagarle un buen sueldo para que tuviera una prueba tangible de lo que valía, además de una sensación de independencia.

Sin embargo, el año anterior, el nuevo sheriff Neville Longbottom había conseguido convencerla de que saliera con él. Desde entonces, Pansy lo veía con cierta regularidad. Draco se sintió tan aliviado que le entraron ganas de llorar. Quizá, sólo quizá, su hermana tuviera la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal, después de todo. No, jamás olvidaría lo que los Granger le habían hecho a su familia. Y con suerte, jamás volvería a ver a Hermione Granger.

«Gracias» Aquélla había sido la única palabra que había pronunciado Hermione, aparte de preguntar quién llamaba a la puerta. Se había mostrado tranquila y enigmática, lo observó con ligera diversión, con un aplomo que no disminuyó ante la amenaza de él. Aunque no había sido una amenaza, sino una promesa. Si no se hubiera ido sola, la habría acompañado por segunda vez fuera de la ciudad, y habría tenido que llamar al sheriff, porque si la tocaba él mismo perdería el control, y lo sabía. Ahora era una mujer, no la niña que él recordaba. Siempre había sido distinta del resto de los Granger, una criatura vidente del bosque que había crecido hasta convertirse en una tentación tan grande como su madre.

Era obvio que algún pobre idiota lo había creído así, porque el hecho de que su apellido fuera ahora Potter significaba que se había casado, pese a que no llevaba alianza. Se había fijado en sus manos, esbeltas, elegantes, bien cuidadas, y le hizo cierta gracia que no llevase un anillo de boda. Jane tampoco lo llevaba; le cortaba los vuelos. Estaba claro que su hija se sentía igual, por lo menos cuando viajaba sin el desconocido señor Potter. Parecía disfrutar de prosperidad; o sea que, como los gatos, había caído de pie. No se sorprendió. Las mujeres de los Granger siempre habían tenido un talento especial para encontrar a alguien que las mantuviese. Su marido debía de ser uno de los buenos, pobre tonto. Le habría gustado saber con qué frecuencia dejaba a su marido en casa mientras ella se iba de correrías. Y también le habría gustado saber por qué había regresado a Hogsmeade.

Allí no tenía nada, ni familia ni amigos. Los Granger no habían tenido amigos, sólo víctimas. Tenía que saber que no iba a ser recibida con los brazos abiertos. Probablemente había creído que iba a poder dejarse caer por allí sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero las gentes del lugar tenían muy buena memoria, y su parecido con su madre era demasiado acentuado. Argus la había reconocido en cuanto se quitó las gafas de sol. Bueno, qué más daba. Por segunda vez había librado a la ciudad de aquella plaga de los Granger, y con mucho menos trabajo que doce años antes. Sólo deseó que la muchacha no hubiera venido, que no hubiera reavivado el potente recuerdo de su involuntaria reacción a ella, que no hubiera sustituido la imagen de niña que guardaba de ella por la imagen que tenía ahora de mujer. Deseó no haber oído su voz suave y tranquila decir aquel «gracias».

Hermione condujo a velocidad constante por la carretera oscura sin permitirse parar, aunque por dentro iba temblando como si fuera de gelatina. Se negaba a dejar que su reacción la dominase. Años atrás había descubierto de forma muy dura lo que Draco Malfoy pensaba de ella, y había aprendido a enfrentarse al dolor. No estaba dispuesta a permitir que volviera a hacerle daño ni a apabullarla. No le había quedado más remedio que marcharse del motel, porque había visto la implacable determinación que mostraban sus ojos y sabía que no estaba tirándose un farol cuando habló de echarla por la fuerza. ¿Por qué habría de reprimirse de hacerlo, cuando no había dudado un momento en echar a toda su familia? No obstante, su serena obediencia no significaba que él hubiera ganado.

La amenaza del sheriff no la asustó. Lo que la asustó y enfadó a la vez fue la intensidad de su propia reacción hacia Gray. Incluso después de todos aquellos años, después de lo que él le había hecho a su familia, era tan impotente como un perro de Paulov para impedir aquella reacción. Era como para volverse loca. No había reconstruido su vida para dejar ahora que Draco la redujera a la categoría de basura, de la que uno quiere verse libre lo antes posible.

Hacía mucho que había pasado la época en la que podían intimidarla. La niña silenciosa y vulnerable de antes había muerto en un verano caluroso, doce años atrás. Hermione seguía siendo una persona bastante callada, pero había aprendido a sobrevivir, a utilizar su férrea voluntad y su determinación para obtener lo que quería de la vida. Incluso había adquirido suficiente seguridad en sí misma para dar rienda suelta a su temperamento de vez en cuando. Si Draco quería librarse de ella, había cometido un error al forzar la situación. Pronto descubriría que lo que parecía una retirada significaba sólo que estaba recolocando su posición para atacar desde otro ángulo.

No podía permitirle que la pisoteara de nuevo. No era sólo una cuestión de honor; todavía no había averiguado lo que le había sucedido a Lucius. No podía olvidarse de ello, no podía dejarlo pasar. Un plan comenzó a tomar forma en su ágil mente, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras conducía el coche. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Draco se encontraría superado en táctica. Iba a trasladarse a Hogsmeade, y no había nada en absoluto que él pudiera hacer para impedírselo, porque para cuando se enterase, ella ya estaría cómodamente instalada. Ya había pasado la hora de hacer frente a todos los viejos fantasmas, de cimentar el respeto por sí misma. Iba a dar prueba de su valía a la ciudad que la había despreciado, y entonces podría olvidarse del pasado.

Y también quería demostrarle a Draco que estaba equivocado acerca de ella desde el principio. Lo deseaba con tanta intensidad que casi podía ya paladear el sabor dulce de la victoria. Debido a que ella lo había amado tan profundamente desde niña, a que él había sido el juez duro e implacable, el ejecutor, por así decirlo, la noche en que los expulsó a todos de la ciudad, había adquirido demasiada importancia en su mente. Pero no debía ser así, debería haber podido olvidarlo, pero aquéllos eran los hechos; no se consideraría otra cosa que basura hasta que Draco se viera obligado a admitir que ella era una persona decente, moral y triunfadora.

No sólo quería averiguar lo que le había ocurrido a Lucius; a lo mejor la cosa había comenzado así, o tal vez se había ocultado la verdad a sí misma, pero ahora tenía ya la certeza. Quería ir a casa.

* * *

 **¡HOLAAAAAAA! Antes de que quieran lanzarme un _Avada Kedavra_ , les pido una enorme disculpa a aquellas personas que esperan ansiosamente que actualice. Mi propósito es actualizar cada fin de semana pero estoy en mi ultimo año de Universidad y trabajo por lo que a veces se me dificulta poder venir a actualizar pero lo que si puedo prometer es que lo publicaré completo. Eh visto la preocupación de que no la llegue a terminar y les aseguro que no pasará porque se lo que se siente que no actualicen más.**

 **Es hermoso ver sus Reviews espero ver más ahora que nuestra Hermione esta de regreso ¿Qué opinan de lo que es ahora su vida? ¿De como la trato Draco de nuevo? Como se ve ya han pasado doce años, ¿Será que pronto nuestro Draco deje atrás los prejuicios? Si veo muchos Reviews subiré el siguiente mañana. ¡Promesa de GirL Scouts!**


	7. Desafortunados encuentros con el pasado

**_Esta historia no me pertenece es de la maravillosa Linda Howard y los personajes de nuestra bella JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **• Capitulo 7**

—Sí, eso es. Quiero que todo se haga en nombre de la agencia. Gracias, señor Bible. Sabía que podía contar con usted. -La sonrisa de Hermione se transmitió a través del teléfono como cierta calidez en la voz, algo que el señor Bible debió de captar, porque su respuesta la hizo reír en voz alta. — Más vale que tenga cuidado -bromeó. — Recuerde que conozco a su esposa.

Colgó el teléfono y su secretaria, Ginny Prewett, la miró con tristeza.

—¿Esa vieja cabra estaba coqueteando contigo? -preguntó Ginny.

—Naturalmente -dijo Hermione de buen humor. — Siempre lo hace. Lo emociona creerse malvado, pero en realidad es un buenazo.

Ginny soltó un resoplido.

—¿Un buenazo? Harley Bible tiene la bondad de una serpiente de cascabel. Afrontémoslo, tienes mano con los hombres.

Hermione se abstuvo de soltar un resoplido poco femenino. Si Ginny hubiera visto cómo Draco la echaba de la ciudad por segunda vez, no pensaría que tenía mano con los hombres.

—Me limito a ser amable con él, eso es todo. No es nada especial. Y no puede ser tan malo como tú dices, de lo contrario no seguiría en el negocio.

—Sigue en el negocio porque ese viejo cabrón es un hombre de negocios muy inteligente -replicó Ginny. — Posee un genio único para oler las mejores propiedades justo antes de que se conviertan en las mejores, y las compra por nada. La gente sólo acude a él porque es el que tiene las tierras que ellos quieren.

Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Como has dicho, es un hombre de negocios muy inteligente. Conmigo ha sido siempre de lo más amable.

Ginny podría haberse abstenido de resoplar, pero ella no tenía esas inhibiciones.

—Jamás he visto a un hombre que no haya sido amable contigo. ¿Cuántas veces te han parado por correr demasiado al volante?

—¿En total?

—Bastará con este año pasado.

—Hum... Cuatro veces, creo. Pero eso no es raro; es que este último año he viajado mucho.

—Ya. ¿Y cuántas veces te han puesto una multa?

—Ninguna -admitió Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — No es más que una coincidencia. Ni una sola vez he intentado salir del apuro negociando.

—No tienes necesidad de hacerlo, y a eso me refiero precisamente. El policía se acerca a tu coche, tú le enseñas el permiso de conducir y dices: «Lo siento, ya sé que iba como una bala», y él termina devolviéndote el carnet y diciéndote que no corras tanto, porque no le gustaría nada ver esa bonita cara destrozada en un accidente.

Hermione rompió a reír, porque Ginny iba con ella en el coche esa vez que la hicieron parar. El agente estatal de Liverpool en cuestión era un fornido caballero de la vieja escuela, con un poblado bigote gris y una forma de hablar arrastrando las palabras.

—Ésa ha sido la única vez que un policía me ha dicho algo de mi «bonita cara», fin de la cita.

—Pero lo pensaban todos. Admítelo. ¿Alguna vez te han puesto una multa por exceso de velocidad?

—Pues no. -Controló las ganas de reír. A Ginny le habían puesto dos multas en los seis últimos meses, y ahora tenía que cumplir estrictamente con la velocidad permitida, con gran resentimiento, porque si le ponían una tercera multa le retirarían temporalmente el permiso de conducir.

—Puedes apostar a que ninguno de los policías que me pararon a mí me aconsejó que corriera menos para que no me destrozase esta «bonita cara» -masculló Ginny.

— No, señor, todos fueron de lo más formales. «Enséñeme el permiso de conducir, señora. Iba usted a sesenta y cinco millas por hora en una zona cuyo máximo es de cincuenta y cinco, señora. La fecha para presentar alegaciones será tal y tal, o bien puede enviar por correo el importe de la multa antes de tal y tal fecha y renunciar a su derecho de impugnar la denuncia.»

Parecía tan disgustada que Hermione tuvo que desviar el rostro para evitar reírse delante de sus narices. A la pelirroja no le parecía que sus dos multas tuvieran nada de gracioso.

—Jamás en la vida me habían puesto una multa -prosiguió Ginny, con el ceño fruncido. Hermione ya lo había oído muchas veces, de modo que casi era capaz de repetir lo mismo que iba diciendo su amiga. — Llevo media vida conduciendo sin que me hayan puesto nunca ni una multa de aparcamiento, y mira tú por dónde de repente todo empieza a salirme mal.

—Lo dices como si tuvieras multas para empapelar la pared.

—No te rías. Dos multas son algo bastante serio, y tres son una catástrofe. Voy a pasarme dos años renqueando a cincuenta y cinco millas por hora. ¿Sabes cómo destroza eso los planes de cualquiera? Tengo que levantarme antes y salir antes, vaya a donde vaya, ¡porque tardo muchísimo en llegar! -Parecía tan afectada que Hermione dejó de contenerse y empezó a soltar una risita.

Ginevra era un encanto. Tenía treinta y seis años, estaba divorciada y no tenía en absoluto la intención de seguir estándolo. Hermione no sabía lo que habría hecho sin ella. Cuando por fin reunió dinero suficiente para comprar la agencia, sabía llevar la parte del negocio que tenía que ver con los clientes, pero a pesar de su título en administración de empresas, había una diferencia enorme entre los libros de texto y la vida real. Ginny había trabajado para J. B. Holladay, el antiguo dueño de Holladay Travel, y tuvo mucho gusto en realizar las mismas tareas para Hermione. Su experiencia había sido de un valor incalculable; había evitado que Hermione cometiera errores graves en cuestiones financieras.

Más que eso, Ginevra se había convertido en una amiga. Era una mujer alta y delgada, con cabello pelirrojo natural, y vestía de modo espectacular. No se andaba con rodeos al admitir que buscaba un marido nuevo -«Los hombres son un problema, querida, pero tienen algún que otro punto bueno, uno grande en particular»- y era tan afable al respecto que no tenía dificultades para conseguir citas. Su vida social habría dejado exhausta a la debutante más fuerte. Que ella dijera que Hermione tenía mano con los hombres, cuando ésta rara vez salía con alguien y ella misma rara vez estaba en casa, era un tanto exagerado, en la opinión de Hermione.

—No te rías -la amonestó Ginny. — Uno de estos días te parará una mujer policía, y ahí se acabará tu suerte.

—Eso es precisamente, suerte.

—Claro. -Ginny abandonó el tema y la miró con curiosidad-. Y bien, ¿qué es todo eso de una casa en la Hosche olvidada de Dios?

—Hogsmeade -corrigió Hermione con una sonrisa-. Es una pequeña ciudad que hay al norte de Londres, casi junto a la frontera estatal.

Ginny resopló de nuevo.

—Lo que yo he dicho, olvidada de Dios.

—Es mi hogar. Nací allí.

—No me digas. ¿Y lo reconoces así, en voz alta? -preguntó Ginny con toda la incredulidad de una nativa de Liverpool.

—Me vuelvo a mi casa -dijo Hermione con suavidad. — Quiero vivir allí.

No era un paso que fuese a dar a la ligera; iba a regresar siendo plenamente consciente de que los Malfoy harían todo lo que pudieran para causarle problemas. Estaba situándose deliberadamente una vez más en la proximidad de Draco, y el peligro que ello suponía no la dejaba dormir por las noches. Además de intentar descubrir lo que le había sucedido a su padre, tenía muchos fantasmas a los que enfrentarse, y Draco era el mayor de todos. Él la había atormentado, de una manera o de otra, durante la mayor parte de su vida, y aún estaba atrapada en un insuperable, infantil torbellino de emociones en lo que a él se refería. En su mente Draco era omnipotente, más grande que la vida misma, con poder para destruirla o exaltarla, y el último encuentro que había tenido con él no había hecho nada para diluir aquella impresión. Necesitaba verlo como un hombre normal, tratarlo en pie de igualdad como una adulta en vez de una niña vulnerable y aterrorizada.

No quería que tuviera aquel poder sobre ella; quería vencerlo de una vez por todas.

—Ha sido por ese viaje que has hecho a Hogsmeade, ¿verdad? Te acercaste mucho y no pudiste soportarlo.

Ginny no sabía lo que había ocurrido doce años antes, no sabía nada de la infancia de Hermione, excepto que había vivido en un hogar de acogida y que quiso mucho a sus padres adoptivos. Hermione jamás le había hablado del pasado de su familia.

—Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen de las raíces.

La pelirroja se recostó en su silla.

—¿Vas a vender la agencia, o qué?

Hemione, sorprendida, se la quedó mirando.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

El semblante de su amiga se relajó súbitamente, y de pronto la castaña comprendió lo alarmante que podía resultar aquella decisión para sus empleados.

—Todo va a seguir exactamente igual que antes, con dos pequeñas excepciones.

—¿Cómo de pequeñas? -preguntó Ginny, suspicaz.

—Bueno, para empezar, yo me voy a vivir a Hosgmeade. Cuando el señor Bible me encuentre una casa, instalaré allí un fax, un ordenador y una fotocopiadora para estar en contacto contigo, aunque sea electrónico, tal como estoy ahora.

—De acuerdo, ésa es una. ¿Cuál es la otra?

—Que tú serás la encargada de todas las sucursales. Una directora de distrito, podríamos llamarlo, excepto que hay un solo distrito y tú eres la única directora. No te importará viajar, ¿no?

Preguntó Hermione preocupada de pronto. Se había olvidado de tomar aquel detalle en cuenta al hacer los planes. Ginny enarcó las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Importarme a mí? Querida, ¿estás mal de la cabeza? ¡Me encanta viajar! Se podría decir que amplía mi coto de caza, y Dios sabe que a los tíos mejores de por aquí ya les he dado oportunidades suficientes para que tengan una vida llena de emociones. Además, nunca supone un trabajo ir a Londres.

—Y a Mánchester, y a York.

—En Mánchester hay jugadores de Quidditch, en York hombres guapos... Mmnn -dijo Ginny, pasándose la lengua por los labios-. Tendré que volver a mi ciudad a descansar.

Su plan fue encajando sin tropiezos, pero porque Hermione se tomó muchas molestias para que así fuera. Obtuvo gran satisfacción de sus esfuerzos; a los catorce años se encontraba desvalida, pero ahora poseía recursos propios, y cuatro años en el mundo de los negocios le habían proporcionado un montón de contactos. Con la ayuda del señor Bible, rápidamente encontró y se decidió por una casa pequeña que estaba en venta. No se hallaba en Hogsmeade, sino que estaba situada a unos tres kilómetros de la ciudad, al borde de la finca de los Malfoy.

El hecho de comprarla supuso un buen mordisco para sus ahorros, pero la pagó al contado para que Draco no pudiera tirar de ningún hilo en el caso de una hipoteca y causarle problemas. Ahora sabía lo bastante para prever los pasos que él podría dar para dificultarle las cosas, y sabía cómo contrarrestarlos. Le proporcionaba gran placer saber que estaba superándolo en táctica y que él no se enteraría de nada hasta que fuera demasiado tarde para detenerla.

Muy silenciosamente, manejándolo todo por medio de la agencia para que su nombre no apareciera en ninguna parte y no pudiera provocar la alerta, mandó que conectasen los servicios, que limpiasen la casa, y seguidamente, con sumo placer, trasladó sus muebles a su nuevo hogar. Sólo un mes después de que Draco la expulsara de la ciudad por segunda vez, Hermione penetró con su coche en el camino de entrada de su nueva casa y la contempló con extrema satisfacción.

No había sido una compra a ciegas. El señor Bible le envió fotos de la casa, tanto del interior como del exterior. La vivienda era pequeña, sólo tenía cinco ambientes y había sido construida en los años cincuenta, pero había sido remodelada y modernizada con vistas a venderla. El dueño anterior había hecho un buen trabajo; el nuevo porche delantero recorría toda la fachada, y en un extremo había un columpio que invitaba a los nuevos inquilinos a disfrutar del buen tiempo. Unos ventiladores situados a cada extremo del techo garantizaban que el calor no sería demasiado insoportable. También había ventiladores en cada habitación de la casa.

Los dos dormitorios eran del mismo tamaño, de modo que escogió el posterior para ella y convirtió el otro en un despacho. Había solamente un baño, pero como ella era una sola persona, no esperaba tener problemas en ese sentido. El cuarto de estar y el comedor eran agradables, pero lo mejor de la casa era la cocina. Era evidente que había sido remodelada hacía unos años, porque no se imaginaba que nadie se gastase dinero en reformar una cocina a su gusto cuando con un estilo más estándar valdría para vender la casa y costaría mucho menos. A quienquiera que fuera le gustaba cocinar. Había una placa de seis fuegos, además de un de horno microondas y otro convencional. Los armarios cubrían una pared entera, desde el suelo hasta el techo, lo que proporcionaba espacio suficiente para almacenar comida para un año. En lugar de una isleta, el centro de la cocina lo ocupaba una mesa de dos metros con tabla para cortar que ofrecía abundante espacio para aventuras culinarias. A Hermione no la entusiasmaba tanto cocinar, pero le gustó la estancia.

En realidad, estaba encantada con la casa entera. Era el primer lugar para vivir que realmente le pertenecía; los apartamentos no contaban porque eran alquilados. Aquella casa era suya. Era un verdadero hogar. Bullía de felicidad por dentro cuando fue al centro de Hogsmeade para hacer la compra y solventar dos pequeños asuntos. La primera parada fue el palacio de justicia, donde compró una matrícula de Londres para el coche y solicitó el permiso de conducir de Londres. A continuación, la tienda de comestibles. Fue un sutil placer comprar sin fijarse en el precio en la misma tienda en la que en otro tiempo el propietario la seguía desde que entraba y controlaba todos sus movimientos para cerciorarse de que no se metía algo en el bolsillo y se iba sin pagarlo.

Cornelius se llamaba, Cornelius Fudge. Su hijo pequeño estaba en la clase de Lavander Se entretuvo en seleccionar la fruta y las verduras, metiéndolas por separado en bolsas de plástico y cerrando cada una con una cinta verde. Del almacén salió un hombre de pelo gris con un delantal lleno de manchas, cargando con una caja de plátanos que empezó a colocar en una balda casi vacía. Lanzó una mirada a Hermione y volvió a mirarla, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad.

Aunque ahora tenía mucho menos pelo y el que le quedaba había cambiado de color, a Hermione no le costó reconocerlo: era el hombre en el que estaba pensando.

—Hola, señor Fudge -le dijo amablemente mientras empujaba el carrito. — ¿Cómo está?

—J-Janeee -balbuceó él, y hubo algo en la forma de pronunciar aquel nombre que dejó helada a Hermione. y la hizo mirarlo con otros ojos. ¡Por Dios, él también! Bueno, ¿por qué no? Lucius Malfoy no siempre estaba disponible, y Jane no era una mujer que hiciera ascos a nada. Su sonrisa se esfumó y dijo en tono gélido:

—No, no soy Jane. Soy Hermiome, la hija pequeña. -Se sintió furiosa en nombre de la niña que fue, constantemente humillada por verse tratada como una ladrona, cuando durante todo aquel tiempo el hombre que se preocupaba tanto de seguirla por la tienda formaba parte de la pandilla de perros hambrientos que babeaban por su madre.

Empujó el carrito por el pasillo. La tienda no era grande, de modo que oyó el murmullo de voces cuando el tendero corrió a contarle a su mujer quién era ella. No mucho después, se dio cuenta de que llevaba detrás una sombra. No reconoció al muchacho adolescente, que también llevaba un delantal largo y con lamparones y que se sonrojó con embarazo cuando ella lo miró, pero resultaba obvio que alguien le había dicho que se cerciorase de que todo iba a parar al carro y no al bolso.

Tuvo un acceso de ira, pero lo controló y se esforzó por no darse prisa. Cuando ya hubo cogido todo lo que llevaba apuntado en la lista, dirigió el carro hacia la caja y empezó a descargarlo. La señora Fudge estaba en la caja registradora cuando Hermione entró en el establecimiento, pero el señor Fudge se había hecho cargo de aquella tarea y ahora su esposa miraba con toda atención desde el pequeño cubículo que hacía las veces de oficina. Observó los artículos que Hermione estaba descargando.

—Más vale que tenga dinero para pagar todo esto -dijo el hombre en tono desagradable.— Miro mucho de quién acepto un cheque.

—Yo siempre pago en efectivo -replicó, Hermione con frialdad. — Miro mucho a quién dejo ver el número de mi cuenta.

Transcurrieron unos instantes hasta que el tendero se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo había insultado pagándole con la misma moneda, y se sonrojó violentamente.

—Cuidado con lo que dice. No tengo por qué tolerar esa forma de hablar en mi establecimiento, sobre todo de gente como usted.

—Claro. -Hermione le sonrió y habló en tono bajo. — No era usted tan escogido cuando se trataba de mi madre, ¿verdad?

El rubor desapareció de la cara del hombre tan bruscamente como había aparecido. Quedó pálido y sudoroso, y lanzó una mirada fugaz a su esposa.

—No sé de qué me está hablando.

—Bien. Pues entonces procure que no vuelva a surgir este tema. -Extrajo su cartera y aguardó. El señor Fudge empezó a pasar los artículos por el mostrador marcando los precios. Hermione miraba cada precio conforme él lo iba sumando, y lo detuvo en una ocasión. — Esas manzanas están a un dólar veintinueve el kilo, no a un dólar sesenta y nueve.

El hombre se ruborizó otra vez, furioso de que ella lo hubiera pillado en un error. Por lo menos la castaña suponía que había sido un error y no un intento deliberado de engañarla. La joven iba a cerciorarse de repasar todos los artículos en el recibo antes de salir de la tienda, iba a darle a probar lo que era que a uno lo considerasen deshonesto automáticamente. En otro tiempo se habría retraído, profundamente humillada, pero aquella época había quedado atrás.

Cuando el señor Fudge sumó el total, Hermione abrió la cartera y sacó seis billetes de veinte dólares. Normalmente, su factura de la compra era menos de la mitad de aquella cantidad, pero es que había dejado que se agotasen muchas cosas en vez de tomarse la molestia de trasladarlas, de modo que tuvo que reponer las existencias. Vio que el tendero miraba el dinero que quedaba en la cartera y supo que rápidamente correría por toda la ciudad el rumor de que Hermione Granger había vuelto, y exhibiendo un fajo de dinero como para parar un tren.

Nadie creería que lo había ganado de forma honrada. No podía decirse a sí misma que no le importaba lo que pensara la gente; siempre le había importado. Aquélla era una de las razones por las que había vuelto, para demostrarles a ellos que no todos los Granger. eran gentuza, y para demostrarse a sí misma que no era basura. Sabía racionalmente que ella era respetable, pero aún no lo sabía en su corazón, y no lo sabría hasta que los habitantes de su ciudad natal la aceptaran.

No podía divorciarse de Hogsmeade; aquella ciudad había contribuido a dar forma a lo que era como persona, y tenía profundas raíces en ella. Pero el hecho de desear ser aceptada por aquella gente no significaba que fuera a dejar que cualquiera la insultara y saliera impune. De niña era discretamente obstinada en cuanto a salirse con la suya, pero en los doce años que habían transcurrido desde entonces, había crecido y había aprendido a defenderse.

El mismo chico que la había seguido en el interior de la tienda la ayudó a llevar las bolsas al coche. Calculó que tendría unos dieciséis años, sus articulaciones todavía conservaban la holgura propia de la infancia y las manos y los pies eran demasiado grandes para el resto.

—¿Eres familia de los Fudge? -le preguntó mientras se dirigían al aparcamiento, él empujando el carrito.

El chico se ruborizó ante aquella pregunta personal.

—Er... sí. Son mis abuelos.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jason.

—Yo soy Hermione Potter. Antes vivía aquí, y acabo de volver para quedarme.

Se detuvo frente a su automóvil y abrió el maletero. Como la mayoría de los adolescentes, al chico le interesaba todo lo que tuviera cuatro ruedas, y le echó un buen vistazo. Hermione se había comprado un sedán sólido y fiable en lugar de un deportivo; para los negocios era mejor un sedán, y de todas formas había que tener una actitud determinada para ir por ahí al volante de un deportivo, una actitud que Hermione no había tenido nunca. Siempre había sido más madura de lo que indicaba su edad, y para ella la estabilidad y la seguridad eran mucho más importantes que la velocidad y una imagen impresionante. Pero el coche, de un verde oscuro y estilo sofisticado europeo, tenía menos de un año y una cierta elegancia, a pesar de toda su fiabilidad.

—Tiene un coche muy bonito -se sintió impulsado a comentar Jason mientras trasladaba la compra al maletero.

—Gracias.

Hermione le dio una propina, y él contempló el dólar con sorpresa. De aquel detalle dedujo que o bien en Hermione no se estilaba dar propinas, o bien la gente solía cargar ella misma con la compra y a él lo habían presionado para que la ayudase y así viera si tenía el coche limpio o algo parecido. Sospechó esto último; el cotilleo de la gente de las poblaciones pequeñas no conocía límites. Un Cadillac pequeño y blanco entró en el aparcamiento mientras Hermione abría la portezuela del coche y frenó bruscamente al llegar a su altura. Hermione levantó la vista y vio a una mujer que la miraba fijamente, estupefacta. Tardó unos instantes en reconocer a Pansy Malfoy, o como se apellidase ahora. Las dos mujeres se miraron de frente la una a la otra, y Hermione se acordó de que Pansy siempre se esforzaba especialmente en ser desagradable con los Granger, a diferencia de Draco, que los había tratado con bastante normalidad hasta que desapareció Lucius. A pesar de sí misma, Granger sintió un ramalazo de lástima; si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el padre de ambos estaba muerto y ellos habían pasado todos aquellos años sin saber lo que le había sucedido.

Los Granger habían sufrido por causa de los actos de Lucius, pero también habían sufrido los Malfoy. Incluso en el interior del coche, Hermione advirtió lo pálida y tensa que parecía Pansy al mirarla. Aquélla era una confrontación que mejor sería posponer; aunque su intención era mantenerse firme, no había necesidad de exhibir su presencia en las narices de los Malfoy. De modo que volvió el rostro, se subió al coche y encendió el motor. Pansy le bloqueaba el paso de tal forma que no podía dar marcha atrás, pero el sitio de aparcamiento que tenía delante estaba vacío, así que no necesitaba recular. Simplemente salió pasando por aquel espacio y dejó a Pansy aún sentada y con la vista fija en ella.

Cuando llegó a casa se encontró con varios faxes que la esperaban, todos de Ginny. Colocó en su lugar las cosas que había comprado antes de sentarse en el despacho a atender los problemas que hubieran surgido. Le gustaba el mundo de las agencias de viajes; no carecía de su dosis de crisis y quebraderos de cabeza, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, por la propia naturaleza de aquel negocio, los clientes estaban animados y contentos. La labor de la agencia consistía en asegurarse de que sus vacaciones se reservasen correctamente, con alojamiento seguro. Desviaban suavemente a los clientes de los paquetes turísticos que no resultaban apropiados. Por ejemplo, una familia con niños pequeños probablemente no estaría muy contenta con un crucero en un barco cuyas diversiones estaban pensadas más bien para los adultos. Sus empleados sabían encargarse de cosas así.

La mayoría de los problemas con que se tropezaba eran de índole muy distinta. Había una nómina que pagar, impresos de impuestos que rellenar, un interminable desfile de papeles. Hermione había decidido seguir encargándose de la nómina, con la información pertinente que le enviarían todos los lunes por la mañana desde las cuatro sucursales. Haría el papeleo, prepararía los cheques y los mandaría por correo urgente el miércoles por la mañana. Aquélla era una solución factible, y disfrutaría enormemente de la comodidad de trabajar en casa. El mayor inconveniente era seguir trabajando con los bancos de Liverpool, tanto en el aspecto profesional como en el personal, pero había decidido no transferir sus fondos a Hogsmeade, ni siquiera a Londres; la influencia de los Malfoy tenía brazos muy largos. No había investigado si la familia era la propietaria del banco nuevo que había en la ciudad porque en realidad no importaba; fueran los dueños o no, Draco poseería una gran influencia. En la banca existían normas y leyes, pero en aquella parte del estado los Malfoy eran la ley para ellos mismos.

A Draco le resultaría fácil obtener el saldo de sus cuentas, hasta las copias de los cheques anulados. No le cabía duda de que también podría causarle problemas retrasando hasta el último momento el crédito para los cheques depositados y haciendo que sus propios cheques fueran incobrables. No, lo mejor era seguir teniendo la cuenta en Liverpool. Oyó crujir la grava del camino de entrada, y al asomarse por la ventana vio un brillante jaguar de color gris metalizado que se detenía frente a la casa. Resignada, dejó caer de nuevo la cortina y separó su silla de la mesa del despacho. No le hacía falta ver quién salía del coche para saber quién venía a verla, de igual modo que sabía que no se trataba precisamente del comité de bienvenida.

Fue al cuarto de estar y abrió la puerta al oír las pisadas en el porche.

—Hola, Draco. Pasa, por favor. Veo que ya no tienes tu Corvette.

La sorpresa brilló en los ojos del aludido al cruzar el umbral y abrumarla inmediatamente con su tamaño. No se esperaba que ella lo invitase tranquilamente a entrar, el conejo ofreciendo hospitalidad al lobo en su madriguera.

—Ahora voy más despacio que antes en muchas cosas- dijo lentamente. Hermione tenía en la punta de la lengua decir: «Mejor, supongo». pero se contuvo. Dudaba de que Draco Malfoy le hiciera observaciones sugerentes a ella precisamente, y si se las tomaba como tales, él pensaría que era justo lo que cabía esperar de una Granger. Entre ellos no había espacio para el coqueteo normal.

Aquel día de finales de la primavera hacía calor, y Draco llevaba una camisa blanca de algodón, floja y abierta en el cuello, y pantalones de lino de color caqui. Por el cuello de la camisa le asomaba un lampiño, duro y perfecto pecho, y Hermione se obligó a sí misma a mirar a otra parte, consciente de una súbita dificultad para respirar. Él traía consigo el aroma fresco y terrenal a sudor limpio y el clásico olor almizclado del hombre. Ella nunca había logrado decidir qué color tenía, pensó azorada, inhalando aquel aroma complejo y sutil. El impacto físico que le produjo hizo que se bloqueasen todos sus sentidos, igual que siempre.

No había cambiado nada. Lo que la impresionó no fue lo imprevisto de verlo; las viejas reacciones de antaño seguían allí, igual de potentes, sin haber sido atenuadas por la madurez ni por el paso del tiempo. Lo miró con rabia oculta, impotente. Dios, aquel hombre no había hecho otra cosa que hundirla en el polvo, y no dudaría en hacerlo de nuevo; ¿qué demonios le pasaba para no ser capaz de verlo sin experimentar automáticamente aquel hormigueo de excitación?

Draco estaba demasiado cerca de ella, junto a la puerta, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos oscuros y entrecerrados. Se apartó para darse a sí misma un poco de espacio para respirar. Le resultaba demasiado imponente físicamente, veinticinco centímetros más alto que ella y con aquel cuerpo de atleta, duro y esbelto. Tendría que ponerse de puntillas siquiera para darle un beso en el hueco de aquella garganta musculosa y bronceada. Aquel pensamiento aberrante la sobresaltó, la conmocionó, y ocultó su expresión de manera instintiva. De ningún modo podía permitir que Draco supiera que ella se sentía siquiera remotamente atraída por él; eso le daría un arma de enorme poder destructivo contra ella.

—Esto es una sorpresa -dijo en tono ligero, aunque no lo era. — Siéntate. ¿Te apetece un café, o tal vez té helado?

—Déjate de cortesías -contestó él avanzando hacia ella, y ésta percibió el filo de fría cólera en su voz grave. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vivo aquí -repuso Hermione, arqueando las cejas en un gesto de falsa sorpresa. No esperaba tener la confrontación tan pronto; Gray era más eficiente de lo que ella imaginaba.

De nuevo se apartó, desesperada por mantener una distancia de seguridad entre ambos. La mirada de él se agudizó y acto seguido brilló de satisfacción y con una frialdad tal, que Hermione comprendió que él se había dado cuenta de que su proximidad la ponía nerviosa. De manera que se detuvo, decidida a no hacerle ver que podía intimidarla de aquel modo, y se volvió para mirarlo de frente. Alzó la barbilla con una expresión serena y tranquila en sus ojos verdes. Le costó un poco de esfuerzo, pero lo consiguió.

—No será por mucho tiempo. Has perdido tiempo y esfuerzo en volver.

Con un suave gesto de diversión, Hermione dijo.

—Incluso tú podrías tener problemas para echarme de mi nueva casa.

La mirada de Draco se agudizó nuevamente al recorrer con la vista el cuarto de estar, pulcro y acogedor.

—La he comprado -amplió la información. — No está financiada, es mía limpia de polvo y paja.

Draco dejó escapar una risa áspera que la sobresaltó.

—Seguro que te has divorciado del señor Potter y lo has dejado en pelotas. ¿Te quedaste con todo lo que tenía?

Hermione se puso rígida.

—De hecho, así fue. Pero no me divorcié de él.

—Entonces, ¿qué hiciste, buscarte un viejo apolillado al que diste la patada después de uno o dos años? ¿Tenía herederos a los que tú estafaste y dejaste sin blanca?

El color desapareció de las mejillas de Hermione. Dejándola pálida como una estatua.

—No, me busqué un hombre joven y sano de veintitrés años, que murió en un accidente de coche antes de cumplir un año de casados.

Draco apretó los labios.

—Lo siento -dijo en tono hosco. — No debería haber dicho eso.

—No, no deberías haberlo dicho, pero jamás he visto que un Malfoy se haya preocupado alguna vez por los sentimientos de otra persona.

Él resopló con sorna.

—Una Granger debería tener cuidado con tirar piedras a ese tejado de cristal en particular.

—Yo jamás he hecho daño a nadie -replicó Hermione sonriendo amargamente. — Simplemente quedé atrapada entre ambos fuegos cuando empezó la batalla.

—Toda inocencia, ¿eh? Eras muy joven cuando sucedió todo, pero yo tengo muy buena memoria, y recuerdo que te paseabas de un lado para otro delante de mí y de todos aquellos agentes vestida sólo con tu camisoncito transparente que lo dejaba ver todo. De tal madre, tal hija, diría yo.

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron por el ultraje y la vergüenza, y el color inundó de nuevo sus mejillas. Dio dos rápidos pasos hacia Gray y le clavó un dedo en el pecho.

—¡No te atrevas a echarme eso en cara! -dijo, asfixiada por la cólera. — Me sacaron de la cama a rastras en plena noche y me tiraron en el patio como si fuera un trozo de basura. No te atrevas a decir eso -advirtió en tono duro cuando Draco abrió la boca para replicar que basura era precisamente lo que ella era, y volvió a golpearlo con el dedo. — Sacaron de la casa todo lo que teníamos, mi hermano pequeño estaba histérico y no se separaba de mí. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer yo, entretenerme en buscar alguna prenda mía y retirarme al bosque a cambiarme? ¿Por qué vosotros, que os llamáis decentes, no os volvisteis de espaldas, si estabais viendo demasiado?

Draco contempló el rostro iracundo de Hermione con el semblante extrañamente quieto, y entonces sus ojos adoptaron una expresión más fría y concentrada. Agarró la mano de Hermione y la apartó de su pecho. No la soltó, sino que mantuvo los dedos de ella cerrados contra su palma dura y cruel.

—Tienes el temperamento de una castaña, ¿verdad? -preguntó divertido.

Su contacto la conmocionó con una fuerte descarga de electricidad. Trató de soltarse de un tirón, pero Draco se limitó a apretar con más fuerza y la retuvo sin esfuerzo.

—Vamos, no te asustes -dijo con pereza. — A lo mejor te creías que yo iba a quedarme aquí dejándote que me agujerees con tu dedito, pero para disfrutar de eso tengo que estar de diferente humor.

Hermione lo miró furiosa. Podía humillarse cediendo al impulso inútil forcejear, o podía esperar hasta que él decidiese soltarla. Su instinto la empujaba a librarse como fuera del calor perturbador de su contacto, de la sorprendente rugosidad de su palma, pero se obligó a permanecer inmóvil pues tenía la impresión de que él disfrutaría viendo cómo intentaba zafarse. Entonces entendió la connotación sensual del comentario que acababa de hacer y sus ojos se agrandaron al tiempo que la invadía una oleada de sorpresa. Aquella vez no cabía ningún malentendido.

—Eres una chica lista -dijo Draco, bajando la mirada hacia el busto de Hermione. No se dio ninguna prisa, sino que examinó la forma de los senos bajo la blusa de seda de color verde menta. — No creo que quieras empezar conmigo una pelea que no puedes ganar... ¿o sí? Es probable que tu madre te enseñara que un hombre se pone duro muy rápidamente cuando una mujer empieza a forcejear con él. ¿Has vuelto que puedes ocupar el lugar de tu madre? ¿Quieres ser mi puta, igual que ella fue la de mi padre?

Los ojos de Hermione relampaguearon de ira, y le asestó un golpe con la mano libre con todas sus fuerzas. Rápido como una serpiente de cascabel, Draco levantó el otro brazo, paró el golpe y capturó la mano de Hermione. Lanzó un silbido al ver la fuerza con que había atacado ella.

—Qué temperamento -se mofó él, con aspecto de estar disfrutando de la furia de Hermione- ¿Acaso tenías le intención de partirme los dientes?

—¡Sí! -explotó ella, haciendo rechinar los dientes y olvidando su decisión de no darle el placer de una pelea. Tiró de las manos en un intento de liberarse, y lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño en las muñecas. — ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Fuera de mi casa!

Draco se rió de ella y la obligó a quedarse quieta atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, echarme?

Hermione se quedó helada, alarmada al descubrir que la reacción de Draco al forcejeo era exactamente tal como él había dicho. Era imposible confundir la protuberancia que presionaba contra su vientre. Atacó con la única arma que le quedaba: la lengua.

—¡Si me sueltas, maldito neanderthal, lo que haré será ponerme hielo en las muñecas para que no me salgan moratones! -replicó acaloradamente. Draco bajó la vista hacia sus largos dedos cerrados alrededor de las finas muñecas de Hermione, y los aflojó rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño al ver las marcas de color rojo oscuro que se habían formado rápidamente.

—No era mi intención hacerte daño -dijo, sorprendiéndola, y la soltó de inmediato. — Tienes la piel de un bebé.

Hermione se apartó de él masajeándose las muñecas y negándose en redondo a mirarle la parte delantera de los pantalones. Aquello también podía ignorarse.

—Lo que yo creo es que no te importaba si me hacías daño o no. Márchate.

—Dentro de un minuto. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir.

Hermione lo miró con frialdad.

—En ese caso, por el amor de Dios, dilas y vete.

El peligro destellaba en aquellos ojos oscuros, y antes de que Hermione pudiera darse cuenta, Draco estaba de nuevo frente a ella, casi pellizcándole la barbilla, juguetón.

—Eres para que pelee, cariño, porque saldrás trasquilada. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es coger tus cosas y largarte de aquí, igual de rápido que has venido. Yo te compraré la casa por lo mismo que has pagado por ella, para que no pierdas nada. Aquí no eres bienvenida, y no quiero que mi madre y mi hermana sufran al verte pasear por ahí como si nada hubiera sucedido, resucitar aquel viejo escándalo y perturbar a todo el mundo. Si te quedas, si me desafías, puedo ponerte las cosas muy difíciles, y acabarás magullada. No podrás encontrar trabajo, y enseguida descubrirás que aquí no tienes amigos.

Hermione se apartó bruscamente de él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, pegarme fuego? -lo aguijoneó. — Ya no soy una niña desvalida de catorce años, y vas a descubrir que ahora no es tan fácil apabullarme. Estoy aquí, y voy a quedarme.

—Eso ya lo veremos, ¿no? -Sus ojos entrecerrados volvieron a deslizarse hasta el pecho de Hermione, y de pronto sonrió. — Tienes razón en una cosa: ya no tienes catorce años.

Y acto seguido se marchó. Hermione se lo quedó mirando con los puños y sintiendo una rabia impotente, el estómago encogido por el pánico. No quería que él se fijase en ella como mujer, no quería que posara en ella aquella mirada de párpados semicerrados, porque no estaba segura de ser capaz de resistirlo. La ponía enferma la idea de parecerse a su madre, de ser lo que él le había reprochado ser, la puta de un Malfoy.

—¿Era Jane? -preguntó Pansy en voz baja, aunque estaba tan nerviosa que la tensión resultaba casi visible. Había llamado a Draco desde la tienda de comestibles de Fudge, más alterada de lo que su hermano la había visto en años, en realidad desde el día en que le dijo que su padre los había dejado por Jane Granger. Pansy había recorrido un largo camino desde entonces, pero la mirada atormentada de sus ojos le dijo a Draco que el dolor afloraba a la superficie con demasiada facilidad para ser objetiva al respecto.

—No, pero estaba claro que era una Granger.

Draco se sirvió un dedo de whisky escocés y se lo echó al coleto, y a continuación se sirvió otro dedo más; tenía la impresión de necesitarlo tras su encuentro con Hermione Granger **.** Es decir, Hermione Granger Potter. Viuda. Una viuda joven, encantadora y castaña, dotada de tanto temperamento que hubiera querido mirarse las manos por para si le quedaba alguna marca chamuscada de haberla tocado. La había desconcertado un par de veces, pero durante la mayor parte del tiempo demostró una tranquila, exasperante seguridad en sí misma. No se alteró lo más mínimo ante las amenazas que él profirió, aunque tenía que saber que no se estaba tirando un farol.

Se encontraban en el estudio, disfrutando de una copa antes de la cena, por lo menos Draco. Snape iba a cenar con ellos, y Narcissa también bajaría pronto, así que Draco y Pansy habían entrado en el estudio para tener unos momentos de intimidad para hablar. Pansy había palidecido.

— ¿Que no era Jane? Se parecía mucho a ella, como si no hubiera envejecido en absoluto. Incluso parecía más joven. Oh... Ya sé. -De pronto comprendió. — Era una de sus hijas, ¿verdad?

—La más pequeña. Hermione. Siempre se pareció a Jane más que sus hermanos.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Dice que ha regresado para siempre.

Los ojos de Pansy se llenaron de horror.

—¡No puede! ¡Mamá no lo soportaría! Severus ha conseguido que salga un poco de su reclusión, pero si se entera de que uno de los Granger ha vuelto a Hogsmeade, quién sabe cómo la alterará. Tienes que librarte otra vez de ella, Draco.

Draco observó su whisky con expresión irónica y se lo terminó de un trago. La ciudad entera conocía la historia de cómo él había echado a patadas a la familia Granger. No era algo de lo que se sintiera especialmente orgulloso, pero tampoco se arrepentía, y el incidente había subido a los altares como una especie de leyenda local. Pansy no estuvo allí, no vio lo malo; sólo conocía el resultado, no el proceso, no tenía aquel recuerdo grabado a fuego en su mente.

A él lo acompañaba en todo momento: el terror de Hermione, los chillidos histéricos del niño pequeño y sus patéticos esfuerzos por aferrarse a su hermana, el desesperado frenesí de ella por recoger sus pertenencias... y aquella atracción sexual poderosa, incómoda, con que la miraban los hombres, las sombras de la noche que disimulaban su juventud y revelaban tan sólo el intenso parecido con su madre.

Con una leve punzada de dolor se dio cuenta de que aquella noche constituía un vínculo entre ellos, Hermione y él, un lazo forjado por un recuerdo común que sólo podría romperse con la muerte. Nunca había conocido a Hermione en realidad, y había un espacio de doce años entre el antes y el ahora, y sin embargo... no la había considerado ni tratado como a una desconocida. Era como si ambos hubieran reanudado una antigua amistad. No eran desconocidos; entre ellos estaba aquella noche.

—Esta vez puede que sea más difícil librarse de ella-dijo bruscamente. — Ha comprado la casa de Alastor Moody, y tal como me ha recordado, yo no puedo echarla de una propiedad que es suya.

—Si la está comprando, ha de haber algún modo de interferir en la hipoteca...

—No he dicho que la esté comprando, sino que la ha comprado. Hay diferencia.

Pansy frunció el entrecejo.

—¿De dónde iba a sacar una Granger tanto dinero?

—Probablemente de un seguro de vida. Es viuda. Ahora se apellida Potter.

—Muy cómodo para ella -comentó Pansy, sarcástica.

—No, por lo que he podido entender, no lo fue -replicó Draco, recordando mentalmente cómo había palidecido la castaña cuando él le dijo algo similar. En eso sonó el timbre de la puerta, y a continuación oyó la voz de Severus cuando Oriane le abrió. Se acabó el rato de conversación. Palmeó a Pansy en el hombro al tiempo que ambos se encaminaban hacia la puerta.

—Haré lo que pueda para que se vaya, pero no es un resultado seguro. Ella no es una típica

Granger.

No, no era típica en absoluto. Incluso cuando era una niña, el solo hecho de mirarla ya era suficiente para ponerse duro. Aquello no había cambiado. Pero también era un adversario más capaz que ningún otro de su familia. Era serena e inteligente, y parecía haber salido por sí sola, por el medio que fuera, de la cloaca en la que su familia había vivido siempre. La respetaba por eso, pero no cambiaba las cosas; tenía que irse. A Pansy la preocupaba el efecto que pudiera tener su presencia en Narcissa, pero a él lo preocupaba también el efecto que pudiera tener en Pansy.

Salieron al vestíbulo en el momento en que Narcissa bajaba elegantemente las escaleras para salir al encuentro de Severus **.** Le ofreció la mejilla para que se la besara y le permitió que le guardara la mano en el hueco del brazo, pequeños contactos que rara vez había consentido a su marido. La devoción de Snape había sido beneficiosa para Narcissa, pues mitigó un poco el dolor que le había provocado su destrozada seguridad en sí misma, pero Draco no estaba tan seguro de que fuera beneficiosa para el propio Severus. Su esposa había muerto quince años atrás y debería haber vuelto a casarse; en aquella fecha no tenía más que cuarenta y un años.

Tal vez lo hubiera hecho, a su debido tiempo, pero entonces Lucius se marchó y Snape, como buen amigo que era, se había consagrado a ayudar a los Malfoy a superar la crisis. Incluso después de recibir la carta de poderes, Draco tardó dos años enteros en consolidar su posición, y Snape estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, presente en sesiones estratégicas que duraban noches enteras; también se había convertido en una especie de padre sustituto para Mónica y había convencido paulatinamente a Narcissa de que saliera de su total depresión. Se había enamorado dolorosamente de Narcissa, un hecho del que ella no parecía darse cuenta. Debería haberlo visto venir, se dijo Draco al observar a su madre. Aún conservaba un increíble encanto, con un estilo sereno y clásico que suscitaba el romanticismo de Snape. Su cabello negro contenía muy pocas canas y la favorecía notoriamente. Seguía teniendo el cutis suave y sin arrugas, aunque por alguna razón se adivinaba claramente su edad. No había juventud en ella, ni ligereza de espíritu, y siempre ardía una llama de tristeza en el fondo de sus ojos azules. Al mirar a su madre, a Pansy y a Severus, Draco maldijo con vehemencia a su padre por lo que había hecho.

Snape, tras acomodar en su asiento a Narcissa, le dijo a Draco.

—Hoy ha llegado a mis oídos un curioso rumor acerca de uno de los Granger. -Pansy se quedó congelada en el sitio y su mirada nerviosa giró rápidamente hacia Narcissa, que se había quedado pálida e inmóvil. Snape no vio el brusco gesto de advertencia que le hizo Draco. —Me tropecé con Cornelius Fudge, y por lo visto una de las chicas ha vuelto para vivir aquí.

Severus se irguió, su mirada se cruzó con la de Draco, y éste comprendió que Severus había preferido no ver su gesto de advertencia. Había sacado a colación el tema a propósito, para obligar a Narcissa a afrontarlo. Ya había hecho aquello mismo en otras ocasiones, hablar de Draco cuando Narcissa se encogía al oír cualquier mención de su marido. Tal vez fuera precisamente lo que había que hacer; quién sabe, Snape había logrado obtener mayor reacción de Narcissa de la que nunca habían conseguido Pansy ni él.

Narcissa se llevó una mano temblorosa a la garganta.

—¿A vivir... aquí?

—Se trata de la hija pequeña, Hermione -dijo Draco manteniendo un tono calmado-. Ha comprado la vieja casa de Moody y se ha instalado en ella.

—No. -Narcissa miró a su hijo con expresión agónica. — No puedo... No puedo soportarlo.

—Naturalmente que puedes -le dijo Snape para confortarla, al tiempo que tomaba asiento. —Tú no sales ni hablas con nadie de la ciudad, así que nunca la verás ni sabrás nada de ella. No hay motivo para que te alteres.

Draco se reclinó en su silla y reprimió una leve sonrisa. Él y Pansy tendían a tratar a Narcissa con algodones; no podía evitarlo, aun cuando ella le causaba una intensa frustración. Severus no se andaba con tantos miramientos. Era implacable en sus esfuerzos por obligarla a salir de su cáscara y regresar a la sociedad. Probablemente tenía razón al hablar abiertamente del tema y las inclinaciones de Draco y Pansy eran demasiado protectoras. Narcissa negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Draco.

—No la quiero aquí -dijo, suplicando abiertamente. — La gente hablará... Todo se revolverá otra vez, y yo no puedo soportarlo.

—Tú no te enterarás de nada -dijo Snape.

Ella se estremeció.

—No necesito oírlo para saber que está pasando.

No, posiblemente no. Cualquiera que hubiera vivido en una ciudad pequeña sabía muy bien que los chismorreos se reciclaban y que nada caía en el olvido para siempre.

—Por favor -le dijo a Draco con expresión atormentada. — Haz que se vaya.

Draco tomó un pequeño sorbo de su copa de vino, cuidando de componer una expresión vacía. Estaba hartándose de la manera en que la gente pensaba que él podía por arte de magia hacer desaparecer a las personas. Excepto secuestrarla o matarla, lo único que podía hacer con Hermione era procurar que las cosas le resultasen tan incómodas como fuera posible. Esta vez no tenía motivos legales, ninguna acusación de allanamiento, ninguna familia de borrachos y ladrones que el sheriff no tuviera inconveniente en expulsar de la ciudad. Lo que tenía era una mujer joven y totalmente empeñada en mantenerse en sus trece.

—No va a ser fácil -dijo.

—Pero tú posees mucha influencia... con el sheriff, el banco...

—No ha abierto ninguna cuenta bancaria, y el sheriff no puede hacer nada a no ser que Hermione viole una ley. Hasta ahora, no ha violado ninguna. -Draco comprendió que tampoco abriría una cuenta en el banco de él. Era demasiado lista. Sabía exactamente a lo que iba a enfrentarse cuando se instalara de nuevo en Hogsmeade, de otro modo no habría comprado la propiedad de los Moody al contado. Había tomado medidas para limitar los movimientos que él pudiera hacer en contra de ella.

Tenía que respetarla como adversario, por su previsión. Estaba claro que Hermione le había puesto las cosas más difíciles. Echaría un vistazo alrededor, utilizaría sus fuentes para tratar de verificar que realmente había pagado la casa al contado en lugar de financiarla, pero sospechaba que Hermione le había dicho la verdad.

—Ha de haber algo -dijo Narcissa con desesperación.

Draco enarcó las cejas.

—Propongo el asesinato -dijo con sorna.

—¡Draco! -Su madre lo miró atónita. — ¡No estaba sugiriendo nada semejante!

—Entonces, puede que tengamos que acostumbrarnos a la idea de que viva aquí. Yo puedo ponerle las cosas enrevesadas, pero eso es todo. Y no quiero que nadie me venga con ideas brillantes acerca de acoso físico -dijo, clavando la mirada en Pansy y Narcissa, por si acaso se le había ocurrido aquella idea a alguna de las dos. No era probable, pero no tenía intención de arriesgarse. — Si podemos librarnos de ella a mi modo, bien, pero no pienso hacerle daño.

No cuestionó aquel curioso instinto protector hacia una Granger. Hermione ya había sufrido bastante en su vida, se dijo recordando a aquella niña aterrorizada y atrapada en el semicírculo de faros de coches.

—Como si nosotras fuéramos a hacer algo así -dijo Pansy, sintiéndose insultada.

—No creo que fuerais a hacerlo, pero no quería dejar el asunto abierto a especulación.

En aquel momento llegó Delfina con el primer plato, una crema de pepino, y el tema fue abandonado por consentimiento mutuo, para diversión de Draco. En aquella casa no sucedía nada que Oriane y Delfina no supieran casi al instante de producirse, pero Narcissa y Pansy seguían la antigua norma de no hablar de cosas personales delante de la servidumbre. Dudaba de que alguna persona de las que trabajaban para ellos se considerase a sí misma «servidumbre», sobre todo Delfina.

Llevaba trabajando en aquella casa más tiempo del que recordaba Gray, y le había pegado a él en las manos con una cuchara de madera cada vez que lo pillaba intentando birlar uno de los pequeños bizcochos que horneaba para las recepciones de Narcissa. Pansy se puso a contar a Snape un interesante documental que había visto en televisión. Draco miró a su madre para hacer un comentario, pero enmudeció al ver cómo rodaban las lágrimas en silencio por sus mejillas. Estaba tomándose su sopa con serenidad, hundiendo y levantando la cuchara con ritmo elegante, y mientras tanto lloraba.

Después de la cena, Severus se reunió con Draco en el estudio y pasaron media hora hablando de negocios hasta que Draco dijo en tono irónico:

—Pansy y yo habíamos decidido no hablarle a mamá de Hermione.

Snape hizo una mueca.

—Ya me imaginaba algo así. Sé que no me corresponde meter la cuchara en esto... -Draco soltó un bufido que provocó una rápida sonrisa en el rostro de Snape antes de proseguir. — pero es que tu madre no puede seguir ocultándose al mundo para siempre.

—¿No? Pues lleva doce años intentándolo de maravilla.

—Si ella no sale al mundo, he decidido traerle el mundo a ella. A lo mejor así ve que «si no los puedes vencer, únete a ellos».

—Buena suerte -dijo Draco, y era sincero.

Snape lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿De verdad vas a obligar a Hermione a marcharse?

Draco se recostó en su asiento y apoyó los pies en la mesa estirándose como una pantera soñolienta, relajada pero aún peligrosa.

—Por supuesto que voy a intentarlo, pero lo que le he dicho a mi madre es verdad. Legalmente, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.

—¿Por qué no dejarla en paz? -preguntó Severus con un suspiro. — Yo diría que ya ha tenido una vida bastante dura tal como está, sin que la gente intente causarle problemas a propósito.

—¿La has visto?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Parece la hermana gemela de Jane -dijo Draco-. Ya es bastante malo ser una Granger, pero además parecerse así... -Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. — Va a remover muchos recuerdos, y no sólo en mi familia. Jane Granger era muy conocida de todos.

—Incluso así, yo creo que se merece una oportunidad.

—Si está intentando llegar a ser algo, sería una lástima interponerse en su camino.

Draco sacudió otra vez la cabeza.

—Tengo que pensar en mamá y en Pansy. Para mí, ellas son más importantes que ese trozo de basura que intenta demostrar ser algo.

Snape lo contempló con decepción. Draco era un hombre duro y un enemigo peligroso, pero siempre había sido justo. La desaparición de Lucius lo había metido de cabeza en una situación en la que la responsabilidad del bienestar económico, y también el emocional, de su familia recayó sobre sus jóvenes hombros. Hasta aquel momento, Draco había sido un muchacho alegre, alborotador y despreocupado, pero de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en un hombre mucho más duro, más despiadado. Su sentido del humor, cuando se consentía a sí mismo tenerlo, todavía bordeaba lo descarado e irreverente, pero durante la mayor parte del tiempo era mucho más serio. Draco era un hombre que sabía hasta dónde llegaba su poder y no se arredraba a la hora de utilizarlo. Si Lucius había sido respetado en la comunidad financiera, Draco era considerado con el temor y la cautela con que uno contemplaría a un merodeador.

—Eres demasiado protector -dijo Snape por fin. — Narcissa y Pansy no van a derrumbarse en pedazos por el hecho de que Hermione Granger viva en Hogsmeade. No les gustará, pero aprenderán a vivir con ello.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Quizá -más bien, probablemente- fuera demasiado protector, pero Snape no había visto a Pansy desangrarse casi hasta morir, ni había presenciado el completo hundimiento emocional de Narcissa. Para cuando Snape empezó a convencer a Narcissa de que saliera de su habitación, ésta por lo menos ya hablaba otra vez y había vuelto a comer.

—Me rindo -dijo Snape sacudiendo la cabeza. — De todos modos, vas a hacer lo que quieras. Pero medita sobre ello, y puede que le des un respiro a la chica.

Aquella misma noche, sentado a solas en el estudio con los pies aún apoyados en el escritorio, en su postura habitual, mientras leía un informe financiero sobre unas acciones que había comprado, Draco descubrió que le resultaba difícil concentrarse. No era el whisky; se había servido una copa cuando se puso a mirar papeles, más de dos horas antes, y la mayor parte del licor seguía en el vaso. El hecho era que no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza el problema de Hermione Granger. El silencioso llanto de Narcissa lo había afectado más que ninguna cosa que hubiera podido decir. Si Hermione no se merecía que la hicieran sufrir de nuevo, tampoco su madre ni su hermana. Ellas también eran víctimas inocentes, y Pansy estuvo a punto de morirse. No podía olvidar aquello, y tampoco podía verlas alteradas y no intentar hacer algo al respecto.

Además, era un hecho que, si Hermione Potter se quedaba en la ciudad, Narcissa y Pansy se sentirían todavía más heridas y perturbadas de lo que ya estaban ahora. Draco contempló pensativo el nivel de whisky que quedaba en el vaso. A lo mejor, si se lo bebiera, podría olvidar el calor y la vitalidad de Hermione bajo sus manos, aquel aroma dulce y picante que se le había metido directamente en la cabeza y lo había mareado de deseo. A lo mejor si se bebía la botella entera podría olvidar aquel intenso deseo de hundir las manos en el chocolate de su cabello para ver si le quemaba, o la sed de paladear aquellos labios carnosos y plenos. Pensó en su piel, tan fina y traslúcida que quedaba marcada con el más ligero toque; sus senos, altos y redondos, y con pezones discernibles incluso debajo del sujetador. Hermione lo tenía, tenía aquel algo indefinible que poseía Jane, una sensualidad fácil, sin esfuerzo, que atraía a los hombres como si fuera un imán. Hermione no lo exhibía de forma descarada como Jane, sino que lo atenuaba vistiendo mejor, pero simplemente quedaba refinado, no diluido.

Lo que parecía Hermione Potter era una mujer con clase que adoraba una larga e intensa cabalgada en la cama, y maldito fuese él si no deseara dársela. Si no se marchaba, era probable que los residentes de Hogsmeade, con su mentalidad de pueblo, quedasen desconcertados y estupefactos y Narcissa diez veces más alterada de lo que ya estaba, ante el espectáculo que supondría que otro de los Malfoy tuviera una ardiente aventura con una Granger.

Continuará...

* * *

 **¿Hola? ¿Alguien aquí? Se que no ha pasado tanto tiempo cof. Solo algunas semanitas. Una sincera disculpa, las cosas se complican con la universidad y el trabajo pero aquí le traigo otro capítulo más. ¡Arg! Draco me saca de quicio, así que entiendo perfectamente a Hermione ¿Que opinan ustedes? Dejen sus rewies siempre los leo y me da penita no poder actualizar rápido. Espero poder traerles otro capítulo el Domingo. Con su permisito me iré a comer mis deliciosos tamalitos.**


	8. Jugando al Gato y al Ratón

**_Esta historia no me pertenece es de la maravillosa Linda Howard y los personajes de nuestra bella JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **•** **Capítulo 8**

 **Jugando al gato y al ratón**

Cornelius Fudge salió deliberadamente al encuentro de Hermione cuando ésta entraba en su tienda.

—Lo siento -le dijo sin aspecto de lamentarlo en absoluto. — No tengo nada que usted necesite.

Hermione se detuvo y lo miró sin alterarse.

—Aún no sabe qué necesito -señaló.

—Es igual. -El tendero se cruzó de brazos y sonrió burlonamente. — Me temo que tendrá que ir a comprar a otra parte.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir su cólera. Detectó en aquello la fina mano de Draco Malfoy, y no iba a conseguir nada poniéndose a discutir con el señor Fudge, excepto posiblemente que la detuviesen por alterar el orden público, lo cual le vendría estupendamente a Draco.

Había cumplido su palabra de ponerle las cosas difíciles. Ni diez minutos antes, el dependiente de la gasolinera en la que se había parado le había dicho sin cortarse que se les había acabado el carburante y que tendría que acudir a otro sitio. En aquel momento había un hombre en el surtidor de al lado llenando el depósito.

Si Draco creía que aquello iba a amilanarla, había subestimado gravemente a su rival. Podía demandar a aquellas personas por negarse a prestarle servicio, pero eso no la haría muy popular en la ciudad. Su intención era vivir allí, de manera que descartó aquella opción. Además, la verdadera batalla era la que se libraba entre ella y Draco; los demás eran algo secundario.

Se alzó de hombros y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Muy bien. Si usted puede prescindir de mi dinero, yo puedo prescindir de sus artículos.

—Todas las demás tiendas de la ciudad se encuentran en la misma situación -dijo el señor Fudge a su espalda, riendo. — Acaban de quedarse sin existencias de lo que usted necesite.

Hermione pensó en hacerle el gesto con el dedo, pero contuvo el impulso; a lo mejor él se lo tomaba como una invitación. Se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia su coche. Estaba claro que tendría que hacer la compra y poner gasolina en otra parte, pero aquello no era más que una incomodidad, no un problema insalvable.

Incomodidad a corto plazo, claro; a largo plazo tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Y a muy corto plazo, estaba hecha una furia. En la esquina había una cabina telefónica; Hermione pasó de largo su coche y fue hasta ella. Dentro había un listín telefónico colgando de un rígido cordón de metal. Era muy probable que los Malfoy tuvieran un número de teléfono que no figurara en la guía, masculló en silencio al tiempo que abría el delgado listín y pasaba las páginas hasta llegar a la M. Pero no, allí estaba. Extrajo de su cartera una moneda de veinticinco centavos y la introdujo en la ranura, y seguidamente marcó el número.

Al segundo tono contestó una voz de mujer.

—Mansión de los Malfoy.

—Con Draco Malfoy, por favor -dijo Hermione en su tono más formal.

—¿Puede decirme quién lo llama?

—La señora Potter -contestó.

—Un momento.

No habían transcurrido más de diez segundos cuando se oyó un chasquido en la línea y a continuación la voz grave y aterciopelada de Draco que ronroneó:

—¿Es usted la auténtica señora Potter?

Hermione captó el deje burlón en aquella voz, y aferró el auricular con tal fuerza que se maravilló de que no se resquebrajara el plástico.

—Lo soy.

—Bueno, bueno. Supongo que no estarás pensando en pedir favores tan pronto, ¿verdad, cariño? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? -Ni siquiera intentó disimular la satisfacción en el tono de voz.

—Nada en absoluto -replicó Hermione con frialdad. — Sólo quería que supieras que tus trucos infantiles no van a servirte de nada. ¡Haré que me envíen las provisiones desde Londres, antes de darte la satisfacción de ver cómo me voy!

Colgó el teléfono antes de que él pudiera responder y se encaminó hacia el coche. En realidad no había conseguido nada, excepto desahogarse un poco y hacer saber a Draco que se había dado cuenta de quién estaba detrás de lo último que había sucedido y que no iba a funcionar. De todos modos, fue satisfactorio.

En la residencia de los Malfoy, Draco se recostó en su sillón con una risita. Estaba en lo cierto acerca del fuerte temperamento de Hermione. Le habría gustado verla en aquel preciso instante, con aquellos ojos chocolate escupiendo fuego. A lo mejor su maniobra la había hecho seguir más en sus trece en vez de instarla a acudir a un lugar más amistoso, pero una cosa era segura: ¡había provocado una reacción en ella! Entonces su mirada se volvió más penetrante. Conque Liverpool, ¿eh? Tal vez debiera indagar un poco por allí.

Hermione se permitió continuar furibunda durante un minuto y después dejó a un lado su cólera por considerarla una pérdida de energía. Se negaba a abandonar aquella ciudad y a permitir que Draco Malfoy la apabullara. ¡Conseguiría que cambiasen la opinión que tenían de ella aunque le costara veinte años! Comprendió que la clave para hacerlos cambiar de opinión consistía en demostrar que Lucius Malfoy no se había fugado con su madre. Fuera cual fuese la razón por la que se fue, a su familia no podían echarle la culpa. Si se tomaba eso en cuenta, tenía muchas más razones para estar resentida que los Malfoy con cualquier otra persona de aquel lugar.

Sin embargo, saber que Lucius no se había ido con Jane y demostrarlo eran dos cosas muy distintas. Quizá, si pudiera lograr que Janee hablase con Draco, por lo menos éste sentiría suficiente curiosidad para ponerse a buscar a su padre. Tal vez ya lo hubiera hecho, y la señora Pince de la biblioteca simplemente no conocía el resultado de dicha búsqueda. Pero si Lucius estaba vivo, en alguna parte tenía que haber un documento que así lo atestiguara y que pudiera encontrarse. Se dirigió a "La Madriguera", donde llenó el depósito del coche y compró los pocos productos que necesitaba. Vaya con los esfuerzos de Draco por matarla de hambre, pensó con satisfacción al regresar a casa con la bolsa repleta. Ni siquiera había tenido que irse muy lejos.

Una vez hubo colocado las cosas, entró en el despacho y llamó a su abuela. Igual que la vez anterior, contestó Jane.

—Mamá, soy Hermione.

—¡Hermione! Hola, cariño -dijo Jane con su voz perezosa y sensual. — ¿Qué tal te va, querida? No esperaba volver a hablar contigo tan pronto.

—Estoy bien, mamá. Me he mudado a Hogsmeade.

Se produjo un instante de silencio en la línea.

—¿Y por qué has hecho eso? Por lo que me contó Lavander, allí la gente no te trató bien.

—Era mi hogar -repuso Hermione con sencillez, sabiendo que Jane no lo comprendería-. Pero no te he llamado por eso. Mamá, aquí todo el mundo sigue creyendo que tú te fugaste con Lucius Malfoy.

—Bueno, ya te dije que no era verdad, ¿no? Me importa un comino lo que crean.

—Pero es que a mí me está causando algunos problemas, mamá. Si consigo que Draco Malfoy te llame, ¿podrías hablar con él y decirle que no te fugaste con su padre?

Jane lanzó una risa nerviosa.

—Draco no se creería ni una palabra de lo que yo le dijera. Lucius era fácil de convencer, pero Draco... No, no quiero hablar con él.

—Mamá, por favor. Si no te cree, allá él, pero...

—He dicho que no -la interrumpió bruscamente Jane. — No pienso hablar con él, y tú estás desperdiciando saliva. Me importa una mierda lo que piensen esos cabrones de Hogsmeade.

Y colgó el teléfono de un golpe. Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir el porrazo en el oído. Dejó el auricular en su sitio con el ceño fruncido. Por la razón que fuera, a Jane la ponía

nerviosa la posibilidad de hablar con Draco, y eso significaba que no tenía muchas posibilidades de hacerla cambiar de opinión. Jane no había sido nunca de las que se esforzaban mucho por nadie, ni siquiera en algo tan sencillo como una llamada telefónica.

Bien, si Jane no quería hablar con Draco, entonces habría que buscar alguna otra forma de convencer a éste, y la mejor era averiguar qué le había pasado a Lucius en realidad. ¿Cómo hacía uno para averiguar si una persona desaparecida doce años atrás estaba viva o muerta?, se preguntó Hermione. Ella no era detective, no conocía los procedimientos necesarios para acceder a los archivos que normalmente se examinaban cuando se buscaba a alguien. Supuso que lo que tenía que hacer era contratar a un auténtico detective privado que supiera aquellas cosas. Pero resultaría caro, y ella no disponía de mucho dinero extra después de haberse gastado todo el efectivo sobrante en la casa.

¿Dónde podría encontrar un detective? En Hogsmeade no existía ningún animal parecido, pero supuso que sí lo habría en una ciudad de tamaño mediano y una mediana ciudad cerca de Londres, era una población que contaba casi con doscientos cincuenta mil habitantes, pero también se encontraba demasiado cerca de la esfera de influencia de Draco. Más segura sería Londres, probablemente. A lo mejor estaba actuando como una paranoica con lo del poder de Draco, pero prefería ser paranoica antes que verse pillada desprevenida. ¡Un hombre que intentaba impedir a una mujer comprar comida era diabólico! Curvó la boca en una leve sonrisa ante aquella idea. Ya un poco más en serio, sentía un sano respeto por las molestias que Draco tendría que tomarse para cumplir sus promesas y sus advertencias.

Buscaría un buen detective y lo contrataría para que investigase datos de bancos y tarjetas de crédito, cosas así. Si Lucius estaba vivo, seguramente habría usado sus amplios activos financieros para mantenerse; no se lo imaginaba fregando platos a cambio de un sueldo ridículo. Quizá fuera posible averiguar si había hecho la declaración de la renta. Seguro que cualquier detective como Dios manda sería capaz de hacerlo en poco tiempo, tal vez una semana, de modo que el coste debía de ser aceptable. ¿Y si el detective no encontraba una pista documental? Si Lucius hubiera utilizado una tarjeta de crédito, Draco lo habría sabido, habría visto el cargo en el extracto mensual de movimientos. ¿Habría sabido Draco durante todos aquellos años dónde estaba su padre y no habría dicho nada? Aquella posibilidad era interesante... e indignante. Si Draco había encontrado de verdad a su padre, ¿no se habría puesto en contacto con él? Y si lo había hecho, sabría que Lucius no se había fugado con Jane.

Así pues, de ello se deducía que, por el motivo que fuera, Draco nunca había intentado buscar a su padre, pues de lo contrario sabría que no había razón alguna para aquella venganza contra ella. No podía olvidar lo que consideraba que era la situación más probable: que su padre estaba muerto. Se lo imaginaba marchándose, aunque el divorcio habría sido un paso más lógico, pero no se lo imaginaba dejando pasar el tiempo sin ponerse jamás en contacto con sus hijos y haciendo caso omiso del dinero de los Malfoy. Aquello, simplemente, no era propio de la naturaleza humana.

Tendría que recurrir a un detective privado para buscar a Lucius, pero no creía que fuera a tener éxito. Después de aquello, empezaría a hacer preguntas por la ciudad; no sabía lo que podría descubrir, pero la respuesta al rompecabezas se encontraba allí, si ella lograse siguiera imaginar cómo encajar las piezas. Alguien tenía que saber qué había sucedido aquella noche. La verdad estaba allí mismo, aguardando a que alguien la descubriera. Sacó una hoja de papel, se detuvo unos instantes y escribió involuntariamente el nombre de su madre en la cabecera. Era mucha coincidencia que Jane se hubiera ido la misma noche en que había desaparecido Lucius y no supiera nada del tema.

Quizá sí que se habían fugado juntos, y después algo le ocurrió a Lucius, algo que Jane no quiso saber. Aunque la única circunstancia en la que Hermione se podía imaginar a Jane recurriendo a la violencia sería en caso de legítima defensa, tenía que poner su nombre al principio de la lista junto a Jane, porque también tenía un motivo, escribió «Draco» con letras mayúsculas. Luego contempló ambos nombres. Uno de ellos, posiblemente los dos, sabía lo que le había pasado a Draco.

Apostaría lo que fuese. Sintió una náusea que le roía el estómago. Entre varios sospechosos de asesinato, ¿cuál escogía como más probable: su madre o el hombre al que había amado siempre? Impresionada, contempló el papel amargamente. El conocerse a uno mismo rara vez resultaba agradable. Debía de ser la idiota más grande del mundo, porque a pesar de la destrucción que Draco había provocado en su persona, a pesar de que había intentado hacerle la vida imposible, a pesar de la posibilidad de que hubiera tenido algo que ver en la muerte de su padre, no podía huir de él, destruirlo, ni siquiera ignorar aquella profunda, irresistible atracción que sentía hacia él, igual que las virutas de metal se sienten atraídas hacia un imán.

El solo hecho de verlo la dejaba sin fuerzas por dentro, y cuando él la tocaba sentía la electricidad de aquel contacto en todas las células de su cuerpo. Nunca la había tocado excepto estando furioso; ¿cómo sería si fuese a ella como amante, con la intención de provocarle placer? No era capaz de imaginárselo. Le herviría la sangre, se le pararía el corazón. ¿Qué iba a hacer si descubría que Draco en efecto había matado a su padre o había ordenado que lo mataran? Aquella idea le provocó un súbito dolor en el pecho, y a duras penas logró contener un gemido. Tendría que hacer lo mismo que haría si se tratase de cualquier otra persona. De lo contrario no se soportaría a sí misma, y viviría el resto de su vida afligida.

Había otros sospechosos, aunque eran menos probables. Escribió sus nombres debajo de los dos primeros. Narcissa. Amos. Quizá Pansy. De forma lateral, la lista se ampliaba a los otros hombres con quienes su madre había dormido también, así como a las otras mujeres de Lucius. Para ser dos personas que estaban tan encaprichadas la una de la otra, habían sido notablemente infieles. Cornelius Fudge también tenía que figurar en aquella lista, y Hermione escribió su nombre con gran placer. Se devanó los sesos tratando de pensar en más nombres, pero doce años era mucho tiempo y la mayoría de los hombres resultaron claramente olvidables.

Acaso los chismorreos de la ciudad pudieran suministrarle alguno, además de varias de las conquistas de Lucius. A juzgar por su reputación, había dejado un buen rastro por todo el sureste de Europa. Era probable que pudiera enumerar bastantes damas de la sociedad de Londres, lo cual convertiría a los esposos de éstas en candidatos legítimos para aparecer en la lista. Dejó el bolígrafo con un gesto irónico. Tal como iba aquella lista, bien podía coger una guía de teléfonos y empezar por la A.

—No parece usted un detective privado.

Rubeus Hagrid parecía un hombre de negocios próspero y de aspecto un tanto conservador.

En su despacho no se divisaba ni un solo cenicero. Más bien lo contrario, se veía limpio y pulcro, y el traje gris claro de su dueño hacía juego con él. Tenía unos ojos oscuros y tristes, pero la expresión que brillaba en ellos se iluminó y sé hizo más cálida al sonreírle a Hermione.

—¿Me imaginaba con una botella de bourbon en la mesa y un cigarro con dos centímetros de ceniza colgando de la boca?

—Algo así. -Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. — con una camisa Hawaíana.

Él rio en voz alta al oír aquello.

—No es mi estilo. La ropa me la escoge siempre mi mujer... -Se interrumpió, y la tristeza volvió a sus ojos al mirar una fotografía que descansaba sobre el escritorio.

Hermione siguió aquella mirada. El marco estaba de lado respecto a ella, pero aun así logró distinguir que era la foto de una mujer de mediana edad y con una expresión tan alegre que invitaba a sonreír. Debía de haber muerto para que hubiera aquella tristeza en los ojos del detective.

—¿Es su mujer? -le preguntó con suavidad. Él consiguió sonreír de nuevo, pero esta vez de manera forzada.

—Sí, así es. La perdí hace unos meses.

—Lo siento mucho. -Acababa de conocerlo, pero su sentimiento era sincero.

—Fue una enfermedad repentina -explicó el detective con voz un tanto temblorosa. —Yo estoy mal del corazón; los dos pensábamos que yo iba a ser el primero en marcharse, y estábamos preparados para ello. Estábamos ahorrando todo lo posible para cuando yo ya no pudiera trabajar. Entonces enfermó, un catarro, creíamos, pero cuarenta y ocho horas después murió de una neumonía vírica. Para cuando comprendió que estaba enferma de verdad, que no era un simple resfriado, ya era demasiado tarde.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y Hermione extendió un brazo sobre la mesa para apoyar una mano en la suya. Él volvió la mano y le apretó los dedos, y después parpadeó desconcertado.

—Perdone -se disculpó, sonrojándose. Sacó su pañuelo y se secó los ojos. — No sé qué me ha pasado. Usted es una clienta, acabamos de conocernos, y aquí me tiene, llorando sobre su hombro.

—Yo también he perdido a seres queridos- dijo Hermione, pensando en Scottie y en Harry-. A veces ayuda hablar de ello.

—Sí, pero esto ha sido totalmente inapropiado por mi parte. Mi única excusa es que tiene usted una calidez especial, querida. -Advirtió que había añadido un apelativo cariñoso, y volvió a sonrojarse. — ¡Bueno! Tal vez sea mejor que le pregunte qué la ha traído aquí.

—Hace doce años desapareció un hombre-dijo Hermione-. Me gustaría que averiguara si sigue vivo.

El detective tomó un bolígrafo y rápidamente garabateó algo en un cuaderno.

—¿Era su padre? ¿Un antiguo novio?

—Nada de eso. Era el amante de mi madre.

El señor Hagrid levantó la vista hacia ella, pero no parecía sorprendido. Era probable que en

su profesión hubiera recibido encargos mucho más extraños que aquél. Pensando que él tendría mayores posibilidades de encontrar algo si conocía todos los detalles y circunstancias, en vez de sólo los hechos desnudos del nombre, la edad y la descripción de Lucius, le refirió todo lo que había sucedido doce años antes y por qué quería averiguar sí el señor Malfoy estaba vivo.

—Tengo que decirle -añadió- que yo creo que está muerto. Quizá me esté dejando llevar por mi imaginación, pero creo que alguien lo mató.

El señor Hagrid depositó el bolígrafo con cuidado encima del cuaderno, entre las rayas azules.

—Supongo que es usted consciente, señora Potter, de que teniendo en cuenta lo que me ha

contado, es muy probable que su madre esté implicada. El hecho de que se fuera la misma noche...Bueno, ya comprende usted lo que parece.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Pero no acabo de creerme que lo matara ella misma. Mi madre -dijo Hermione con una débil sonrisa. — jamás mataría la gallina de los huevos de oro.

—Pero sí cree que ella sabe lo que ocurrió.

Hermione afirmó con la cabeza.

—He intentado convencerla de que hable de ello, pero no quiere.

—Supongo que no existen pruebas que puedan presentarse al sheriff.

—Ninguna. No quiero que averigüe si Lucius fue asesinado, señor Hagrid, sólo quiero que averigüe, si puede, si está vivo o no. Existe una remota posibilidad de que simplemente le diese la espalda a todo.

—Muy remota -dijo él secamente. — Aunque he de admitir que han ocurrido cosas más raras. Pero si existe algún rastro documental, lo encontraré. Si hubiera estado huyendo de la ley, habría cambiado de nombre, pero no había motivo para que ocultase su identidad. Debería ser bastante fácil averiguar si alguna vez ha salido a la luz.

—Gracias, señor Hagrid. -Sacó una tarjeta de visita y se la entregó. — Aquí tiene mi número. Llámeme cuando sepa algo.

Salió del despacho contenta de haberlo elegido a él. Lo había contactado primero por teléfono, habían hablado de los honorarios y concertado una cita. Luego comprobó sus referencias y quedó satisfecha con las respuestas. El señor Hagrid había sido muy recomendado por sus contactos profesionales, quienes lo habían descrito como una persona a la vez honrada y competente, de ésas en las que uno confía de manera instintiva. Si Draco estaba vivo, el señor Hagrid daría con él.

Consultó su reloj. Había salido de Hogsmeade aquella mañana temprano y había ido hasta Londres para su cita con el señor Hagrid la cual no le había llevado tanto tiempo como había esperado. Ginny estaba en la ciudad, y Hermione había quedado a comer con ella en la Terraza de las Dos Hermanas. Disponía de tiempo de sobra para llegar allí, de modo que regresó a su hotel para dejar el coche y acto seguido se fue a pie para ir viendo los escaparates por el camino.

Hacía un calor sofocante mientras caminaba por las estrechas calles de la antigua Londres, y cruzó para seguir por la acera en sombra. Visitaba Londres con frecuencia, debido a la sucursal de la agencia que tenía allí, pero nunca se había tomado realmente el tiempo necesario para explorar aquel viejo distrito. Por las calles transitaban despacio carruajes tirados por caballos, cuyo conductor y guía iba señalando los puntos de interés a los turistas que transportaba.

Sin embargo, la mayoría de la gente dependía de sus propios pies para recorrer el barrio. Más tarde, la principal atracción serían los bares y clubes; a aquella temprana hora del día el objetivo consistía en ir de compras, y la mirada de boutiques, tiendas de antigüedades y comercios de especialidades ofrecía un amplio abanico de opciones a quien quisiera gastarse el dinero.

Entró en una tienda de lencería y adquirió un camisón de seda de color melocotón que se parecía a uno de ésos que llevaban las estrellas de cine de Hollywood en los años cuarenta y cincuenta. Después de no vestir casi más que prendas usadas durante los primeros catorce años de su vida, ahora sentía una pecaminosa tendencia a ser indulgente consigo misma en lo referente a la ropa. En ningún momento podría dejarse llevar a comprar a lo loco ahora que disponía de un poco de dinero, pero de vez en cuando se permitía algún que otro lujo: una prenda interior de encaje, un camisón suntuoso, unos zapatos realmente de los buenos. Aquellos pequeños caprichos le proporcionaban el convencimiento de que los malos tiempos habían pasado de verdad. Cuando llegó al restaurante, Ginny la estaba esperando dentro. La alta pelirroja se puso en pie de un salto y le dio un efusivo abrazo, aunque sólo hacía poco más de una semana que Hermione se había ido de Liverpool.

—¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! Bueno, ¿te has instalado bien en tu pequeña ciudad? ¡Creo que yo jamás sería capaz de establecerme en un sitio otra vez! Mi primer viaje de trabajo, y es a Londres. ¿No es un lugar estupendo? Espero que no te importe estar aquí, en la terraza, en vez de ir dentro. Ya sé que hace calor, pero ¿cuándo tiene una la oportunidad de comer en una terraza al aire libre de Londres?

Hermione sonrió ante aquel torrente de palabras. Sí, Ginny estaba decididamente emocionada con su trabajo nuevo.

—Bueno, veamos. Tengo veintiséis años y ésta es la primera vez que vengo a almorzar o a cualquier otra cosa en una terraza al aire libre, así que yo diría que eso no sucede muy a menudo.

—Querida, yo te llevo diez años, así que es todavía más infrecuente de lo que crees, y tengo la intención de disfrutar cada minuto. -Se sentaron a una de las mesas que había en la terraza. De hecho no hacía demasiado calor; había sombrillas y árboles que daban sombra. Ginny se fijó en la bolsa que llevaba Hermione en la mano. — Veo que has ido de tiendas. ¿Qué has comprado?

—Un camisón. Te lo enseñarla, pero no quiero sacarlo aquí, en medio del restaurante.

Los ojos de Ginevra chispearon.

—Conque es un camisón de ésos, ¿eh?

—Digamos que no es propio de Mamá Osa -repuso Hermione delicadamente, y ambas rompieron a reír. Un camarero sonriente les sirvió agua, y el alegre tintineo de los cubitos de hielo le recordó de repente la sed que tenía y el calor que le había entrado con la caminata desde el hotel. Mientras bebía el agua recorrió con la vista las otras personas que había sentadas en la terraza, y de pronto sus ojos tropezaron con Draco Malfoy.

Inmediatamente el corazón le dio aquel vuelco familiar y delator. Draco estaba sentado, en compañía de otro hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella, dos mesas más allá. Sus ojos grises llamearon cuando levantó su copa de vino en dirección a Hermione a modo de silencioso brindis. Ella levantó su vaso de agua para devolverle el saludo e Inclinó la cabeza parodiando un gesto de elegancia.

—¿Conoces a alguien? -preguntó Ginny, girándose en su asiento. Draco le envió una sonrisa.

Ginny sonrió a su vez, un esfuerzo más bien débil, y luego se volvió hacia Hermione con una expresión alucinada en el rostro. — Madre mía -dijo deslumbrada.

Hermione entendió perfectamente. Lo extravagante de Londres le iba bien a Draco. Vestía un traje ligero de corte italiano con una camisa azul pálido que resaltaba el tono de su piel. Llevaba el pelo rubio bien peinado hacía atrás, retirado de la cara. En el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda le brillaba el minúsculo pendiente de diamante. Con la anchura de sus hombros de jugador de Quidditch y la elegancia felina con que se sentaba a la pequeña mesa, atraía las miradas de todas las mujeres que había allí. Era guapo a lo chico fino; sus ancestros franceses le habían legado una nariz gala delgada y de puente alto, ligeramente larga, y una barba densa que le formaba un sombreado propio de las cinco de la tarde ya desde la hora de comer. Su mandíbula era sólida como una roca. No, no tenía nada feo. Era más bien llamativo, y peligrosamente excitante, con aquellos ojos de plata derretida y audaces y aquella curva sensual en la boca. Parecía un hombre aventurero y seguro de sí mismo, dentro y fuera de la cama.

—¿Quién es? -susurró Ginny. — ¿Lo conoces o es que estás coqueteando con un desconocido?

—No estoy coqueteando -respondió Hermione, sorprendida, y desvió la mirada a propósito hacia el otro lado de la terraza. Ginevra rió.

—Querida, ese pequeño brindis que le has hecho decía: «Ven y tómame, grandullón, si eres lo bastante hombre». ¿Tú crees que un pirata como ése va a dejar pasar semejante desafío?

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron.

—¡Yo no he hecho nada de eso! Él ha levantado la copa de vino hacia mí, así que yo he hecho lo mismo con mi vaso de agua. ¿Por qué iba a estar pensando él en nada parecido?

—Je ¿has mirado al espejo últimamente? -preguntó Ginny, al tiempo que se volvía para deslizar otra mirada fugaz a Draco, y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

Hermione hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con ello. Él no haría...

—Lo está haciendo -dijo Ginny con satisfacción, y Hermione no pudo controlar un leve sobresalto cuando miró a su alrededor y vio que Draco estaba casi encima de ellas.

—Señoras -dijo, tomando la mano de Hermione e inclinándose sobre ella con un gesto a la antigua que en él parecía completamente natural. La mirada atónita de la castaña se clavó en la suya, y en la profundidad de aquellos ojos vio picardía, además de algo peligroso y ardiente, antes de que él se llevase a los labios los dedos de ella. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, muy cálidos.

El corazón le golpeaba dolorosamente contra las costillas, e intentó retirar la mano, pero Draco se la apretó y ella notó cómo la punta de su lengua tocaba con delicadeza el sensible hueco que separaba los dos últimos dedos. Desconcertada, sufrió otro sobresalto, y advirtió en los ojos de Malfoy que éste se había dado cuenta de aquel pequeño movimiento que la delató. Draco se irguió y soltó por fin su mano, y después se volvió hacia Ginny para inclinarse sobre la mano que ella le había tendido con expresión deslumbrada, pero Hermione se fijó en que no le besó los dedos. No importó. Ginny no podría estar más alucinada si él le hubiera regalado diamantes. Se preguntó si ella no tendría en la cara aquella misma expresión débil y entregada, y se apresuró a bajar la vista para ocultarla, aunque por supuesto era demasiado tarde.

Draco tenía demasiada experiencia para dejar pasar cualquier detalle. Sintió un hormigueo en los dedos y en la piel que él le había tocado con la lengua. Notaba aquel diminuto punto de humedad caliente y frío al mismo tiempo, y cerró la mano con fuerza para disipar la sensación. Le ardía el rostro. La acción de Draco había sido una sutil parodia sexual, una penetración de pega que su cuerpo reconoció y a la que reaccionó con una oleada de calor que le invadió la parte baja del cuerpo y una creciente humedad.

Sintió que los pezones se le endurecían y pugnaban contra el encaje del sujetador. ¡Maldito fuera!

—Draco Malfoy -murmuró él en dirección a su amiga-. Hermione y yo somos viejos conocidos.

Por lo menos no mintió diciendo que eran amigos, pensó Hermione con la mirada fija mientras Ginny se presentaba a su vez, y, para su horror, pedía a Draco que se uniera a ellas. Demasiado tarde, propinó a Ginevra una ligera patada de advertencia.

—Gracias -dijo Draco sonriendo a la pelirroja con un encanto tal que ella no reaccionó en absoluto a la patada de Hermione. — Pero estoy aquí por negocios y tengo que regresar a mi mesa. Sólo quería acercarme hablar un momento con Hermione ¿Hace mucho que os conocéis?

—Cuatro años -contestó Ginny, y añadió con orgullo. —Soy su directora de distrito.

Hermione le propinó otra patada en el tobillo, esta vez más fuerte, y cuando Ginny la miró con sorpresa le dirigió una furiosa mirada de advertencia.

—No me digas -dijo Draco, al parecer interesado. Su mirada se agudizó. —¿En qué sector estás?

Tras haber captado por fin el mensaje, Ginny lanzó a Hermione una rápida mirada interrogante.

—Nada de tu nivel -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tan fría que él se encogió de hombros y comprendió que no iba a obtener más información.

Hermione exhaló un suspiro de alivio, pero se puso en tensión otra vez cuando Draco se agachó en cuclillas junto a la mesa, un acto garboso y masculino que situó su rostro más a la altura del de ella.

Ahora le era más difícil ocultar su expresión que cuando él estaba de pie. Al tenerlo tan cerca, veía las insondables pupilas negras de sus ojos y cómo relampagueaban al mirarla a ella.

—Ojalá hubiera sabido que ibas a venir a Londres, cariño. Podríamos haber hecho el viaje juntos.

Si Draco pensaba que se iba a desmoronar delante de su amiga, estaba tristemente equivocado. Si pensaba que su encanto le había convertido el cerebro en papilla, también estaba equivocado. Cuánto le hubiera gustado pasarle por las narices el hecho de que ella era una mujer de negocios de éxito, pero aquella semana la había hecho ser cautelosa con la información que daba de sí misma.

La respetabilidad no significaría nada para él ni para la ciudad de Hogsmeade; hasta que -siempre que pudiera probar que su madre no se había fugado con el padre de él, nada cambiaría su actitud. Alzó la barbilla, un signo seguro de mal genio, y dijo:

—Antes habría venido todo el camino andando que compartir un coche contigo. Ginny hizo un ruido de ahogamiento, pero Hermione no perdió tiempo en mirarla, sino que mantuvo su mirada clavada en la de Draco, ambas enzarzadas en una batalla visual. Él sonrió como un bucanero que disfruta temerariamente de una reyerta.

—Pero podríamos habernos divertido mucho y haber compartido... los gastos.

—Siento que tengas problemas de dinero -replicó ella, encantadora. — A lo mejor tu acompañante te puede prestar algo si tú no tienes para pagar la habitación del hotel.

—No tengo que preocuparme por los gastos de alojamiento. -Su sonrisa se ensanchó-. El hotel es mío.

Maldito, pensó Hermione. Tendría que averiguar cuál le pertenecía y cerciorarse de no llevar allí a ningún grupo de turistas.

—¿Por qué no cenamos juntos esta noche? -sugirió Draco-. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—No se me ocurre de qué. Gracias, pero no. -Tenía previsto regresar a Hogsmeade aquella tarde, pero prefería que él creyera que rechazaba la invitación simplemente porque no deseaba su compañía.

—Iba a ser para bien tuyo -le dijo él, y a sus ojos regresó aquella mirada peligrosa.

—Dudo que sea para bien mío nada que sugiera un Malfoy.

—Aún no sabes cuáles son mis... sugerencias.

—Ni tengo intención de saberlo. Vuelve a tu mesa y déjame en paz.

—Tenía pensado hacer lo primero. -Se incorporó y pasó un largo dedo por la mejilla de Hermione. — Pero por nada del mundo voy a hacer lo segundo. -Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Ginny y regresó despacio a su mesa.

Ginevra parpadeó con ojos solemnes.

—¿Quieres que lo examine a ver si tiene alguna herida? Desde luego, lo has atacado de lo lindo. ¿Qué demonios tiene este pedazo de tío de ojos grises para ponerte tan furiosa?

Hermione buscó otra vez refugio en su vaso de agua y bebió lentamente hasta que logró controlar la expresión de su cara. Tras depositarlo en la mesa, dijo:

—Es una historia muy vieja. Él es un Capuleto y yo soy una Montesco.

—¿Una disputa entre familias? Vamos.

—Está intentando echarme de Hogsmeade-dijo la castaña escuetamente. — Si se enterara de lo de la agencia de viajes, es posible que pudiera causarnos problemas desbaratando algunos de los viajes que organizamos. Eso perjudicaría nuestra reputación, y perderíamos dinero. Ya lo has oído: Es dueño de un hotel de aquí. No sólo es inmensamente rico, con lo cual tiene dinero para sobornar a la gente para que haga lo que él quiere, sino que además posee contactos en el negocio. Yo no lo consideraría un enemigo pequeño en nada.

—Vaya. Esto parece serio. ¿Qué empezó esta disputa? ¿Alguna vez ha llegado a haber sangre de por medio?

—No lo sé. -Hermione jugueteó con la cubertería, pues no quería mencionar su sospecha de que Lucius había sido asesinado. — Mi madre era la amante de su padre. No hace falta decir que su familia odia a cualquiera que lleve el apellido Granger -Aquello serviría como explicación; no podía ponerse a contar la historia completa, no podía sacar a la luz sus recuerdos de aquella noche ni siquiera para un público comprensivo.

—¿Cómo has dicho que se llama ese pueblo? -quiso saber Ginny-. ¿Hogsmeade? ¿Estás segura de que no es Verona?

Las dos rompieron a reír, y en aquel momento se acercó el camarero para preguntarles qué les gustaría comer. Ambas eligieron el buffet libre, y pasaron al interior para escogerlo. Hermione era plenamente consciente de una mirada oscura que seguía todos sus movimientos' y deseó que Ginny no se hubiera empeñado en comer en la terraza. Ella habría preferido estar a salvo de aquella mirada. Pero, claro, ¿quién habría pensado que Draco iba a estar aquel día en Londres, ni que en una ciudad del tamaño de aquélla iban a tropezar inmediatamente el uno con el otro? Cierto que la Terraza de las Dos Hermanas era un restaurante muy conocido, pero Londres estaba abarrotada de restaurantes conocidos.

Draco y su acompañante de negocios se fueron del restaurante no mucho después de que Hermione y Ginevra regresaran a la mesa con los platos llenos. Al pasar se detuvo junto a la castaña.

—Quiero hablar contigo de verdad -le dijo. — Ven a mi suite esta tarde a las seis. Estoy en el Beauville Courtyard.

Hermione disimuló su consternación. El Beauville era un hotel mediano, encantador, de ambiente muy agradable, construido alrededor de un patio al aire libre. Había alojado en él a grupos y turistas sueltos muchas veces. Si el propietario era Draco, tendría que buscar otro hotel mediano y encantador que tuviera un ambiente agradable, porque no se atrevía a usar aquél otra vez. Respondiendo a la orden que él le había dado, porque de eso se trataba, sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No, no pienso ir.

Los ojos de Draco relampaguearon.

—Entonces, tú sabrás lo que haces -repuso, y se fue.

—¿Que tú sabrás lo que haces? -se hizo eco Ginny, indignada, contemplando las anchas

espaldas de Draco. — ¿Qué demonios ha querido decir con eso? ¡No habrá sido una amenaza!

—Probablemente – dijo Hermione al tiempo que se llevaba un bocado de pasta a la boca. Cerró los ojos con deleite. —Mmnn, prueba esto. Está delicioso.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo puedes comer cuando ese machista acaba de amenazarte con... con hacer algo, supongo? -Frustrada, Ginny pinchó con el tenedor y probó la ensalada de pasta. —Cierto, está muy bueno. Tienes razón, preocuparse por ése puede esperar hasta que terminemos de comer.

Hermione rio con suavidad.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada a sus amenazas.

—¿Alguna vez las lleva a cabo?

—Siempre. Una cosa que tiene Draco es que siempre habla en serio, y no le da ningún miedo

hablar en tono autoritario.

Ginny dejó caer el tenedor en la mesa.

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

—Nada. Al fin y al cabo, en realidad no me ha amenazado con nada concreto.

—Eso quiere decir que vas a tener que estar todo el tiempo en guardia.

—Ya lo estoy siempre, en lo que a él respecta.

Sintió una punzada de dolor al pronunciar aquellas palabras, y bajó la vista al plato para ocultarlo. Qué maravilloso sería sentirse segura y relajada con Draco, saber que podía confiar en que toda aquella implacable determinación, aquella intensidad vital, iba a ser utilizada en defensa de ella en vez de en contra. ¿Sabrían Narcissa y Pansy lo afortunadas que eran de tener a alguien como él dispuesto a pelearse por ellas? Ella lo amaba, pero era su enemigo. En ningún momento podía permitirse el lujo de olvidarlo, de dejar que sus esperanzas nublaran su sentido común.

Deliberadamente, desvió la conversación hacia temas menos comprometidos, por ejemplo los pocos problemas que habían surgido del hecho de que ella se encontrara en Hogsmeade en vez de Liverpool. Sintió alivio de que dichos problemas fueran pocos y relativamente sin importancia. Ya había contado con tener alguna que otra dificultad, pero Margot era una buena gerente y se llevaba bien con los agentes de viajes de las demás sucursales. La única diferencia real era que ahora Ginny era la que viajaba, en lugar de ella, aunque hubiera ocasiones en las que se requería la presencia de esta última. En general, todo había salido bien. Decidieron que, ya que Hermione estaba tan cerca de Hogsmeade y de Londres, seguiría supervisando aquellas dos sucursales, porque sería absurdo que Ginny tuviera que hacer un viaje largo en coche o en avión para desplazarse hasta allí. La pelirroja se sentía un tanto desilusionada porque le encantaba Londres, pero también era sumamente práctica, y el cambio fue sugerencia suya. Habría ocasiones en las que a Hermione no le resultaría cómodo ir a ninguna de las dos ciudades, así que se contentaría con alguna visita esporádica.

Terminado el almuerzo, se separaron la una de la otra en el mismo restaurante, pues el hotel de Ginny estaba en la dirección contraria de donde Hermione había dejado el coche. Hacía incluso más calor que antes, con un bochorno que volvía denso el aire, difícil de respirar. El olor del río era más penetrante, y unas nubes negras pendían sobre el horizonte, promesa de una tormenta primaveral que aliviaría el calor durante un rato y después convertiría las calles en un baño de vapor. Hermione apretó el paso, pues quería estar de camino a casa antes de que estallara la tormenta.

Al llegar a la altura de una entrada que conducía a una tienda desierta y a oscuras, sintió una mano fuerte que la agarraba del brazo por detrás y la arrastraba a la tienda. ¡Un atraco!, pensó, y de inmediato la invadió la furia, vehemente e irreflexiva. Le había costado mucho conseguir lo que tenía para renunciar a ello sin protestar, tal como aconsejaba la policía. De modo que en vez de eso lanzó el codo hacia atrás y sintió que se hundía en un vientre duro y provocaba un satisfactorio gruñido en su asaltante. Se dio la vuelta, echó hacia atrás el puño y tardó un instante en abrir la boca para chillar pidiendo socorro. Tuvo una impresión borrosa de la estatura y los hombros anchos del atracador, y acto seguido se vio empujada contra él y su grito quedó amortiguado contra un costoso traje italiano de color crema.

—Por Dios santo -dijo Draco con un deje de diversión en su voz grave. — Vaya con el gatito salvaje, si eres igual de salvaje en la cama, tiene que ser tremendo.

El desconcierto ante aquel comentario se mezcló con el alivio al comprender de quién se trataba, pero ninguna de las dos cosas diluyó su furia. Con la respiración agitada, le propinó un empujón en el pecho para zafarse de él.

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Creí que me estaban atracando!

Él arrugó la frente.

—¿Y empiezas por ponerte a dar golpes con ese codito puntiagudo? -preguntó él con incredulidad, frotándose el estómago. — ¿Y si yo fuera efectivamente un atracador y tuviera una navaja o una pistola? ¿No sabes que debes entregar el bolso antes de correr el riesgo de que te hagan daño?

—Y una mierda -barbotó Hermione, retirándose el pelo de la cara.

El semblante de Draco se distendió, y rompió a reír.

—No, me parece que no harías algo así. -Alzó una mano y le apartó un mechón rebelde por detrás de la oreja. — Lo tuyo es atacar primero y pensar después, ¿verdad?

Hermione desvió la cara de su mano.

—¿Por qué me has agarrado así?

—Te he seguido desde que saliste del restaurante, y se me ocurrió que éste era tan buen sitio como cualquier otro para nuestra pequeña charla. En realidad, deberías prestar más atención a quien tienes detrás.

—Ahórrate el sermón, si no te importa. -Miró el cielo. — Quiero llegar a mi coche antes de que estalle la tormenta.

—Si no quieres hablar aquí, podemos ir a mi hotel, o al tuyo.

—No. No pienso ir contigo a ninguna parte. -Sobre todo a una habitación de hotel. Él seguía haciendo aquellas insinuaciones con connotaciones sexuales que la alarmaban. No confiaba en sus motivos, y tampoco confiaba en sí misma a la hora de resistirse. Teniéndolo todo en cuenta, lo mejor era permanecer lo más lejos posible de él.

—Entonces, aquí.

Draco la miró, tan próximo a ella en aquel estrecho espacio del portal que los senos de Hermione casi le rozaban el traje. Cuando la atrajo hacia sí para amortiguar sus gritos, los notó, firmes, redondos y atrayentes. Deseó verlos, tocarlos, saborearlos. Tenía tal conciencia física de ella que era como si estuviera en medio de un campo eléctrico, con el aire crepitando y siseando alrededor de los dos, haciendo saltar chispas. Luchar con ella resultaba más emocionante que hacer el amor con otras mujeres. Quizá de niña fuera tímida como un cervatillo, pero había crecido y se había convertido en una mujer que no tenía miedo de la cólera, ni de la suya ni de la de nadie.

—Voy a comprarte la casa -dijo bruscamente, recordándose a si mismo por qué quería hablar con ella. — Te daré el doble de lo que te ha costado.

Los ojos marrones de Hermione se entrecerraron, lo cual los hizo parecer más gatunos.

—No es una buena decisión de negocios -le dijo en tono ligero, pero con furia latente y cercana a aflorar a la superficie.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo permitírmelo. ¿Puedes permitirte tú rechazar la oferta?

—Sí -contestó Hermione, y sonrió.

La satisfacción que mostraba aquella sonrisa estuvo a punto de hacerlo reír de nuevo. Así que había logrado llegar a ser algo en la vida, ¿eh? Más de lo que parecía al principio; si contaba con una directora de distrito, era evidente que tenía más empleados, en varios lugares. Involuntariamente, sintió el pecho hincharse de orgullo por lo que ella había conseguido. Él sabía muy bien lo poco que poseía cuando echó de la ciudad a los Granger, porque había presenciado cómo recogía frenéticamente sus cosas de entre la suciedad. La mayoría de la gente contaba con un sistema de respaldo formado por la familia y los amigos, y por algunos ahorros; Hermione no tenía nada, lo cual daba más mérito a sus logros. Si hubiera contado con los activos que poseía él, pensó Draco, ahora sería la propietaria del estado entero. No sería fácil librarse de una mujer con aquel coraje.

Sintió la lujuria retorcerle y contraerle las entrañas. Jamás se había sentido atraído por mujeres frágiles y desvalidas que necesitaban protección; ya tenía bastante con las de su familia. Pero en Hermione no había nada de frágil.

Estudió su rostro, y vio en él tanto los parecidos con Jane como las diferencias. Hermione tenía la boca más grande, más móvil, los labios rojos y lozanos, aterciopelados como pétalos de rosa. Su cutis era perfecto, con una textura de porcelana que dejaba ver la huella de una caricia, de un beso. Se le pasó por la cabeza dejar en él la marca de su boca, de besarle todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a los suaves pliegues de entre las piernas, pliegues que protegían lugares aún más tiernos. Aquella imagen le provocó una erección plena y dolorosa. Allí de pie, tan cerca de ella, percibió el aroma dulce y delicioso de su piel, y se preguntó si aquel dulzor sería más intenso entre sus piernas. Siempre le había encantado cómo olían las mujeres, pero el aroma de Hermione era tan incitante que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron de deseo y le hacían difícil pensar en otra cosa.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, incluso cuando fue a tocarla. Lo último que quería era seguir el ejemplo de su padre; aún no lograba pensar en la huida de su padre sin sentir el dolor y la rabia, la traición, tan reciente como si acabara de suceder. No quería hacer daño a Narcissa ni a Pansy, no quería revivir aquel viejo escándalo. Había un centenar de razones, todas buenas, por las que no debía desear tener en sus brazos a Hermione Granger, pero en aquel instante no le importaba lo más mínimo ninguna de ellas. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura de ella, y la sensación de su cuerpo, suave y cálido, tan vibrante que sentía un hormigueo en las palmas allí donde la tocaba, se le subió a la cabeza igual que un potente vino.

Vio que los ojos de ella se agrandaban y que se le dilataban las pupilas hasta dejar ver tan sólo un delgado aro de chocolate. Hermione alzó las manos y las apoyó en su pecho, cubriéndole las tetillas, y un estremecimiento le recorrió toda la piel. Inexorablemente, su mirada se clavó en la boca de ella, y empezó a acercarse hasta que el esbelto cuerpo de Hermione estuvo apoyado contra el suyo. Notó cómo enroscaba las piernas a las suyas, cómo sus pechos firmes se le pegaban al estómago, cómo aquellos labios llenos y suaves se abrían al tiempo que, perpleja, inhalaba una bocanada de aire. Entonces la alzó de puntillas e inclinó la cabeza para saciar aquella hambre.

Sus labios también tenían el tacto de pétalos de rosa, suaves y aterciopelados. Giró la cabeza e incrementó la presión de su boca, obligándolos a abrirse igual que una flor a una orden suya. La sangre rugía en sus venas. La atrajo hacia sí con más fuerza, la rodeó con sus brazos y la sostuvo soldada a su cuerpo, dejando que notase la hinchada protuberancia de su erección contra la blandura de su vientre. Percibió su temblor, el movimiento convulsivo de sus caderas, que se arqueaban hacia él, y se sintió inundado de una sensación de masculino triunfo. Los brazos de la castaña se deslizaron hasta sus hombros para entrelazarse alrededor de su cuello, y sus dientes se abrieron para permitirle un acceso más profundo. Un grave gruñido salió de su garganta al tiempo que se zambullía en la boca de Hermione con su lengua. Notó un sabor dulce y picante, sazonado con el fuerte gusto del café que había tomado con el postre.

La lengua de ella se enroscó alrededor de la suya en ardiente bienvenida, y succionó con delicadeza para retenerlo dentro de su boca. Draco la empujó hacia atrás, contra la puerta cerrada y apuntalada con tablones. Oía las voces apagadas de la gente que pasaba por la acera detrás de ellos y el siniestro rugir de la tormenta, pero no significaban nada. Hermione era fuego vivo en sus brazos, no luchaba contra el beso, sino que respondía con ardor a su contacto. Sus labios temblaban, lo asían, lo acariciaban. El rubio quería más, lo quería todo. Lentamente tomó sus nalgas en las manos y la levantó para atraer sus caderas hacia dentro de modo que su erección quedase apoyada en la suave hendidura de entre sus piernas. La frotó adelante y atrás contra él, gimiendo en voz alta por el placer de aquella presión exquisita.

La lluvia empezó a repiquetear contra la calle, señal de la llegada de la tormenta, y se produjo una explosión de movimiento entre la gente que corría para ponerse a cubierto. El retumbar de un trueno lo hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar alrededor, un poco irritado por aquella intrusión en la bruma sensual que nublaba su mente. Ya fuera el trueno o su propia reacción al mismo lo que rompió el hechizo en Hermione, ésta se puso rígida de pronto en sus brazos y empezó a empujar para desasirse. Draco captó una imagen fugaz de su rostro enfurecido y la dejó enseguida en el suelo, la soltó y dio un paso atrás antes de que ella se pusiera a chillar como una descosida.

Hermione se zafó y salió a la acera, donde la lluvia la empapó de inmediato, y se volvió para mirarlo. Tenía los ojos amarillentos y turbios.

—No vuelvas a tocarme -le dijo en tono áspero y grave.

Y acto seguido dio media vuelta y echó a andar lo más rápido que pudo, con la cabeza baja contra la lluvia que barría las calles igual que una cortina gris. Draco salió en pos de ella con la intención de arrastrarla hasta un lugar cubierto, pero se obligó a sí mismo a parar y regresar al portal. Si la seguía en aquel momento, Hermione lucharía contra él como un gato salvaje. La observó hasta que dobló la esquina dos manzanas más abajo y desapareció de la vista. Para entonces ya casi iba corriendo... escapando. De él. Por el momento.

* * *

 **¿Hola? ¡Alto! Espero y no me torturen con un crucio pero lamento la demora. Final de semestre y quedarse sin internet no se lo deseo a nadie. Espero que hayan tenido unas excelentes fiestas y estoy para publicar el primer capítulo del año. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, sin falta a más tardar tendrá el siguiente el próximo sábado.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, no crean que no los leo o tomo en cuenta. Muchas gracias, por los detalles que se me han escapado con los nombres, estoy trabajando en actualizar los capítulos corregidos.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	9. ¡Seducida por un verdadero Asno!

**_Esta historia no me pertenece es de la maravillosa Linda Howard y los personajes de nuestra bella JK Rowling._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9:**

Cuando llegó al coche, Hermione chorreaba temblando de arriba abajo, tanto a causa del frío como de la reacción. Le temblaron las manos cuando trató de introducir la llave en la cerradura, y tuvo que hacer varios intentos antes de conseguirlo. Se metió en el coche medio a gatas y se derrumbó contra el volante, con la cabeza apoyada con fuerza contra el frío vinilo. ¡Idiota!, pensó violentamente. ¡Tonta!

Tenía que estar loca para haber cedido al ansia de besarlo. Ahora él ya lo sabía, ya no podría ocultárselo durante más tiempo. A cambio de unos pocos instantes de placer, había permitido que viera su debilidad, y ahora Draco sabía que ella lo deseaba. Le ardía la cara por la humillación, sentía como un ácido que le corroía las entrañas. Conocía muy bien a Draco, pues poseía experiencia de primera mano de su carácter despiadado. Era un depredador, y al primer indicio de debilidad se lanzaría directo sobre su presa.

No descansaría hasta hacerla suya; la observación sugerente ocasional se convertiría en verdaderos intentos de seducirla, y lo que acababa de ocurrir demostraba que no podía confiar en su sentido común para resistirse a él. En lo que se refería a Draco, carecía de todo sentido común. Se sintió horrorizada ante la idea de que él pudiera usarla y tirarla, como si se tratara de un Kleenex sexual. Draco la consideraba un clon de su madre, una ramera dispuesta a abrirse de piernas ante cualquiera que estuviera equipado como Dios manda -y a juzgar por lo que había notado, él tenía más que de sobra-, mientras que ella suspiraba por él con aquel enamoramiento infantil que se había transformado en un anhelo muy adulto.

No deseaba otra cosa que ser amada por Draco, ser libre de abrir las compuertas de su embalse afectivo; pero él convertiría aquel sueño en una amarga pesadilla, se valdría de su debilidad por él como un medio para herirla, para reducirla a ser, después de todo, otra puta Granger para ser usada por un Malfoy. Pese a lo mucho que deseaba quedarse en Hogsmeade, prefería marcharse antes que vivir con aquella humillación, antes que ver el desprecio en sus ojos al mirarla, como ya lo había visto en cierta ocasión. Aún resonaban las palabras de Draco en su mente, una letanía que había oído muchas veces a lo largo de los años: Eres basura. Aquella frase estaba grabada en su subconsciente y con frecuencia afloraba a la superficie para atormentarla.

No. No podría volver a vivir aquello. Pero por unos instantes había estado en el séptimo cielo. Los brazos de Draco la rodearon y ella fue libre para tocarlo, para acariciarle los hombros y hundir los dedos en la gruesa mata de pelo que llevaba pegada en la nuca. ¿Cómo estaría con el pelo suelto y colgando hasta los hombros? ¿ o humedecido de sudor y cayendo hacia adelante al inclinarse sobre ella, con el rostro tenso por la pasión ... ?

Dejó escapar un gemido, herida por un dulce dolor que sólo él podía aplacar. Hermione nunca había sido promiscua; era virgen cuando se casó con Harry, y éste era el único hombre con el que había hecho el amor. Sin embargo, su castidad era reflejo del horror de ser como Jane, con aquella desagradable asociación de ser la puta del pueblo, más que una falta de interés por el acto en sí. Le gustaba mucho hacer el amor, le gustaba sentir a un hombre dentro de ella, le gustaban los olores y los sonidos, la mezcla de sudor. Cuando disminuyó su pena por la muerte de Harry, aumentó su deseo de contacto sexual, intensificado por su propia continencia.

Simplemente no podía tener relaciones sexuales sólo por la satisfacción física, y tras la muerte de su esposo tampoco deseaba una relación emocional. Llevaba cuatro años sin ser abrazada, ni besada, hasta que Draco la tomó en sus brazos y abrió por un instante la puerta del paraíso. Había en él una fuerte esencia terrenal que avivaba los rescoldos de su fuego sexual. Estaba duro como una piedra, y lo exhibió con descaro; quería que ella lo sintiera, deliberadamente la atrajo hacia sí y la levantó del suelo para hacer presión con su miembro erecto contra el pubis de ella. Estaban en una vía pública, a la luz del día, pero eso no lo había detenido.

Aunque aquello fuera Londres, en donde aquellas cosas tal vez no fueran tan insólitas, ella jamás había hecho nada parecido. Siempre se había esforzado por evitar incluso lo que pudiera parecer impropio. Para ella, la respetabilidad y la responsabilidad eran cosas demasiado importantes para permitirse ser acariciada en público, y sin embargo aquello era exactamente lo que había hecho. Cuando Draco la tocó, se olvidó de todo excepto de la ardiente dicha de estar en sus brazos. Se preguntó con desesperación si, de haber continuado él, lo habría parado o se habría dejado tomar allí mismo, en la calle, como la más vil de las putas, ajena a toda decencia, modestia o legalidad siquiera. Le ardía la cara ante la idea de ser detenida por escándalo público o como se dijese.

Estupidez aguda sería un término más apropiado. Aquello no habría sucedido con nadie que no fuera Draco. Con ningún otro hombre se habría perdido de forma tan total. Permaneció inmóvil en el asiento del coche, viendo cómo golpeaba la lluvia contra las calles más allá de los pilares de hormigón del aparcamiento, y dejó que el abatimiento le inundara la mente. Quizá siempre había percibido cuál era la verdad, pero la había arrinconado para no verla.

Ya no podía seguir ocultándose del pleno alcance de la realidad. Había amado a Harry, había disfrutado de dormir con él, pero era como si sólo se hubiera implicado una mitad de ella misma. Siempre había existido aquella otra mitad, apartada a un lado, que pertenecía, de manera irrevocable, a Draco. A Harry lo había engañado; tal vez él no lo supo nunca, y sin duda hubo problemas en su matrimonio por culpa de que él bebía, pero desde luego no debería haberse casado con él sin amarlo de verdad.

En lo más recóndito de su mente siempre había estado convencida de que algún día volvería a casarse, pero ahora sabía que no podría ser; no podía engañar a otro hombre. Tan sólo existía un hombre al que podría amar plenamente, en cuerpo y alma, sin reservas, y ése era Draco Malfoy. Y precisamente era el hombre al cual no se atrevía a entregarse, porque la destruiría.

Cuando dejó de llover, Draco regresó andando a su hotel y subió a la suite, donde hizo una llamada telefónica a Liverpool.

—Nott, búscame una cosa. Tienes ahí una guía de la ciudad, ¿no? Mira a ver si en ella figura una tal Hermione Potter.

Cruzó las piernas a la altura del tobillo y apoyó los pies en la mesita de centro, aguardando

mientras su amigo y socio hojeaba el grueso volumen. Un momento después retumbó en su oído el acento italiano.

—He encontrado dos Hermione Potter, y como diez Potter más con la inicial E.

—¿Alguno de ellos es H G. Potter?

—Er... No. Hay un H. C. y un H. F., pero no un H. G.

—¿Qué ocupaciones tienen?

—Vamos a ver. Una es maestra de escuela, otra está jubilada... -Theodore recorrió la lista de ocupaciones. Ninguna encajaba con los escasos datos que Draco poseía de Hermione. Quizá Liverpool no fuera la ciudad adecuada, después de todo, pero era más probable que Hermione se hubiera negado a figurar en la guía de la ciudad.

—Está bien, me parece que por ahí llegamos a una vía muerta. Busca Ginevra Prewett; se deletrea

G-i-n-e-v-r-a

Theodore Nott soltó un resoplido.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es G-i-n-e-b-r-a? ¿No es así como lo escribe la gente de moda últimamente?

—Búscalo de las dos formas.

Se oyó el ruido de más páginas al pasar y a Nott tarareando por lo bajo. Luego hubo una pausa.

—Aquí hay un montón de Prewett.

—¿Ves alguna Ginevra, en la versión europea o en la «de moda»?

—Sí, aquí hay una Ginevra en versión europea.

—¿Dónde trabaja?

—En Holladay Travel.

—Compruébalo y entérate de si es la propietaria.

Más tarareo.

—Bingo -dijo Nott- La propietaria es H G. Potter.

—Gracias -dijo Draco, divertido al ver lo fácil que había sido, después de todo.

—A tu disposición.

Malfoy colgó el teléfono y reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de descubrir. Granger era la dueña de una agencia de viajes. Bien por ella, pensó, inexplicablemente complacido. Siguiendo una corazonada, cogió del escritorio la guía de Londres y consultó las páginas amarillas. Allí estaba el anuncio, discreto y elegante: «Holladay Travel. Usted disfrute de sus vacaciones y déjenos a nosotros las preocupaciones».

Así que tenía por lo menos dos sucursales, y probablemente más, lo cual explicaba que hubiera podido pagar la casa al contado. Sonrió al recordar la sonrisita de satisfacción con que rechazó su oferta de recomprarle la casa. Pero si le iban tan bien las cosas, ¿por qué quería mantenerlo tan en secreto? ¿Por qué no lo publicaba por todo Hogsmeade para demostrar a todo el mundo que una Granger era capaz de salir de aquel montón de mierda? ¿Por qué había interrumpido a Ginny de aquella manera tan obvia y le había impedido que diese más información de la que ella ya había dejado que se filtrara?

No hacía falta ser un científico espacial para imaginárselo. Hermione tenía miedo de que él hiciera algo para sabotear su negocio. No sólo poseía gran influencia en Luisiana y sus alrededores, sino que además acababa de decirle que era dueño de un hotel en una ciudad que vivía del turismo. Le resultaría fácil causar problemas a su agencia, y era evidente que Hermione esperaba que hiciera precisamente eso. No tenía muy buena opinión de él, pensó con ironía.

Diablos, ¿cómo no iba a tenerla? Doce años atrás, en una calurosa noche de verano, él la había hundido en la mierda. Después de aquella noche, probablemente se lo imaginaba como el demonio en persona. Tan sólo una hora antes la había asustado agarrándola del brazo sin ninguna ceremonia, desde atrás, aunque Caperucita Roja resultó estar más furiosa que asustada; se había puesto a golpearlo, con aquellos ojos verdes entrecerrados y brillantes por la determinación. Y luego a él no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que magrearla en una vía pública, agarrarle el trasero, levantarla del suelo y frotarle su polla contra el pubis. No era de extrañar que huyera de él cuando por fin se vio libre.

Excepto... que no había protestado. En lugar de eso se mostró tan ardiente y cariñosa que ahora se sintió embriagado al recordarla en sus brazos, amoldada a la forma de su cuerpo. Estaba tensa y temblando de deseo, vibrante. Su reacción lo noqueó, lo impresionó de tal modo que aún no se había recuperado. Por un momento se vio cegado por la lujuria, insensible a todo excepto la acuciante necesidad de estar dentro de ella. Si no lo hubiera sobresaltado aquel trueno, quizás hubiera intentado tomarla allí mismo, de pie en el portal, con la gente pasando a menos de un metro de ellos. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan irracional por una mujer de forma que nada más le importase, pero Hermione lo había reducido a aquel nivel con sólo un beso.

Sólo un beso, dulce y picante al mismo tiempo, tan ardiente que lo abrasó. Su lengua, enroscada en la suya en el juego del amor. La sensualidad sin reservas en el modo en que ella lo succionó. La presión de su cuerpo, ávida e instintiva. Hermione lo deseaba, con tanta violencia como él la deseaba a ella. Su memoria recreó la robusta plenitud de las nalgas de la castaña en sus manos, y cerró los puños con fuerza para reprimir el hormigueo que sentía en las palmas. Era peor de lo que había pensado, aquel insistente deseo de poseerla. No estaba acostumbrado a reprimir sus apetitos sexuales, pero las barreras que se alzaban entre ellos eran a la vez sólidas y exasperantes. Estaba su madre, que se había retraído totalmente cuando se enfrentó a la humillación de que su marido la dejara por la puta de la ciudad. Pansy, con las muñecas cercenadas y la sangre encharcándose a sus pies; la palidez de su rostro era otra imagen que no olvidaría jamás. Luego estaban sus propios sentimientos, la rabia y el dolor de verse abandonado por su padre. Pero las barreras no estaban todas en su lado; entre Hermione y él flotaba el recuerdo de aquella noche, un Muro de Berlín mental, demoledor y sin paliativos. Demasiado dolor, demasiadas razones. Pero a sus cuerpos eso les importaba un comino.

Así era, en resumidas cuentas. Él no era un donjuán, pero estaba claro que siempre le había resultado fácil tener relaciones sexuales. Sin embargo, en su dilatada experiencia nada lo había preparado para aquella... fiebre. No podían mirarse el uno al otro sin sentir aquel calor. Y cuando se tocaban, era como una hoguera. Paseó nervioso por la habitación, tratando de encontrar un modo de salvar aquellas barreras. Hermione no podía quedarse en Hogsmeade, eso era pedirle demasiado a su familia. No, no podía cejar en su empeño de hacerle la vida imposible a Hermione, aunque de todos modos no había mucho que él pudiera, o quisiera, hacer. La había incomodado, y punto. No podía ponerse a acosarla de verdad.

Hermione no se lo merecía; ella también era una víctima. Había trabajado con ahínco para ser algo en la vida, y lo había logrado. Si no fuera por la familia, él la recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Y también con la bragueta abierta, pensó con ironía, sintiendo el hormigueo de la excitación en la ingle.

Pero no iba a poder convencer a su familia, no podía cambiar sus sentimientos, de modo que Hermione tendría que marcharse. Quizá no muy lejos. Tal vez pudiera persuadirla de que se mudase a Londres o incluso a alguno de los pueblos que rodeaban Hogsmeade. Un sitio fuera de la parroquia, pero que estuviera lo bastante cerca para poder verse. Hermione había cometido un error estratégico al permitirle ver lo mucho que lo deseaba, porque ahora él podría servirse de eso para convencerla de que se mudara.

Aquí no podemos estar juntos. Vete a otra parte, y nos veremos tan a menudo como sea posible. Aquello no iba a gustarle a Hermione; lo más probable era que lo mandase a la mierda, de momento. Pero la fiebre no desaparecería, seguiría bullendo en ella igual que bullía en él. Si aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para avivar las llamas, ella terminaría viendo las cosas como las veía él, suponiendo que los dos no acabaran quemándose entre tanto.

Hermione podría quedarse con la casa de Hogsmeade, si el hecho de venderla le parecía renunciar a demasiado. Él le compraría otra nueva, donde se le antojara. Se enfrentaba a dos hechos: Hermione tenía que marcharse de Prescott, y él tenía que hacerla suya. Hiciera falta lo que hiciera falta, tenía que poseerla.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted -dijo el señor Hagrid, bebiendo un sorbo del té helado que le había ofrecido Hermione-. Yo creo que Lucius Malfoy está muerto, y que lleva así doce años. Aquel día venía vestido con un traje de crespón de algodón de color azul claro; habría resultado vulgar si no fuera porque le sentaba estupendamente, si la camisa blanca no estuviera inmaculada y la corbata, impecable. En el señor Hagrid, un traje de crespón de algodón parecía elegante. Sus ojos habían perdido parte de aquella tristeza, sustituida por una chispa de interés.

Estaban sentados en el cuarto de estar, refrescado por el aire acondicionado. Hermione se sorprendió cuando recibió su llamada; sólo habían transcurrido dos días desde que contrató sus servicios. Pero allí estaba, con un cuaderno apoyado en la rodilla.

—No hay rastro de él desde la noche en que desapareció -informó. — No existen compras con tarjeta de crédito, ni reintegros bancarios, ni pagos de impuestos de la Seguridad Social ni declaraciones de renta. El señor Malfoy no era un delincuente, así que no necesitaba cambiar de nombre ni desaparecer de forma tan fulminante. Así pues, lo más lógico es que esté muerto.

Hermione lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—Eso es lo que había pensado yo. Pero quería asegurarme antes de empezar a hacer preguntas.

—Supongo que será consciente de que, si lo asesinaron, las preguntas que haga pondrán muy nervioso a alguien. -Tomó otro sorbo de té. — La situación podría volverse peligrosa para usted, querida. Tal vez sería mejor no levantar la liebre.

—Ya he pensado en la posibilidad de que haya peligro -admitió Hermione-. Pero teniendo en cuenta la relación que tenía mi madre con él y el hecho de que todo el mundo cree que se fugaron juntos, a nadie sorprenderá mi interés. Mi descaro, puede, pero no mi interés.

Él rio levemente.

—Supongo que dependerá de cómo sean las preguntas. Si usted se presentara y dijera que en su opinión el señor Malfoy fue asesinado, eso atraería gran atención. -Se puso serio y suavizó el tono. — Mi consejo es que lo olvide. El asesinato, si es que lo hubo, tuvo lugar hace doce años. El tiempo borra muchas huellas, y usted no tiene pruebas que le indiquen por dónde empezar. Es probable que no encuentre nada, pero en cambio puede ponerse en peligro.

—¿Ni siquiera intentar averiguar lo que sucedió? -preguntó Hermione con suavidad. — ¿Y dejar impune un asesinato?

—Ah. Está usted pensando en la justicia. Es un concepto maravilloso, si uno dispone de medios para llevarlo a la práctica. Pero en ocasiones hay que sopesar la justicia con otras consideraciones, y por medio está la realidad. Probablemente al señor Malfoy lo asesinaron. Probablemente su madre esté implicada, por el hecho de saberlo, si no de haber tomado parte. ¿Podría asimilar eso? ¿Y si murió de forma accidental pero ella fuera acusada de homicidio? El nombre de Draco Malfoy es muy poderoso; ¿cree usted que él dejaría sin castigar la muerte de su padre? Lo peor que podría pasar, naturalmente, es que su muerte no haya sido accidental. En ese caso, querida, estaría usted claramente en peligro.

Hermione suspiró.

—Mis motivos para querer averiguar lo que le ocurrió no son enteramente altruistas. De hecho, son más bien egoístas. Quiero vivir aquí, éste es mi hogar, aquí es donde crecí. Pero no seré aceptada mientras todo el mundo piense que Lucius se fugó con mi madre. Los Malfoy no quieren verme aquí, Draco está poniéndome las cosas difíciles. No puedo hacer la compra en Hogsmeade, no puedo ponerle gasolina al coche. A no ser que demuestre que mi madre no tuvo nada que ver con la desaparición de Lucius, jamás tendré un amigo en este lugar.

—¿Y si demuestra que ella lo mató? -preguntó suavemente el señor Hagrid.

Hermione se mordió el labio e hizo girar el vaso frío y húmedo entre las manos.

—Ése es un riesgo que tendré que correr. -Lo dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible. — Sé que si ella es culpable no podré vivir aquí. Pero saber lo que ocurrió de verdad, por muy malo que sea, no lo será tanto como no saberlo. Es posible que no descubra nada, pero voy a intentarlo.

El detective suspiró.

—Ya imaginaba que diría eso. Si no le importa, me gustaría hacer unas cuantas preguntas por la ciudad, sólo por curiosidad. A lo mejor la gente me dice algo que no le diría a usted.

Aquello era cierto. Ahora que se sabía quién era, la mayoría de la gente se cerraría alrededor de ella antes que desafiar a Draco. Aun así, el señor Hermione ya había terminado el trabajo para el que Hermione lo había contratado.

—No puedo permitirme que investigue más -dijo sinceramente.

Él agitó la mano para desechar la idea.

—Esto es por curiosidad mía. Siempre me han gustado los buenos misterios. La castaña lo miró dudosa.

—¿Alguna vez eso le ha impedido cobrar los honorarios normales?

—Pues no -admitió él, riendo-. Pero no necesito el dinero, y me gustaría saber qué le sucedió al señor Malfoy. No sé cuánto tiempo podré seguir trabajando, tal como está mi corazón. Probablemente no será mucho, de modo que voy a emplear el tiempo sólo en casos que me interesen. En cuanto al dinero... Bueno, digamos que en este momento no me hace mucha falta.

Ahora que su mujer había fallecido, quiso decir. De pronto se enfrascó en repasar sus notas, y Hermione supo que estaba luchando una vez más por contener las lágrimas. Le concedió la dignidad del fingimiento y le preguntó si quería un poco más de té helado.

—No, gracias. Estaba delicioso, perfecto para este calor. -Se puso de pie y se estiró el traje de crespón de algodón. — Le informaré si obtengo alguna respuesta interesante. ¿Hay algún motel en la ciudad?

Hermione le indicó cómo llegar al motel mientras salía con él al porche.

—Cene conmigo esta noche -lo invitó en un impulso, pues no le gustaba la idea de que cenase solo apañándose con un bocadillo.

Él se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Será un placer.

—¿Le importaría que cenemos a las seis? Prefiero que sea temprano.

—Yo también, señora Potter. A las seis, entonces. Sonreía cuando se encaminó alegre y satisfecho en dirección a su coche. Hermione lo contempló arrancar y marcharse y después regresó al trabajo que había dejado abandonado al llegar él. Estaba deseando que llegara la hora de cenar; decididamente había desarrollado un sentimiento de ternura por el señor Hagrid.

El detective llegó puntual a las seis, tal como ella había previsto, y se sentaron a dar cuenta de una cena ligera a base de chuletas de cerdo a la brasa, arroz al azafrán y judías verdes. Él no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, absorbiendo los pequeños detalles: las servilletas de lino almidonado, el fragante centro de diminutas rosas silvestres, los aromas de la comida casera, y Hermione supo que echaba de menos todo aquello desde la muerte de su esposa.

Se recrearon en el postre, un sorbete de limón con el grado exacto de acidez. Hablar con él resultaba fácil; era muy anticuado, y a la castaña eso le pareció reconfortante. Había sido tan escasa la consideración de cualquier tipo que tuvo durante niñez que ahora la apreciaba doblemente.

Eran casi las ocho cuando alguien llamó a la puerta con un único golpe. Hermione se puso rígida; no necesitaba abrir para saber quién esperaba al otro lado.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? -preguntó el señor Hagrid, demasiado perspicaz para no darse cuenta del cambio de su semblante.

—Creo que está usted a punto de conocer a Draco Malfoy-dijo ella al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta. Como de costumbre, el corazón le latía demasiado deprisa y con demasiada violencia ante la perspectiva de ver a Draco, de hablar con él. Aquello no había cambiado en más de quince años; bien podía seguir teniendo once años, obnubilada por su héroe.

Estaba anocheciendo, los largos días de primavera se resistían a ceder su luminosidad. La silueta de Draco se recortaba contra el pálido color ópalo del cielo, una figura alta y de hombros anchos, sin rostro.

—Espero no haberte interrumpido -dijo, pero había en su tono una connotación dura que indicó a Hermione que le importaba un bledo si la interrumpía o no.

—Si así fuera, no habría abierto la puerta -repuso ella al tiempo que le franqueaba el paso. No pudo borrar el desafío que se advertía en su propia voz, aunque intentó suavizarlo por respeto al señor Hagrid.

La sonrisa de Draco no fue más que un acto de enseñar los dientes cuando se volvió hacia el señor Hagrid, el cual se había levantado cortésmente de su asiento al entrar él. De pronto la habitación pareció demasiado pequeña, llena y dominada por la presencia masculina y vital del rubio, repartida en su metro noventa de estatura. Llevaba una camisa blanca, vaqueros negros y botas de tacón bajo, y tenía más que nunca el aspecto de un pirata. Sus dientes lanzaban destellos blancos, igual que el minúsculo diamante que llevaba en la oreja.

—Ya hemos terminado de cenar -dijo Hermione en tono neutro, recuperando el control-. Señor Hagrid, éste es Draco Malfoy, un vecino. Draco, Rubeos Hagrid, de Londres.

Draco le tendió la mano, que engulló la del detective, más pequeña.

—¿Amigo o socio? -preguntó, como si tuviera derecho a aquella información.

Al señor Hagrid le chispearon los ojos, y arrugó la boca con gesto pensativo al tiempo que recuperaba su mano.

—Bueno, yo diría que ambas cosas. ¿Y usted? ¿Es amigo, además de vecino?

—No -dijo Hermione.

Draco le lanzó una mirada rápida y dura.

—No exactamente -dijo.

Los ojos del señor Hagrid chispearon aún más.

—Comprendo. -Cogió la mano de Hermione y se la llevó a los labios para un beso de cortesía y después le depositó otro en la mejilla. — Tengo que irme, querida, mis viejos huesos quieren descansar. últimamente mi horario parece el de un bebé. Ha sido una cena encantadora. Gracias por invitarme.

—El placer ha sido mío -dijo ella, palmeándole la mano y besándolo en la mejilla a su vez.

—Llamaré -prometió cuando se dirigía a la puerta. Igual que había hecho por la mañana, Hermione aguardó en el umbral hasta que él estuvo en el coche y se despidió con la mano cuando dio marcha atrás para salir del camino de entrada.

Luchando por controlar el pánico, cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirar de frente a Draco, el cual se había ido acercando despacio hasta quedar apenas a medio metro detrás de ella. Tenía los ojos oscurecidos por la cólera.

—¿Quién demonios es? -rugió. — ¿Tu viejo protector? ¿Mezclaste negocios y placer en Londres, o es que para ti todo es negocio?

—No es asunto tuyo -repuso Hermione en tono terminante. Lo miró con expresión de furia, luchando por reprimir aquel pequeño ataque de ira sin lograrlo del todo. El señor Hagrid era cuarenta años mayor que ella, pero, naturalmente, el primer pensamiento de Draco había sido que se acostaba con él.

Se acercó un paso más, anulando la escasa distancia que los separaba.

—Por supuesto que es asunto mío, lleva dos días siéndolo.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un intenso rubor ante aquella referencia a lo que había pasado entre ellos en Londres.

—Eso no significó nada -comenzó con voz áspera por el azoramiento, pero él la tomó de los hombros y le propinó una ligera sacudida.

—Y una mierda. A lo mejor necesitas que te refresque la memoria.

Inclinó la cabeza y, demasiado tarde, ella levantó las manos para impedirle acercarse. Las palmas chocaron contra su pecho al tiempo que su boca cubría la de ella, e inmediatamente se sintió engullida por un intenso calor. El calor de Draco. El suyo propio. Le zumbaron los oídos y se meció contra él, abriendo los labios para acoplarse con mayor precisión a la exigente presión de los de Draco, para dejar pasar su lengua caliente. La rodearon todos los azules, dorados y granates de su aroma, se introdujeron en ella, la poseyeron. Notó bajo la palma derecha el retumbar de su corazón que latía con fuerza, y su inmediata erección contra el vientre, y sus caderas reaccionaron de modo automático, buscando.

Draco levantó la cabeza y retrocedió, dejando un espacio de algunos centímetros entre ambos.

Respiraba con fuerza, su mirada se había intensificado por la excitación, sus labios estaban húmedos y enrojecidos, y ligeramente hinchados por la fuerza del beso. Movió los dedos sobre los hombros de Hermione, masajeando, acariciando.

—No niegues lo que pasó.

—No pasó nada -mintió Hermione en un tono desafiante que ocultaba su desesperación. Draco sabía que era mentira, ella vio la furia en su rostro, pero lo dijo de todas formas. Sabía lo que hacía. En Londres había cometido el error de cederle un centímetro, y ahora él intentaba aprovecharse de ello para avanzar un kilómetro. Quizás había ido allí pensando que ella iba a ser fácil, que podía llevársela a la cama y luego convencerla con mimos para que se fuera de la ciudad. Por él, diría. Así podrían estar juntos sin molestar a su madre. Su descarada mentira sirvió para hacerle ver que no tenía intención de dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Se zafó de su abrazo deslizándose a un costado para que no pudiera acorralarla contra la puerta.

— No fue más que un beso...

—Sí, y King Kong no era más que un mono. Maldita sea, quédate quieta -dijo irritado, alzando una mano para agarrarla, y esta vez le sujetó los brazos.

— Me estás mareando con este bailoteo. No voy a tirarte al suelo y subirme encima de ti... Por lo menos, de momento.

Los ojos de Hermione relampaguearon de pánico.

—¡Puedes apostar lo que quieras a que no lo harás! -gritó, intentando de nuevo soltarse-. ¡Ni esta noche, ni nunca!

—¿Quieres parar de una vez? -le espetó él. — Vas a hacerte daño.

Con un rápido movimiento, la hizo girar sobre sí misma y la aprisionó con los brazos cruzados bajo sus pechos, sujetándole las muñecas. Así de rápido, así de fácil, se vio sometida y rodeada, con aquel cuerpo musculoso apretado contra su espalda.

Surgió la tentación, intensa e inmediata, instándola a relajar el cuello y dejar caer la cabeza sobre el pecho de él, dejar que su cuerpo se ablandase y adaptase al suyo, permitirse inhalar el perfume fuerte y almizclado de su piel e intoxicarse poco a poco. Se estremeció al sentir cómo aumentaba su deseo, y supo que, si le ofrecía una mínima reacción en aquel momento, estaría perdida. No le costaría ni cinco minutos tenerla en la cama en posición horizontal.

—¿Lo ves? -dijo Draco suavizando el tono de voz hasta transformarlo en un ronroneo aterciopelado al sentir cómo temblaba. Su aliento cálido le rozó el cabello.

—Lo único que tengo que hacer es tocarte. A mí me ocurre lo mismo, Hermione. No creo que esto sirva de nada, pero por Dios, te deseo, y vamos a tener que hacer algo al respecto.

Hermione cerró los ojos, aún temblando por el esfuerzo de resistirse a él, y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-No.

—¿No, qué? -Frotó la mejilla contra el pelo de la castaña. — ¿No me deseas, o no vamos a hacer nada al respecto? ¿En qué estás mintiendo ahora?

—No te lo permitiré -dijo ella, sin dejar que la distrajera. Abrió los ojos y fijó la vista al frente, en una de las lámparas, en un esfuerzo por hacer caso omiso de los brazos que la rodeaban.

— No te permitiré que vuelvas a tratarme como si fuera basura.

Él se quedó quieto, hasta su respiración se detuvo por un instante. Después expulsó el aire en silencio.

—Siempre nos ha separado eso, ¿verdad? -No había necesidad de concretar más; el recuerdo de aquella noche era casi tangible. Calló durante unos instantes.

— Nena, estoy enterado de lo de Holladay Travel, sé que has conseguido todo lo que tienes a base de trabajar. Sé que no eres como tu madre.

Oh, Dios. Sabía lo de la agencia. Luchó por reprimir una oleada de pánico y concentrarse en la última frase.

—Seguramente -dijo con amargura. — Tienes tan alta opinión de mi forma de ser que acabas de acusarme de tener un viejo protector. Dios mío, he invitado a un hombre solitario a cenar conmigo, ¡así que, por supuesto, me estoy acostando con él! -Furibunda, intentó una vez más liberarse.

Draco apretó con más fuerza hasta que Hermione apenas pudo respirar.

—Te he dicho que te quedes quieta -la amonestó. — Te van a salir moratones.

—¡Si me salen, será culpa tuya, no mía! ¡Eres tú el que está usando la fuerza!

Lanzó una patada hacia atrás, y le acertó en la espinilla con el tacón, pero llevaba zapatillas de suela blanda y él calzaba botas. Soltó un gruñido, pero Hermione sabía que no le había dolido. Se retorció, intentando darse la vuelta para poder hacerle más daño.

—Eres una... gatita... salvaje -dijo él, jadeando por el esfuerzo de controlarla. —¡Maldita sea, quieres estarte quieta! Estaba celoso -reconoció escuetamente. Durante unos momentos Hermione estuvo demasiado aturdida para reaccionar.

Permaneció inmóvil en el círculo que formaban los brazos de Draco, sin bajar la guardia pero con una embriagadora sensación de euforia. ¡Celoso! No podía estar celoso, a menos que sintiera por ella... No. No podía permitirse caer en aquella trampa. No se atrevía a creerlo. Ya había presenciado su técnica de seducción, recordaba cómo tranquilizó a Astoria Greengrass haciéndole cumplidos, diciéndole lo mucho que la deseaba, que la necesitaba. Se le daba muy bien conseguir lo que quería.

Aunque no dudaba que la deseara físicamente, teniendo las pruebas tan prominentes, sabía que lo demás no había cambiado; aún quería que se fuera de allí, y se valdría de su debilidad por él para convencerla de que lo hiciera.

—¿Sinceramente esperas que te crea? -preguntó por fin, con una gota de recelo en cada palabra.

Él movió hacia delante las caderas.

—¿Acaso niegas esto?

Hermione se obligó a sí misma a encoger los hombros.

—¿Qué tengo que negar? ¿Qué estás empalmado? Pues qué bien. Eso no significa nada.

Una risita vibró en el pecho de Draco.

—Menos mal que tengo la autoestima muy sana, de lo contrario me provocarlas un complejo de inferioridad.

Hermione deseó que no se hubiera reído. No quería que tuviera sentido del humor, quería que fuera un hombre de espíritu mezquino y mente estrecha, para poder despreciarlo. Pero en cambio era atrevido y audaz, y tenía una risa que desarmaba a cualquiera. Era despiadado, pero no mezquino. Draco inclinó la cabeza para acariciarle la oreja con la nariz, y el calor de su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la sensible piel de aquella zona.

—Eso no tiene por qué ser un problema -murmuró. — Podemos estar juntos... no aquí, pero hay una solución.

Hermione se puso rígida de nuevo.

—Seguro que sí. Y tiene que ver con que yo me vaya, ¿verdad?

Draco sacó la lengua y empezó a juguetear con el lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione antes de atraparlo entre los dientes y mordisquearlo sensualmente.

—No tendrías que irte muy lejos -la engatusó. — Ni siquiera tienes que vender esta casa. Yo te compraré otra, más grande si quieres...

Hermione sintió que la devoraba la furia, candente y efervescente. Se zafó aprovechando que el rubio había aflojado su abrazo y giró para encararse con él, con el rostro blanco y los ojos echando llamas.

—¡Cállate! No dejas de pensar que estoy en venta, ¿verdad? ¡Lo único que ha cambiado es que me has trasladado a un nivel de precios más alto! ¡No quiero tu maldita casa, pero quiero que tú salgas de la mía! ¡Ahora mismo!

Malfoy entornó los ojos y no se movió un solo centímetro.

—No estaba pensando en comprarte. Intento hacerte las cosas lo más fáciles posible.

—Un buen intento, pero te conozco demasiado bien. Te he visto en acción, ¿no te acuerdas? -El recuerdo de aquella noche se notó en la amargura de su tono y brilló como un relámpago entre ambos. También tenía otro recuerdo, que Draco no conocía: aquella ocasión en que lo vio en compañía de Astoria. Efectivamente, lo había visto en acción.

Draco guardó silencio por espacio de unos instantes, mientras la recorría con su mirada oscura.

—Eso no volverá a ocurrir -dijo suavemente.

—No, no ocurrirá -convino Hermione, alzando la barbilla. — No permitiré que vuelvas a tratarme así.

—No tendrías muchas alternativas, si yo decidiera hacerlo.

Draco recuperando aquel brillo peligroso en los ojos. Le dio un golpecito bajo la barbilla.

—Recuérdalo, cariño. Puedo jugar mucho más fuerte de lo que he jugado hasta ahora.

Ella apartó la cabeza bruscamente.

—Yo también.

Él deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo, y la expresión de sus ojos fue transformándose en algo lento y ardiente.

—Seguro que sí. Casi me estás tentando a que averigüe qué tal se te da jugar duro, sólo por divertirme. Pero esta conversación se ha salido del tema. No estamos en guerra, nena. Podemos llegar a un interesante arreglo y pasárnoslo bien sin hacer daño a mi familia, sólo con que tú aceptes.

—No -contestó Hermione.

—Ésa debe de ser tu palabra favorita. Estoy empezando a cansarme de oírla.

—Entonces no te acerques. -Hermione suspiró, cansada de pelear, y sacudió la cabeza en un gesto negativo. — Yo no quiero hacer daño a tu familia, no he venido por eso. Éste es mi hogar; no quiero causar problemas, sólo deseo vivir aquí. Si tengo que luchar contigo para conseguirlo, lucharé.

—Entonces ya está trazada la línea de batalla. -Draco se encogió de hombros-. Es cosa tuya cuántos problemas estás dispuesta a soportar para vivir aquí. Yo no pienso retroceder; sigues sin ser bienvenida en este lugar. Pero si cambias de opinión, lo único que tienes que hacer es llamarme. Yo me ocuparé de ti, sin hacer preguntas, sin burlarme.

—No pienso llamarte.

—Tal vez no, pero tal vez sí. Piensa en lo que podríamos tener juntos.

—¿Qué? ¿Un par de polvos a la semana? ¿Mentir acerca de dónde estás, porque tú no quieres que se entere tu familia? Gracias, pero no.

El rubio levantó una mano y le tomó la mejilla, y esta vez ella no se apartó. Le pasó suavemente el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior, palpando su blandura.

—Es más que simplemente follar -dijo con suavidad. — Aunque Dios sabe que eso lo deseo tanto que casi me hace daño.

Hermione deseaba desesperadamente creerlo, pero por eso precisamente no se atrevía. Tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas mientras sacudía la cabeza y le decía:

—Por favor, márchate.

—Está bien, me voy. Pero piensa en ello. -Se volvió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo. — En cuanto a tu empresa...

Hermione se alarmó instantáneamente y se preparó para otro enfrentamiento.

—Si te atreves a hacer algo que perjudique mi negocio...

Él la miró con impaciencia.

—Calla. No voy a hacer nada. Sólo quería que supieras que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Me alegro de que hayas conseguido tanto. De hecho, le he dicho al director de mi hotel que preste una consideración especial a los grupos que hayan hecho reservas por medio de tu agencia.

¿Orgulloso de ella? Hermione permaneció en silencio hasta que Draco se marchó, y entonces las lágrimas que había reprimido empezaron a rodarle por las mejillas. ¿Se atrevería a creer aquello?

Pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Permanecería fiel a su decisión original de no enviar más grupos a aquel hotel. Pero las lágrimas siguieron rodando. Draco le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de ella.

* * *

 **¿Aló? ¿Alguien allá? Los prometido es deuda, aquí esta la continuación. Cada vez más me dan ganas de abofetear a Draco y una otra vez... ¿Soy la única? Espero que no, aunque pensándolo bien no quiero arruinar tu hermoso rostro ¿Y si le damos de nalgadas? ¿Funciona igual no? ¡Espero sus reviews y les invito a pasarse a «Perfecta Para Ti». Secretos en la noche la publicaré los domingos y la otra historia los sábados, si me surge alguna complicación no se preocupen lo subiré entre semana como esta ocasión.**


	10. ¿Niña o mujer?

_**Esta historia no es de mi autoría es de la maravillosa autora Linda Howard y los personajes de nuestra hermosa J.K Rowling.**_

 **Capítulo 10: ¿Niña o mujer?**

* * *

 **P** ansy no se dio prisa en el cuarto de baño, pues necesitaba aquella intimidad para recuperarse. Siempre resultaba ligeramente alarmante aquella pérdida del yo, de la personalidad. Neville no parecía sufrirla; él siempre estaba contento, y un poco soñoliento, cuando se separaba de ella. Oyó crujir la cama al moverse él, probablemente para apagar el cigarrillo. No fumaba mucho, estaba intentando dejarlo, pero los momentos que seguían al sexo eran una de las ocasiones en las que más le costaba resistirse al tabaco. Hoy le había temblado un poco la mano al accionar el encendedor y había hecho bailar la débil llama.

Aquella delatora reacción hizo que Pansy se ablandara por dentro, y permaneció más tiempo de lo normal en el baño para que él no lo notara. Ya era bastante malo que supiera cómo se desmandaba ella cuando lo tenía dentro, cómo gemía y se aferraba a él con las manos húmedas y agitando las caderas.

Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía permanecer quieta. Y además estaba muy húmeda allí abajo; oía los embarazosos sonidos acuosos que producía él al entrar y salir. En aquellos momentos no se sentía violenta, pues lo único en que podía pensar era la fiebre que la consumía por dentro, pero la vergüenza venía después.

No sucedía lo mismo con Snape. Con Severus podía contenerse; al parecer, él lo prefería así, y Pansy sabía por qué: Severus fingía que ella era Narcissa. No quería hacerlo con Snape, pero al mismo tiempo sí lo deseaba. No podía decir que él la forzara, ni siquiera para hacerla sentirse mejor por lo que estaba haciendo. Amaba a Severus, sin embargo... era casi como un padre.

No podía ocupar el puesto de su padre, nadie podría, pero Severus había sido su mejor amigo y había sufrido mucho cuando papá se marchó de aquella forma. Snape, en silencio, le había proporcionado un hombro sobre el que apoyarse, sobre el que llorar, si se daba el caso. A veces, en los primeros días de horror, Pansy consiguió fingir un poco que él era en efecto su padre, que nada había cambiado.

Pero el fingimiento no duró mucho. La horrible impresión sufrida aquel día había alterado para siempre algo dentro de ella, y había aceptado que las cosas jamás serían perfectas. Papá no iba a volver; prefería vivir con aquella fulana en vez de estar con su familia. No quería a mamá y nunca la había querido. Sin embargo, Severus sí quería a mamá. Pobre Severus.

No se acordaba de cuál fue la primera vez que comprendió cómo se sentía él, cuando vio la devoción y la tristeza en sus ojos; pero fue varios años después de que se fuera papá. Fue más o menos cuando convenció por primera vez a mamá de que cenase con ellos. Él conseguía de su madre más de lo que habían conseguido ella y Draco. Quizá fuera la gentil, devota cortesía con que la trataba. Dios sabía que papá nunca había sido así; era educado y amable, pero se veía que se limitaba a actuar por pura fórmula y que en realidad no se preocupaba por ella como se preocupaba Severus.

Recordaba la noche en que ocurrió por primera vez. Draco se encontraba en Londres en un viaje de trabajo. Mamá había bajado a cenar, pero a pesar de los mimos de Severus, estaba más deprimida de lo habitual y en realidad le costó un esfuerzo el mero hecho de cenar con ellos, y regresó a su habitación casi de inmediato, a pesar de sus ruegos. Cuando Severus se volvió hacia Pansy, ella vio desolación en sus ojos, e impulsivamente le puso una mano en el brazo con la intención de consolarlo.

Era una gélida noche de invierno. En el salón estaba encendido el fuego, de modo que entraron allí y Pansy se dedicó a aliviar la expresión de aquellos ojos. Se sentaron en el sofá delante de la chimenea y hablaron reposadamente de muchas cosas mientras Severus se tomaba una copa de coñac, su bebida favorita. La casa estaba en silencio, la habitación en penumbra, sólo había una lámpara encendida.

El fuego crepitaba suavemente. Y a la luz de las llamas Pansy debía de parecerse a su madre. Aquella noche llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño, y siempre se vestía con aquel estilo clásico y conservador que prefería mamá. Por todas aquellas razones, el coñac, la soledad, la habitación medio a oscuras, su propia desilusión, su parecido con mamá... sucedió.

Un beso se convirtió en dos, y luego en más. Sintió las manos de Severus en el pelo, entre gemidos. Pansy se acordaba de cómo le latía entonces el corazón, inundada por una sensación de miedo y de una compasión casi dolorosa. Severus le tocó los pechos, casi con reverencia, pero sólo a través de la ropa. Y le subió la falda sólo lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto la parte esencial, como si no quisiera violar su pudor más de lo necesario.

Pansy tenía un recuerdo borroso de carne desnuda, oculta pero sensible al tacto, cuando él se apretó contra ella, y después una aguda punzada de dolor y aquellos movimientos rápidos en su interior. Sin embargo, el tiempo no había difuminado el recuerdo de la voz rota de Severus al murmurar «Narcissa» en su oído. Por lo visto, Severus no se dio cuenta de que él era el primero. En su mente, ella era mamá. Y en la mente de Pansy, que Dios la ayudase, él era papá.

Aquello fue tan enfermizo que todavía sentía asco de sí misma. jamás había experimentado ningún deseo sexual hacia su padre; no había experimentado ningún otro, hasta que apareció Neville. Pero en el tumulto de emociones de aquella noche, pensó: a lo mejor no se va, si yo le doy lo que no le quiere dar mamá. Así que tomó el sitio de su madre y se ofreció sexualmente a modo de soborno para retener a papá en casa. Pobre Severus... y pobre ella. Ambos eran sucedáneos de algo que ninguno de los dos podría tener nunca. Freud habría tenido mucho trabajo con ella.

Pero aquella noche fue la primera de muchas, a lo largo de los siete últimos años. Aunque no fueron tantas, pensándolo bien. Probablemente se había acostado con Neville más veces en un solo año que con Severus en siete. Severus estaba avergonzado, le pedía disculpas, pero volvía a ella pues necesitaba hacerse la ilusión de tener a Narcissa en sus brazos, y Pansy le permitía tomar el alivio que necesitaba. Jamás se aproximó a ella cuando estaba Draco en casa, sólo cuando estaba de viaje.

La última vez había sido sólo dos días antes, cuando Draco estuvo en Londres. Aquella noche fue a la oficina de Severus, como de costumbre, y él se lo hizo en el sofá. Nunca tardaba mucho; jamás la desnudaba, ni se desnudaba él. Después de siete años haciéndolo, Pansy nunca lo había visto desnudo, y de hecho le había visto la cosa sólo unas pocas veces. Todavía seguía excusándose por su necesidad, como si ella fuese realmente Narcissa, y pensaba que el acto en sí era desagradable, de manera que terminaba lo más rápido posible y Pansy se limpiaba y se iba a casa.

No era así con Neville. Aún no sabía qué lo atraía de ella ni cómo había dejado que las cosas hubieran llegado tan lejos. Él había crecido en Hogmeade, de modo que lo conocía, sabía cómo se llamaba, había hablado con él toda la vida. Tenía cinco años más que Draco, y cuando ella terminó la secundaria, él ya era agente de la oficina del sheriff. Se había casado con su novia del instituto y habían tenido dos niños. Eran el matrimonio perfecto, y un día su mujer lo abandonó, así, de repente. Ella se mudó a Bogalusa y volvió a casarse un par de años más tarde. Sus hijos tenían ya diecisiete y dieciocho años, y mantenía buenas relaciones con ellos.

Neville tenía buenas relaciones con todo el mundo, se dijo Pansy curvando la boca en una sonrisa. Por eso lo eligieron sheriff cuando el sheriff Frank se jubiló por fin tres años atrás. Era de verdad un buen tipo, desdeñaba los trajes en favor del uniforme y prefería las botas a los zapatos con lengüeta. Era un larguirucho de un metro ochenta de estatura, con pelo oscuro y amistosos ojos azules, y un salpicado de pecas que le cruzaba la nariz. Un niño grande.

Un día, hacía un año, Pansy fue a la ciudad y decidió almorzar en el restaurante del palacio de justicia, que tenía las mejores hamburguesas de todas. Mamá se habría horrorizado al ver que tenía un gusto tan plebeyo, pero a ella le encantaban las hamburguesas y de vez en cuando se daba el capricho. Estaba sentada a la pequeña mesa cuando entró Neville, pidió también una hamburguesa y se disponía a regresar a su puesto cuando de pronto se detuvo junto a su mesa y le dijo si podía sentarse con ella. Pansy sorprendida, le dijo que sí.

Al principio estuvo un poco rígida, pero Neville era capaz de ablandar las piedras. Enseguida estaban riendo y hablando con tanta naturalidad como si fueran amigos. Otro momento de extrañeza fue cuando él le pidió que cenaran juntos; sabía muy bien que su madre no lo aprobaría. Neville Longbottom no tenía nada de buen tono social. Pero aceptó y, para sorpresa suya, él mismo preparó la cena, filetes a la parrilla, en el patio trasero de su casa. Ahora vivía en la pequeña granja en la que se había criado, cuyo vecino más próximo se encontraba a dos kilómetros carretera abajo, y Pansy se relajó con la tranquila soledad de aquel hogar rural.

Se relajó lo bastante, después de cenar y bailar música country de la radio, para moverse despacio alrededor del pequeño cuarto de estar hasta dejarse llevar al dormitorio. No tenía pensado permitírselo, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que él pudiera intentarlo, pero Neville empezó a besarla, y sus besos fueron cálidos y lentos, y por primera vez en su vida experimentó la punzada del deseo en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Alarmada por lo que estaba sucediendo, y por lo deprisa que iba todo, de todos modos se quedó dentro del dormitorio y le dejó que le bajara la cremallera del vestido y después le quitara el sujetador. Nadie le había visto nunca los pechos desnudos, pero de pronto Neville no sólo los vio sino que además se puso a chuparlos. La presión de aquella boca hizo enloquecer a Pansy, y ambos cayeron sobre la cama. Neville no era de los que penetraban discretamente, con los pantalones medio bajados; pronto estuvieron los dos desnudos, entrelazados el uno en el otro sobre las sábanas de algodón, y aquella punzada de deseo explotó en un desenfreno que aún hoy la alarmaba.

Una dama no actuaba de aquella manera, pero es que ella siempre había sabido que no era una dama. Su madre lo era, y Pansy se había pasado la vida intentando ser como ella, para que la quisiera, pero siempre se había quedado corta. Su madre estaría horrorizada y asqueada si supiera que su hija pasaba varias horas a la semana en la cama con Neville Longbottom -¡precisamente había ido a escoger al sheriff !- follando como una coneja.

A veces Pansy sentía rencor por las restricciones que le habían inculcado desde la cuna. Draco no estaba sujeto ni confinado por todas las cosas que no debían hacer las señoritas. Era como si su madre hubiera descartado a Draco como una causa perdida desde el instante de su nacimiento; él era varón, por lo tanto esperaba que actuase como un animal. Como ella era una señora, no había hecho caso de las escapadas sexuales del padre y del hijo, aquellas cosas carecían de interés para ella, y esperaba que tampoco interesaran a su hija.

No funcionó así, aunque Pansy lo intentó. Lo intentó de verdad, durante los primeros veinticinco años de su vida. Incluso después del aislamiento de su madre tras la fuga de papá, siguió intentándolo con la esperanza de que, si era buena, su madre no sufriría tanto el abandono de papá. Pero siempre había ansiado más. Su madre era tan reservada y fría, perfecta, intocable. Su padre era cálido y cariñoso, la abrazaba, jugaba a pelearse con ella a pesar de que Narcissa desaprobaba semejante alboroto con su hija.

Draco era aún más físico que su padre; siempre ardió con un fuego interior que Pansy reconoció desde muy temprana edad. Se acordaba de una ocasión, cuando Draco estaba de vacaciones en casa en su época universitaria, en la que se quedaron un rato de sobremesa tras la cena, charlando. Draco estaba retrepado en su silla con aquella gracia gatuna que poseía, riendo mientras describía una broma que le habían gastado algunos de los jugadores de fútbol al entrenador, y en aquel momento percibió... no sabría explicarlo bien... una especie de sensualidad en estado silvestre en su forma de inclinar la cabeza, en el movimiento de la mano para levantar el vaso.

Miró a su madre y descubrió que ésta estaba observando fijamente a Draco con una expresión de repulsión en la cara, como si se tratase de un animal asqueroso. Es que, en efecto, era un animal, naturalmente, un muchacho adolescente sano e indómito, rezumando testosterona. Pero no tenía nada de repulsivo, y Pansy lo lamentó por él, por aquella desaprobación.

Draco era un hermano maravilloso. No sabía lo que habría hecho sin él, en los días horribles que siguieron a la fuga de papá. Estaba tan avergonzada de su intento de suicidio que juró que nunca volvería a ser tan débil y suponer una carga para Draco. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo, pero cumplió su promesa. No tenla más que mirarse las finas cicatrices de color pálido de sus muñecas para recordarse a sí misma cuál era el precio de la debilidad.

Al ver a Hermione Granger en el aparcamiento de la tienda de comestibles se quedó tan impresionada que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cayó en la antigua costumbre de recurrir enseguida a Draco, esperando que él solucionase sus problemas. Se sentía asqueada consigo misma por haberse desmoronado de aquella forma, pero cuando vio aquel cabello castaño oscuro, un color tan intenso que casi parecía el del vino, estuvo a punto de parársele el corazón. Durante un instante de perplejidad pensó: ¡papá ha vuelto!, porque si Jane estaba allí, seguro que su padre también.

Pero a papá no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Solamente estaba Jane, con un aspecto más joven que cuando se marchó, lo cual era una verdadera injusticia. Alguien tan malvado y depravado como Jane Granger debería llevar sus pecados escritos en la cara para que todo el mundo los conociera. Pero el rostro que la miró a ella a su vez poseía un cutis exquisito, como siempre, sin una sola arruga a la vista. Los mismos ojos verdes y soñolientos, la misma boca grande, suave y sensual. No había cambiado nada. Y por un instante, Pansy fue de nuevo la muchacha herida y desvalida que había sido antes, y fue corriendo a Draco.

Sólo que no era Jane; la mujer del aparcamiento era Hermione, y Draco se mostraba extrañamente reacio a utilizar su influencia en contra de ella. Pansy no recordaba gran cosa de Hermione, sólo tenía un vago recuerdo de una niña escuálida que tenía el mismo pelo que su madre, pero aquello no importaba. Lo que no fue vago en absoluto fue la punzada de dolor que sintió al verla, la acumulación de recuerdos, aquella vieja sensación de abandono y traición. Desde entonces le daba miedo ir a la ciudad, miedo de volver a tropezarse con Hermione y experimentar el escozor de la sal en aquella herida reabierta.

—¿Pansy? -le llegó la voz perezosa de Neville. — ¿Vas a dormir ahí, cariño?

—No, sólo estoy arreglándome.

Contestó, y abrió el grifo del lavabo para dar credibilidad a aquella mentira. Su reflejo le devolvió la imagen de su cara. No estaba mal para tener treinta y dos años. Tenía el pelo oscuro y brillante, no rubio como el de Draco, pero sin una sola cana. Su rostro era de huesos finos, como el de su madre, pero poseía los ojos grises de los Malfoy. No tenía exceso de peso, y sus pechos eran firmes.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, Neville estaba todavía tumbado desnudo en la cama y una lenta sonrisa iluminó su semblante al tiempo que le tendía una mano.

—Ven, arrímate a mí -la invitó, y a Pansy el corazón le dio un vuelco. Volvió a subirse a la cama, a disfrutar del calor de los brazos de él. Neville la acomodó contra sí con un suspiro de satisfacción, y movió su enorme mano para apretarle cariñosamente un pecho.

—Creo que deberíamos casarnos -dijo en un tono totalmente normal. Esa vez no sólo le dio un vuelco el corazón, sino que casi se le paró. Se lo quedó mirando con los ojos redondos, una mezcla de pánico y perplejidad.

—¿Casarnos? -balbuceó, y acto seguido se llevó las dos manos a la boca para contener la risita histérica que pugnaba por salir. — ¿Neville y Pansy Longbottom? -La risa salió de todos modos. Neville mostró una ancha sonrisa.

—Dicho de esa manera, parece que fuéramos gemelos. Puedo vivir con ello, si tú quieres. -Le acarició el pezón con el pulgar, disfrutando al ver cómo se erguía bajo su contacto. — Pero si tenemos un niño, le pondremos un nombre que empiece por cualquier letra que no sea una N.

Matrimonio. Hijos. Oh, Dios. Por alguna razón que desconocía jamás se había imaginado que Neville quisiera casarse con ella. Ni siquiera había pensado en el matrimonio en relación consigo misma. Su vida se había congelado doce años atrás, y nunca había pensado que pudiera cambiar. Pero nada es estático. Hasta las rocas cambian, limadas por el tiempo y los elementos. Severus no había alterado el ritmo uniforme de su vida, pero Neville había irrumpido en él como un cometa.

Severus. Oh, Dios.

—Ya sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte.- estaba diciendo Neville. — Seguro que esta casa no se parece en nada a lo que tú estás acostumbrada, pero estoy dispuesto a arreglarla como tú quieras; no tienes más que decirme lo que quieres que haga, y lo haré.

Otra sorpresa. Había vivido sus treinta y dos años de vida en la mansión Malfoy. Intentó imaginarse viviendo en otra parte, y no pudo. Doce años antes se habían venido abajo los cimientos de su vida, y desde entonces no había llevado bien ningún cambio, ni siquiera uno relativamente pequeño como comprarse un coche nuevo. Draco la había obligado finalmente a deshacerse del que tenía desde los diecinueve años, igual que, cinco años antes, la había obligado a decorar de nuevo su habitación.

Llevaba años completamente harta de aquella decoración infantil, pero la idea de cambiarla la hacía sentirse aún peor. Supuso un alivio que Draco trajese a un decorador un día en el que ella tenía cita con el dentista, y al regresar se encontró con el papel ya arrancado de las paredes y la moqueta levantada del suelo. Aun así, se pasó tres días llorando. Era lo poco que quedaba de su vida anterior a la fuga de papá tal como era, y le dolía renunciar a ello. Cuando dejó de llorar y el decorador terminó su trabajo, quedó encantada con la habitación; la transición fue lo que le resultó doloroso.

—¿Cariño? -decía Neville ahora, con un tinte de vacilación en la voz. — Lo siento, a lo mejor pensé que...

Pansy se apresuró a taparle la boca con la mano.

—No se te ocurra rebajarte ante mí -le dijo en un tono grave y violento, dolida por dentro porque Neville pudiera pensar ni por un segundo que ella se consideraba demasiado buena para él. Era precisamente todo lo contrario: Neville resultaba demasiado bueno para ella. Sólo dos días antes se había tumbado en el sofá de cuero de la oficina de Severus y había dejado que éste la follara. Una palabra desagradable. Un acto desagradable. No guardaba nada en común con el acto de amor de Neville. No había sentido nada, excepto lástima, y alivio al terminar.

Si Neville supiera lo de Severus, ya no la desearía. ¿Cómo iba a desearla? Todo el año anterior creyó que le pertenecía sólo a él, y durante todo aquel tiempo ella había permitido que la follara un amigo de la familia, igual que durante los seis años anteriores.

No se sintió en absoluto culpable, por Severus, cuando Neville se convirtió en su amante. Con Severus no sentía conexión alguna; ¿cómo iba a sentirla? Ni siquiera era ella la que lo hacía, sino su madre. Pero sí que la devoró el sentimiento de culpabilidad cuando fue con Severus porque suponía una profunda traición a Neville. Tendría que decirle que aquello tenía que acabar, pero el viejo terror seguía habitando allí, enterrado en lo más profundo.

Si dejaba de permitirle que la follara, ¿se marcharía? ¿Importaría algo que así lo hiciera? Ya no era una adolescente herida y confusa, ya no necesitaba a papá... o más bien a su sucedáneo. Pero ¿qué pasaría con mamá si Snape dejase de ir por casa? Él la amaba, pero ¿podría soportar verla, tan lejana para él, si no tuviera el alivio de fingir que le hacía el amor?

—Te quiero -le dijo ahora a Neville, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas-. Es que... jamás se me ha ocurrido que quisieras casarte conmigo.

—Tonta. -Le enjugó las lágrimas, y una sonrisa ladeada iluminó su rostro de niño grande. Me ha hecho falta un año para reunir el valor necesario y atreverme a pedírtelo, eso es todo –dijo sonrojándose.

Ella consiguió sonreír a su vez.

—Espero que a mí no me haga falta tanto tiempo para reunir valor y decirte que sí.

—Te da miedo, ¿eh? -preguntó, riendo.

—Cualquier... cambio me resulta muy difícil.

Tragó saliva, aterrada ante la perspectiva y con miedo de hablar de Neville a su madre. Draco ya estaba enterado, por supuesto; no era ningún secreto que se estaban viendo, pero nadie sospechaba que llevaban un año acostándose. Pero como su madre nunca iba ya a la ciudad y tampoco tenía amigas que la visitaran, no sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No iba a gustarle por dos razones. Primera, no le gustaría la idea de que Pansy se casara con nadie, porque eso significaría que su prístina hija se vería sujeta al asqueroso contacto de un hombre. Dos, no le gustaría sobre todo si ese hombre era Neville Longbottom.

Los Longbottom nunca habían sido otra cosa que granjeros pobres, y desde luego no se encontraban en el mismo estrato social que los Black y los Malfoy. El hecho de que Neville fuera el sheriff no le hacía ganar puntos a sus ojos; se trataba solamente de un funcionario que ganaba un sueldo bueno pero nada espectacular.

Y tendría que contárselo a Snape.

—Todo irá bien -dijo Neville para reconfortarla. —Voy a empezar por reformar la casa. Deberá estar terminada en, pongamos, seis meses. Eso te dará tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarte a la idea, ¿no?

Pansy levantó la vista hacia aquel amado rostro y dijo:

—Sí.

Sí a todo. El corazón le latía con violencia. Se las arreglaría. Se lo diría a mamá y haría frente a su gélida desaprobación. A Severus le diría que ya no podía seguir viéndolo. Le iba a doler, pero lo entendería. No abandonaría a mamá, era absurdo pensar siquiera en ello. Tenía que ver las, cosas como una persona adulta, no como una niña asustada. Snape ya no era sólo un amigo porque ella le había permitido que le metiera su cosa; era el representante legal de Draco, y un amigo de la familia incluso ya antes de que naciera ella. Probablemente fuera sólo que había adquirido la costumbre de utilizarla. A lo mejor se alegraba de tener una excusa para dejar de hacerlo, a lo mejor se sentía tan culpable al respecto como se sentía ella.

Tenía que enderezar las cosas lo más posible. No podía fallar ni siquiera en lo más nimio, porque entonces se embrollaría todo. Ante ella se presentaba una vida normal, feliz, como el anillo dorado de un tiovivo, que podría ser suyo si lograba hacer lo correcto. La última vez, su sueño quedó destrozado por Jane Granger...

Sus pensamientos sufrieron una sacudida. Aunque Neville la tenía abrazada eufóricamente, una cara surgió ante ella: ojos chocolate y soñolientos, una boca sensual que volvía locos a los hombres. Jane seguía allí, en la forma de su hija.

Hermione tenía que irse. Su madre sería mucho más feliz si Hermione se marchara de la ciudad. Tal vez incluso la aprobase a ella, si fuera la que obligara a Hermione a largarse. Y si también participara Neville…

Lo empujó con las manos en los hombros desnudos.

—Hay un problema.

Él la soltó con un suspiro de desilusión. La razón de aquella desilusión se movía nerviosa en su regazo.

— ¿Cuál?

—Mi madre.

Neville suspiró otra vez.

—¿Piensas que no va a gustarle la idea de que te cases conmigo?

—No va a gustarle la idea de que me case con quien sea -replicó Pansy en tono arisco-. Tú no sabes... Va a enfadarse mucho.

Neville estaba perplejo.

—Por Dios, ¿por qué?

Pansy se mordió el labio, incómoda por airear los trapos sucios de su familia.

—Porque eso significa que dormiré contigo.

—Naturalmente que vamos a... Oh. -Esta vez era él el incómodo. Probablemente se acordaba de todo aquel chismorreo acerca del acuerdo que tenían mamá y papá. — Supongo que no le gustan esas cosas.

—Odia sólo pensar en ello. Y ahora que Hermione Granger ha vuelto a Hogsmeade, ya está alterada. -Pansy lo iba llevando con cautela hacia donde quería que fuese. — Si Hermione se fuera otra vez, mamá estaría de mucho mejor humor, pero yo no sé cómo hacerlo. Draco está intentando obligarla a marcharse, pero dice que no hay mucho que pueda hacer, que no es como antes.

Para su sorpresa, Neville se quedó quieto y una expresión grave oscureció su rostro. Había desaparecido la alegría de un momento atrás. —Sé cómo se siente. Yo tampoco querría hacer nada para echar a esa muchacha de otra casa más.

Pansy retrocedió, molesta al ver que había respondido justamente lo contrario de lo que ella pretendía. Esperaba que lo hubiera entendido inmediatamente.

—¡Es una Granger! No puedo mirarla a la cara sin sentir asco...

—Ella no hizo nada -señaló Neville en un tono razonable que hizo que le rechinaran los dientes. — Tuvimos problemas con todos los demás Granger, pero con ella, no.

—Físicamente es exacta a su madre. Mamá estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando se enteró de que uno de los Granger había venido a vivir aquí.

—No existe ninguna ley que diga que no puede vivir donde se le antoje.

Como parecía costarle entender el meollo de la cuestión, Pansy decidió hablar sin rodeos.

—Tú podrías hacer algo al respecto, ¿no? Draco no está haciendo gran cosa, pero a ti se te podría ocurrir algún modo de obligarla a marcharse.

Pero Neville negó con la cabeza, y a Pansy se le encogió el estómago de decepción.

—Yo estuve allí la vez anterior -comenzó diciendo en un tono sobrio y con una expresión distante y sombría que oscurecía el azul de sus ojos. — Cuando los sacamos de aquella chabola en la que vivían. El resto de los Granger no tenían para mí la más mínima importancia, estuvo bien librarse de ellos, pero Hermione y el niño pequeño... bueno, ellos sufrieron. jamás olvidaré la expresión que tenía en la cara, apuesto a que Draco todavía piensa en ello también. Es probable que por eso se lo esté tomando con calma esta vez. Dios sabe que yo no podría volver a hacerle nada parecido a esa muchacha.

—Pero si mi madre... -Pansy se interrumpió. Neville no iba a hacerlo. Él no lo comprendía, estaba claro, porque no vivía con mamá, porque no sabía el daño profundo que causaba su fría desaprobación.

Controló su desencanto y le sonrió. — No importa. Ya me las arreglaré con mi madre.

¿Pero cómo? jamás había logrado arreglárselas con su madre, hacer que le resbalaran las cosas dolorosas que decía, igual que Draco. Sabía que Draco amaba a mamá, pero durante buena parte del tiempo no le hacía ningún caso. Pansy aún se sentía igual que una niña nerviosa, intentando desesperadamente estar a la altura de las normas fijadas por mamá, y siempre quedándose corta.

Tendría que hacerlo. No podía perder a Neville. Diría a Severus que no podría seguir viéndolo y de algún modo -de algún modo- se libraría de Hermione Granger y conseguiría que mamá se sintiera tan feliz que no le importaría que ella se casara.

* * *

 _ **¿Aló? ¿Alguien vivo aquí? ¡POR FAVOR, NO ME MANDE CRUCIOS! Por motivos personales me tuve que ausentar por aquí. Espero poder en esta semana subirles otro capítulo más de esta intrigante historia. Espero sus comentarios con hermosos comentarios cof cof y no reclamos ¡Eh! No se valen.**_


End file.
